


荣耀之位

by cindyfxx



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Chronicles一系列的事件后。Riddick要尽最大可能找到一个最佳顾问，Vaako女爵则渴望权力，而Vaako则在寻找一条路来摆脱……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 左膀右臂

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMouse/gifts).
  * A translation of [Right Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495030) by [LittleMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMouse/pseuds/LittleMouse). 



> ~思想~  
> ‘剧烈的思想’  
> “对话”  
> *强调*

~You keep what you kill~（胜者为王，）

这是他最后对他说的话—在片刻垂首表示敬意之后，他逃了。避开了大厅，避开了他妻子，避开了马歇尔王（Lord Marshal），从他所犯下的那个糟糕到惊天动地的错误边上逃开。

他直接去了净化舱，出来的时候全身麻木，甚至都感觉不到自己的心跳。他一整晚都呆在舰船中部的一个小小的士兵宿舍里，这个房间他一直都留着是为了当入侵准备工作进行的太晚的时候他可以在这儿小睡一下，而不是一路走回他的住处去。或是为了当Vaako夫人做得太过分无法忍受时。

~如今，她属于他了~

可喜的摆脱。

马歇尔王可以选择任何人做皇室配偶，已婚或未婚的，男人或女人，年轻的或年长的。都没关系了，没必要为此流血。如果他想娶她，*那么*Vaako就得死。他对此并不担心。他真得看不出Riddick是会结婚的类型。

~那么如果他不想娶她……随便他们吧~

Vaako并不畏惧死亡。他让他的夫人迫使他去谋取凌驾所有Necromongers（亡灵巫师）的终极权力，而且即使他注定失败他也从没担心过后果。他只知道前任马歇尔王很弱，这对他们的人民没好处。Vaako并不关心这个信仰。他也不在乎那个Underverse（天域）。他只想Necromonger们变得强大并且被很好的引领。他怀疑自己是否有领导他们的能力，但却未曾怀疑Riddick的能力。顽固，肆意妄为又足够危险，却有着连瞎子都能看得出来的潜力。

~如果他想为她而杀我，我不会反抗的~

总有能胜任指挥官的人选。总有能胜任第一指挥官的人选——反正他也不可能保有这个头衔太久——但在没有第二个Riddick了。‘这，’他突然幽默地思索着，‘也许是件好事，所以这才是这个宇宙该关心的。’

第二天他都用来进行例行的军队巡视，与其他指挥官们会面，分配各项事物——一直在暗地里精神紧张着，因为等着侍卫们出现将他拖到High Chamber去。（译注：马歇尔王专用的舱室。）但这并没有发生，但这比发生了还糟糕。他的紧张状态使他自己很不安，他回去净化过了。这次净化出来后他几乎可以肯定他的心已经不再有心跳了——两天内净化两次非常危险。

但他精神紧张的状况却消失了。连同着其他情绪一起消失了，只留下前任马歇尔王想要的那种冷静有效率的机器。他只吃了一点点晚餐，休息得更少了，然后第三天开始了。一切几乎是在一团模糊中度过的——他知道他自己完美地履行了自己的职责，但他感觉远远不止于此。他从未在如此之短的时间内进行两次净化——前任马歇尔王曾强迫他在两次净化中隔开一天休息。随后他注意到了这种奇怪的距离感，但现在这情况变得更严重了。

~我不会再这样做了——暂时不这样做~

第四，第五，第六天静静地溜走了。没有要求军队集结的命令，没有任何攻击附近星球的命令，也没出现任何侍卫来带他去见马歇尔王。他派了一个仆人去他的舱房去取最简单朴素的衣服，不屑那些Vaako女爵一直以来为他挑选的精致套装。他就呆在他小小的有着窄窄的床和浴室的单人间里。

这是他这么多年来感觉最舒服的时候了——如果他头上没悬着惩罚的阴影，那个错误所带来的惩罚（就更好啦）。

~我以为她只是个普通的战俘~

没有借口的。他现在能想起无数个细小的迹象，虽然他没怎么见他们一起过，都以不同的方式告知了他。‘当时眼盲，一起就都变得不可原谅了。’第七天的时候精神紧张又卷土重来了，他不情愿地去了净化室。

当他摇摇晃晃地——可以肯定自己已经死了——回到他的住处，她正在那里等着。

“Cylus。”她的嗓音带着让人印象深刻的喉音，警铃在他重新净化过的大脑里狂响。‘她想要某些东西。’

“Wulia。”他的声音很礼貌，但也仅止于此。他宁愿称呼她为女爵或夫人，但她开始并不拘礼，那么这是她的选择。她现在正对他板着脸。

“你就这样迎接我吗，丈夫？我们已经很久都没见到彼此了。为什么你睡在这里，而不是我们的舱房？”

“请您原谅，夫人。”这话不加思考地就溜出嘴。“有太多的事要做。”

“太多的事要做？”一道优雅的眉挑起来。“我们没有攻击任何星球，我们没有进行补给，我们没有带回任何皈依者。”

他似乎不打算回答。这个谦恭的要求是他所愿意做出最大的让步了。他希望他的舱房足够大到能离她远远的——他依旧站在门口。除了拉近他们之间的距离他无处可去。他不愿意这样做。

她眯起眼睛看着他，动作优雅地站起来走过去。她优雅的小手放到了他的胸口上。他穿着轻型铠甲，但于此无关。因为净化他全身麻木，就是直接接触他裸露在外的皮肤他也感觉不到的。

“Cylus——我们该怎么办他呢？你什么时候准备去挑战呢？”

“什么？”他几乎张口结舌地看着她。她皱起眉，精心描绘过的眉毛皱到一起。

“马歇尔王，蠢货。Riddick？”她的声音就想蛇一般嘶嘶作响。“你没打算让一个*饲养员*来管理我们光荣的族裔吧？他除了毁灭什么也给我们带不来。”她等待着，但他却没有回话，只是盯着他。“*Cylus！*你到底怎么了？你过去那么渴望去攻击Zhylaw王！”（Zhylaw：上一任马歇尔王。）

“他恐惧了。他不再适合领导（我们）。”轻轻地说出解释了一切的话，只有Vaako自己才明白。

“然后你觉得*Riddick*适合？”她现在已经对着他尖叫了，甩开那个优雅的自我形象在这个小房间里像个动物般的潜行着。“一个饲养员？一个对我们信仰一无所知且毫不关心的人？一个一个星期都没有发出攻击命令的人？一个为了一个去了天域的皈依者而流泪的人？他不适合！他是软弱的！”

“他不若……”

“他是！他不会将我们带向最终的荣耀！他拒绝去抓新的皈依者！他在过去的半小时内废除了强制净化法案！他说我们去不去随我们自己高兴！我们所有的士兵都只会记住疼痛、恐惧——我们的军队将变成废物！他决绝同勋爵和女爵们召开议会，他把那些邪恶的野兽带上我们舰船，他一直都对去找一个配……遵循我们的生活方式表示没兴趣，他还……”

Vaako已经完全忽视了她，他所有的注意力都集中到了那句说了一半的话上。~他一直都对找个配偶表示没兴趣~他没有选择Wulia。突然绝望与安慰同时撕扯着他的精神。他永远都要被逼留着这个可憎的女人？这个尖叫唠叨的在他眼中早已失去一切美丽的生物将永远都会像个沉重的枷锁一样套在他的脖子上吗？情绪的冲击让他几近踉跄——在一星期净化了三次之后，他以为自己已经因此变得不一样了。

~等等——为什么我会感觉到安慰？~

净化应该也带走了他的大脑用来保护自己的温柔幻觉——就如他渴望摆脱Vaako女爵，他意识到他不想看见她有毒的爪子刺进Riddick的身体。不想看见他痛苦挣扎，不想看见他被她所操纵，迷失在Vaako自己这五年里所深陷的混乱状态里，那是自她像蛇一样地慢慢地脱变成指挥官的妻子开始。那样他将不能再领导任何人。是的，为了所有的Necromongers好，他很欣慰Riddick没有把Wulia带上床。

~就只这个理由吗？~

‘闭嘴。’他对着那个在他脑海里低语的小小声音喊道，并且试图将自己涣散的注意力重新集中到那个正在他房间里尖叫的女妖精身上。她还在继续尖叫着那个大逆不道的Riddick居然要抵制他们信仰的神圣规则，但他知道那说了一半的话才是她狂怒不已的真正理由。她一直都很确定、一定以及肯定Riddick会把她带上床，甚至娶她为妻——这样她就能得到她渴望已久的无上权势了。

他看着她走动着，金色的长裙伸展流动如水流般包裹出性感的身体曲线，（他）疑惑Riddick为什么不要她。然后他意识到自己把这想法大声的说出来了，打断了她的咆哮尖叫。“他根本没召见过你？”

他收到的瞪视会让胆小的拔腿逃命。“他召见过我。”

“那我就不明白了……”

“在*白天*。而且没吩咐我留下！”最后一个词几乎变成了尖叫，她猛地坐到窄窄的床板上。“我不会容忍这样的羞辱！这只能证明他有多软弱，Cylus，你知道的！他甚至觉得他自己无法保有一个配偶？多可悲！他找过几个女贵族*还有*一两个勋爵（lord）——都是在白天，而且没人被留下！”

Vaako几乎要偷笑了。Riddick比他想的还要聪明——他已经搞定了Wulia的渴望，而且还把她归类到了露水姻缘的级别。即使他不想要她，这也是个聪明的举动——这样有效地截断了她驾驭别人能力，特别是自从Vaako从他们的舱房搬出来后。众所周知——这几乎是公开的抛弃行为了。他只要做两件事，对她的羞辱就算齐全了——拒绝她搬回去的要求，摘掉Torian，这条单薄的项链上面有着她的个人符号，已经在他脖子上环绕了五年了。

想到这个他的手指已经摸向了露在外面的链子边缘，她的双眼变得如石头般冰冷。“你*敢*。”

“我不会去挑战他的。”

“你必须照我说的做！我们结婚的时候我在宫廷中的地位比你高，你必须照我说的做，没商量！”她重新站起身。

“我不去。”

紧跟着她就打了他一巴掌，用她那只如天鹅绒与花瓣般的小手，而且力道不够大甚至都没让他的脸偏向一边。他控制不住的露出一点笑容，怒气让她的容貌扭曲成了某种丑恶的东西。他的鼻子皱了一下，从门口退到一边。“夫人，我相信您应该启程回您的舱房了。夜晚来临，像您这样的女士在士兵来往的大厅里出没会很不安全的。”

“你要陪我回*我们的*舱房，而且今晚你要和我过夜。”

“我不去。”

“你*会*的，而且我要公开向马歇尔王告发你是个谋反分子。”他皱眉。如果她这样做，他知道，Riddick会愿意相信的。为什么他不呢，当Vaako要对他爱着的女孩的死负责的时候？他叹了一口气，然后让步了，无言地伸出手臂。得意的表情出现在Wulia优美精致的脸上，她伸出一只优雅的手，伸进他的臂弯里，勾住他的手肘处等他领路。

他带着她从黑暗的大厅走到装饰雅致的舰船上层，当抵达他们舱房时，两个侍卫正在那里等着他们。

  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------

 

翻译感言：不带这么欺负我们的First among Commander（第一指挥官）的呀！！打脸呀！太欺负人啦！

 

可怜的Cylus，有个蛇蝎心肠的老婆  



	2. 在御用觐见厅

“您被要求到High Chambers去。”他们态度很谦虚有礼——Wulia的手臂立刻摆脱开Vaako，款款走向他们，满脸笑靥。

“马歇尔王召见我?”她的嗓音透出平心静气，带着种淡淡的兴趣，温柔的好奇心……Vaako很了解她足以听出藏在那温和腔调下的殷切期望与得意洋洋。已经到傍晚了，她只需在Riddick的船舱里过一夜，然后她就会被认为是他的配偶，即使他再也不和她上床，即使他再带无数个人上床，只要没人过夜，她就会在宫廷里的众多傻瓜中占绝对优势。Vaako茫然地猜测着Riddick的那些顾问们到底在想些什么，如果他们没将这么重要的细节解释给他听。是小事情，对，但很重要……

他从他的夫人身边走开，等着侍卫们护送她走。他还有几件想自己保留的个人物品在他们的船舱里。只要他们一走，他就可以去收拾它们了……

“Vaako爵爷？”他猛地将注意力拉回到侍卫身上。他怎么了——他似乎无法集中注意力了。现在，他发现他们正等着他。“马歇尔王同时也要求您到场。”

“为什么（还有）他？”Wulia不假思索的说道，这对于他漂亮的妻子是个严重的口头失误，他看见他的嘴唇为控制着怒气地抿起来。那个说话的侍卫已经在摇头了。

“我不清楚，Vaako夫人。您愿意和我们去吗？”她转过身姿态傲慢地等着Vaako做决定，他无言地走到她身边，等着她再次挽住他的手臂。他们走过大厅，奇异地，里面挤满了Necromonger的精英们，她一直骄傲地昂着头。他们最近都在嘲笑她，非常小心地，小声地，嘲笑她被丈夫抛弃。Well，现在他们看见了！他又陪伴在她身侧了，如以前一样顺从。只要今夜马歇尔王将她留在他的船舱里，*她*就抛弃Vaako。她要在最公开的场合归还属于他的Torian——

她公开羞辱自己丈夫的愉快想法略略停顿，侍卫们领着他们走过Riddick私人船舱的入口。她的双眼睁大，同时Vaako也是，但他们俩都保持沉默被带到大厅深处到真正的御用议事厅去，这些房间通常不会被提及。马歇尔王的御用审判议事厅，是一个任何Necromonger都不会想去的地方。

有着复杂难懂的雕刻的门打开，里面是一间小型议事厅。Riddick姿势优雅放松地靠坐在房间尽头的王座上，他从Crematoria找回六只Hellhounds（地狱猎犬），其中的三只正懒洋洋地卧在他脚边。Vaako在门边停顿了一下，双眼因房间中弥漫的某种危险感而变得锐利，他试图从中看出一切。三个权力仅次于他的指挥官都在场，还有四位前任马歇尔王的重要顾问，若干个他曾推荐晋升的指挥官——完全被忽视的推荐——还有几个略略认识的高级法院成员。总而言之是个奇怪的聚集。

门一打开Vaako女爵就放开了他的手臂，已经款款走到Riddick面前对他表示敬意深深额首，让他能俯视她的裙子里面。由于经验丰富Vaako知道她的深V领里会暴露出些什么，但是那副黑色的护目镜却让他怀疑Riddick的双眼能不能占到这份便宜。他小心警惕地走过去，试着留心房间里每个人的神态。他们都静立着，这让事情变得更容易——他无法集中注意力的情况已经开始困扰着他了。

太多次净化之后紧随而来的生理虚弱也困扰着他——他小心地单膝跪下，深呼吸了一下，然后站起身，用尽每一分自制力让自己不要发抖摇晃。上次净化后他应该休息一下——新的净化者似乎很热衷于他的工作。Vaako一直都在参加一场他所经历过最长时间的会见，而且前两次净化就在几天之前……他的生理反应开始让他害怕——事实是他害怕得要命的是之后的某种情绪感情——消除净化只会让一切变得更糟。

Vaako女爵正在叽叽喳喳——没完没了就像一只傻鸟。他无法强迫自己迟钝的大脑集中注意力去听她说的话。他们也许只是在唠叨而已。他改为看向王座，看见黑色的护目镜毫不避讳地对准了他，看见三只巨大的Hellhound起身好奇地看着他。他知道它们能致人死地，但因为某些理由他并不觉得它们可怕。在那些獠牙和兽爪之下死亡会很快降临的。在他脑海深处的某个地方，一段记忆蠢蠢欲动，一个被遗忘了很久的词汇在他的意识里窃窃低语着……

~Pack……~（族群）

他微微地摇了下头——这想法是从哪里来的？

Riddick突然开口，低沉的声音让他联想到沙砾。“所以你不打算向我挑战？”

Vaako的双眼从那几只Hellhound身上飘回那张难懂的脸。

“My Lord？（殿下？）”为什么他自己的声音听起来如此遥远？

Wulia已经停止了她的东扯西扯，双眼变得警惕且疏离。她微微地退后了一步远离开她的丈夫，好像是为了表现出接下来无论发生什么他们两人之间都没瓜葛。她很确定Vaako会被迫卷入一场争斗。这个想法取悦了她——她几乎忍不住要微笑了。

Riddick并没有回答他的问题——他朝大厅一边的显示屏摆了下手，一个技术兵立刻按了几个按钮——突然Vaako看见他们自己图像出现在显示屏上，是发生在兵营里那尴尬一幕的视频录像。Wulia看上去极度愤怒。Vaako紧紧地合上双眼，感觉到微微的红潮突破了自我防护染红了脸颊。让这里所有的人——Riddick——看见他妻子指挥他就像在指挥一个小孩子——他希望自己的头发从那些精致的发辫中逃脱开，这样那些头发就能在低头的时候藏起他的脸了。他听见了Wulia打他耳光的微弱声音，听见了他自己的抑制不住的笑声——窃笑声回荡在整个房间里，他感觉到自己的脸颊更热了。他真诚地希望地板在他脚下消失不见，这样他就能跌入黑暗永远都不用再看见这些人了。

突然一道温柔的力量贴到他的大腿上——奇异地很舒服，他想都没想就朝下伸手。他的手指摸到了某样又硬又滑的东西。他让自己的手指慢慢地沿着它滑动，突如其来的隆隆声打断了他丢脸的恍惚状态。他向下望去看见自己的手指正停留在某只Hellhound铁板般的脑袋上。那个隆隆声有点类似舒服的咕噜声。他震惊地抬眼看向Riddick，没敢移开手。房间里的其他所有人也都惊愕地盯着他——Riddick却只是微笑着。

“我想也是。”这话让Vaako觉得摸不着头脑，显然对房间里的大部分人也是这样的。他们看起来和他一样困惑。Wulia又靠近王座几步，甜蜜端庄的眼神里藏着绝望。

“我向您保证，殿下，我只是在测试我的丈夫。我想知道他是否愿意忠诚于您——我不希望您在他那里遇到任何困难。”

‘精彩的扑救。’Vaako想着，抑制不住地称赞她的狡诈。温和的辞藻，悦耳的腔调，很容易让人信服。大多数指挥官和几个精英份子都表情犹豫不决。Riddick却没有。

“不知怎么地我就是不相信你，bitch。 Vaako。”

“殿下？”

“摘下那个项链。”他的双手直接伸向项链，毫不犹豫，解下那条精致的链子。将链子握在手中，表情疑惑地看着马歇尔王。

“现在是你。”他对Vaako女爵宣布道，她抗议道。

“但是……”Riddick皱眉，坐在他身边的那两只Hellhound也站起身，危险地低声咆哮着。她马上摘下带着Cylus个人符号的Torian（代表婚姻的项链），但她让项链从她的手上掉到地板上当做报复。这是全然不敬的姿态，Riddick用不着顾问来告诉他这个。

“捡起来，递给他。”他的嗓音低沉而愤怒——Wulia自然不敢违抗。她抓起那条缠结在一起的链子几乎是把它丢给了Vaako，他灵巧地接住。“现在给她（你）那个。”Vaako并没有试图通过羞辱她的Torian来取得优势——他实际上相当于离婚了，这个安慰的想法让他变得更慷慨大方。他把项链礼貌地放到她的手心里。她的双眼对着他充满恨意地眯起来，他能猜到是为什么。他体面地离开了她，不是吗？他不若她那般精通宫廷礼节，几乎完全忽视了她的命令——他不知道拒绝回应她的羞辱，让她看上去心胸狭窄且无比粗鄙。只这个单纯的动作就无愧于弄臣之首——在场的贵族们已经公开对着她窃窃私语地窃笑了。

Riddick完全无视他们，还有她。他的双眼还在Vaako身上，打量着他。那只Hellhound还在他身边，这个男人正无意识地靠着那只野兽。而那只Hound似乎也满足于这个事实，在包裹着黑色铠甲的大腿上蹭着自己巨大的头颅。Vaako苍白的脸比他以前任何时候都还要苍白，眼睛下有着深黑色的眼圈，棱角分明的脸上写满了疲倦的线条。他看上去比他上次见到他的时候更消瘦了——其实这很难讲（他到底有多瘦），在他穿了那么多厚衣服和大堆的铠甲之后。他脖子上代表Necromonger的疤痕愤怒的深红色，在昏暗的灯光里像透明的液体般地微微闪光。他立刻就明白了这是最近刚刚净化过的标志，然后他皱起了眉。他看出来这个男人连站着都有困难，更别说集中注意力了。

“Vaako。”他强迫那双模糊的淡褐色眼睛再次看着他。“这些人中尼会选择哪一个做你的第二指挥官？”这个问题完全在意料之外——他惊愕地呆看了他片刻，然后双眼浏览了一遍召集到场的这些指挥官。

“Troan。”他说道，声音中没有犹豫，眼神停留在在他之下的第三指挥官身上。他是个出色的军官，他的人都很忠诚。他之前就想让他做他的第二指挥官，然后被Zhylaw拒绝了。

“那么如果你是我，谁会来做你的首席顾问？”这个问题Vaako只花了半秒钟来回答——他的双眼越过那些正盯着他的顾问们，落在了一个正和显贵们站在一起的高瘦男人身上。

“Garen勋爵。”Riddick的护目镜转向他指的那个男人，似乎在打量他。他对着一只Hellhound做了个手势，它就穿过房间走向那个男人，一副优雅且致命的图画。它围绕着他缓缓地转着圈，嗅着他的长袍，伸出砂纸般粗糙的舌头舔舔他的手——然后缓慢地走回王座又卧回原来的位置上。Garen完全无言地站着，双眼睁大，通过了这个完全严酷的考验；Riddick对着他只是微微点了下头表示认可。

“好。Garen勋爵，我的首席顾问，之后他将会去任命其余他认为合适的顾问人选。”愤怒的喘息声来自Tarlow勋爵，现任首席顾问，但Riddick用了一个眼神便镇压了他。“然后指挥官Troan嘛……”他停顿了一秒，愉快地看了一眼Vaako。“我的第一指挥官。”

Vaako没有出声回应，甚至当Wulia对着他愉快地哼了一声，Troan的面部表情挣扎在敬畏与哀伤之间。这个男人是Vaako有过最接近朋友的东西，他知道他也这样感觉。他一直都知道他会失去他的地位，这对Vaako来说不是什么震撼之事。Riddick似乎很愉快于他的反应，或者也能是他的太缺乏正常反应了。他的确不准备说话。

“我对你另有计划，Cylus Vaako。”他从王座上站起身，慢慢走过去围着男人转了一圈，他的动作几乎如猎豹般优雅。他对着看守着他的Hellhound笑笑。“现在，略有变化而已。我想……”他停顿了一下，转身用消遣的表情看向Wulia。“把她带走，送她去Scarab。”他对侍卫拜拜手，然后他们立即服从。

Wulia尖叫着——Scarab是尾随母舰的那些低等运输船中最低等的舰船。她宁愿Riddick杀了她也好过送她去那里，他显然也知道这一点。“带走她，并且要确定她老实干活。”Wulia试图为自己辩护，试图祈求——完全被忽视，然后侍卫们不得不将她拖走，她在禁锢中尖叫扭动着。Vaako那双深色的眼失神地看着她被拖走。

~太多了，发生的太多。我无法……~

“你。”那个声音低沉，几乎就在他耳边，他吓了一跳。Riddick吃吃笑着。“你回去，去睡觉。你比平时看起来还像死人。早晨我们再讨论我的那些美好的新计划。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译感言：Vaako女爵就这样别戏剧性地炮灰掉啦~~俗话说的好，不怕贼偷就怕贼惦记着呀，这下可算是偷鸡不成蚀把米，连米缸都没啦~~别看着自己的老公窝囊，有的是人惦记着 ~别说女人啦，就是来个比您厉害的男小三（Riddick都不能算小三了，他大人才是老大呀。）就够您喝一壶的，更何况还有那个You keep what you kill的硬道理！！


	3. 清晨

通常他自沉睡到完全清醒只要一瞬间。今早他醒了很久后自己才发现自己正眼皮沉重地盯着天花板。在他的大脑终于决定他的身体醒了的时候他打了个哈欠。

“你真应该减少净化的次数。”一个愉悦地嗓音评价道，他猛地坐起身，瞪大眼睛看着马歇尔王，那人正倚在床边的一把小椅子里。对于这个小房间来说他似乎太过高大，把它整个充满了，让Vaako确定房间里的空气都没有了。他之前选择回到这个小小的兵营来。这里更适合一个普通的指挥官——他猜测自己又这样安心是不是不太正常——他真的不想涉足那些充满了他妻子，是前妻，的东西的房间。

Riddick看着他，他也回瞪着，因为太过惊讶于这里看到这男人而没关心自己是不是太粗鲁无礼了。灯光被调暗，这样马歇尔王就不用带着他的护目镜了。Vaako在想现在到底是白天还是晚上。没办法知道（时间）——他所有的随身物品似乎都消失了，包括他那个小闹钟。他开口想问那个男人他的东西在哪儿的时候，床脚处的地板突然震动了一下，一只非常巨大的Hellhound几乎爬到了他的膝盖上。床铺发出抗议的吱嘎声，然后Riddick笑了。

“她一直在等着你醒过来。”Vaako看着那只野兽说道，而那只野兽也睁着圆圆的眼睛看着他的领袖。

“等-等着？”

Riddick靠得更近了，银色的眼睛闪着狡黠。“我觉得她喜欢上你了，Vaako。很好笑，你不觉得吗？他们通常只想吃掉其他人。想想你到底有什么不同之处呢？”

“没有。”Vaako立刻说道。“我睡了多久？”

“二十七个小时。你知道，我让几个技术兵去查了记录，只有过三个Necros，曾经，在一周内净化三次。”他靠得更近，Vaako试图后退一点。这样做不容易，在一只巨大沉重的猫科野兽趴在你的大腿上的时候。“其中两个在第三次净化后就死了。所以我让他们把你的记录与这艘船上的每一个人进行比对。在这艘船上你有着最高的个人净化记录。为什么这样做，Vaako？”他伸出手，有那么一瞬Vaako以为他要触摸他了，那些手指却落到了Hellhound的身上，抚摸着那野兽的耳根。

Vaako不想回答那个问题。*永不*想回答那个问题——所以他改变了话题。“为什么他们叫它们Hellhound？它们在我看来就像大型猫科动物。”

“Yeah。”令人惊讶，Riddick放任他改变了话题。“我猜是某些没有想象力的白痴。但叫Hellhound也很像那么回事，你知道吗?叫Hellcat（泼妇）——很好，但又有点不太贴切。而且他们顺应本能与直觉，就像狼群。行动起来也远不像那些悄悄潜行发出咕噜声的猫科动物。我撤销你职务的时候你为什么没有生气发怒？”

这个突如其来的问题让Vaako放松了一点警惕，他没想就回答道。“我一直在期盼着那个。”

“为什么？”

‘没办法回避了。’“因为-因为是我把她带到这里来的。”

Riddick没有假装他不知道Vaako提到的什么。“Yeah，是你。”他的声音告诉另一个男人这就是谈及这个话题时的*全部*回应了。起码到目前为止……

马歇尔王站起身，推推那只Hellhound，那野兽发出了一声很不愉快的低啸，但还是顺从地从床上跳下来。“起床。”他告诉Vaako。“你需要吃东西，收拾干净自己。今天有很多事要做。”Vaako对他露出困惑的表情，他笑了。“你会明白的。”他拿起一堆黑色的布料丢到另一个男人的大腿上。“继续，洗澡，换衣服。吃点东西，然后到我的船舱来见我。”然后他就出门走了，把房间里剩余的空气也一起带走了。

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%屏%息%分%割%线%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

Vaako穿好衣服，在十分钟后启程去皇家议事厅，他选择了吞营养片而不是点餐吃饭。休息之后他感觉好多了，更警觉了些，他的身体又活过来了，像从前一样精力充沛。当他走路的时候他觉得比以往轻盈很多，但这只是因为穿着的衣服。他的铠甲没在房间里，Riddick扔给他的衣服不是以往那种厚重包得严严实实的衣服。它们是如子夜般漆黑的丝绸，它们轻盈的质地他感觉奇怪。衣服被裁剪得非常朴素，只在领口和袖口有一点刺绣，用的是比面料稍稍浅色一点的暗色丝线。他感觉很古怪，觉得穿着这样的衣服近乎是赤身裸体。

Well，至少这衣服不是Wulia喜欢的那种又重又奢华的东西。他*恨*那些外衣。

当他到达Riddick的船舱门口时慢下了脚步，但门口的侍卫却未曾迟疑片刻，他们对他尊敬地点头然后打开了门。Vaako微微皱眉，悄悄地走了进去。马歇尔王船舱的主厅从一个做作的小接见室变成了一间非正式的会议室。一个长长的矮桌围绕着许多把被随意拉开的椅子。冰冷的金属地板被铺上了一块厚厚的深色地毯。其它的更舒适的椅子都被塞到了一个安静的角落里。的确，他没想到Riddick房间弄成这样，而他在门口处的阴影里片刻，只是看着。

Riddick，Garen和Troan正围着桌子坐着，两个Necromonger都尊敬地正襟危坐，Riddick则如往日一般伸展着四肢从容优雅地坐着。其他人到眼睛都稳稳地放在他们的君王身上，而Riddick却正在看着他，依旧表情愉快。灯光很暗，刚刚够让其他人看见而又能允许Riddick摘掉平日带的护目镜。Vaako凝视了那双恼人的银色眼睛一会儿。之前在他的房间里他小心地步正视着它们，但现在他似乎控制不住自己了。说起来也是它们在昏暗的灯光下闪烁着的微光让他猜测着它们在完全的黑暗中会是什么样子——

Vaako意识到自己思绪的偏离后立刻紧急停止。他怀疑Riddick是不是会读心术，因为他听见一声低低的笑声。马歇尔王对他摆摆手要他坐到他右边椅子上，他静静地走过去，坐到椅子里。一块数据板被摆到他面前，屏幕上是行星说明。他拿起数据板来开始读，保持安静，等着听别人在讨论内容。

他们正在讨论一个入侵计划。

不是平常的那种——没有‘死亡或皈依’的任务，也没提及到一旦离开就炸毁星球的内容。Riddick一直在这一项上很坚决，而且Vaako很惊奇Troan与Garen这么容易就遂了他的愿。留下活口和不变换信仰违反了Necromonger最基本的准则！

~那才不是你真的在乎的……~

‘我告诉过你闭嘴。’Vaako警告过脑海里的那个小声音把注意力拖回数据板上。Riddick提议给那个星球上的人一个选择——也许这样会有用。那是个极其拥挤的贫瘠星球。如果Vaako生活在那里他会欣然接受这个远走高飞的机会。现在他在这里不就是这样吗？在取巧……脑海里那个让人烦的小声音现在正在嘲讽他。总是在取巧，向占领了他的家园的Necromonger们投降，向Zhylaw屈服，向Wulia屈服，现在是向Riddick屈服，因为他甚至都不知道自己为什么到这里来。

~也不准备问~

第一次他对那个小声音表示赞同。他不可能去问Riddick给他准备的那些未知计划——他也许可能不想来这里，也许都不想出现在马歇尔王周围，但是他*不*想死，仅因为再次让那个男人想起那庄他该负责的死亡。起码不是今天，谢谢。

“贵族们那里会有些问题，如果他们发现你不打算让所有人皈依的话。”Garen提醒着Riddick，他的嗓音中透着担忧。“他们最坚持我们的信仰。”

“为什么这样？”沙砾般的声音不经意的问道，但Vaako却能听出里面的好奇。

“我……”Garen微微皱眉。“我不知道。”银色的眼睛看向Troan，对方耸耸肩。他们都转向Vaako，他叹息一声开口道。

“贵族们是通过严守我们信仰的主旨而获得他们的地位的。没了那个他们就会一无所有，没权利，没地位。同士兵们完全不同。”Riddick看上去不是十分信服。他转回去看着Garen勋爵。

“你同意（这说法）吗？”

“嗯……是的。我以前没从这方面想过，但这是事实。没有信仰也就不需要贵族了——他们是我们的精神领袖，僧侣，如果你愿意。我……就我来说是不同的。我是从小被皈依的，而且还被一个贵族收养了，我不必打仗献媚驱赶其它的异教徒来获得我的地位。”银色的眼睛又回到他旁边的苍白男人身上。

“你是个勋爵？”

“我是晋升到我的位置上来的。与Troan和其他的几位勋爵一样。”

Riddick思索了片刻，然后他笑了。“Well，这会在周围制造出一些乐趣，嗯？让我们来看看那些呆瓜相互争斗一场空后会干些什么。”Garen居然吃吃发笑，Troan也是表情愉悦。Vaako依旧沉默不语，他猜测着Riddick知道不知道他会惹上多少麻烦。他希望他能带一只Hellhound在身边，因为会有更多把的匕首对准那个宽阔的后背。

~这事让你不安了，为什么？如果他死了你会更安全~

 

‘但对Necromonger们来说却不是。我们需要一个强大的领袖。Zhylaw的软弱迟早会将我们带向毁灭。’没有变革，没有成长，任何事物都无法存活下来，特别是对一个文明来说。Necromonger们会从心里开始变得软弱，因为他个人的恐惧和他利用他们自身的软弱来统治别人的方式。只要再过一两年的时间士兵们就会开始造反，然后技术兵就会开始对他们的工作不满，开始怠工。’Vaako已经看出细微的征兆了——这就是他为什么他那么快就屈服于Wulia的原因。他并不热爱这个信仰，但他却无法漠视他下面的那些人民。软弱，是的，但他会学着接受承认弱点。

Riddick是强大的，Riddick会给他们这个摇摇欲坠的种族带来急需的变革。世人看到的力量是个空壳而已，是个表象。毒瘤已经从内部把他们侵蚀到了——也许这个正在长大的毒瘤现在要被彻底切除了。

“你们想得太严重了。”那个低沉的咕噜声再次传到了他的耳朵里，一阵温暖的呼吸贴着他冰凉的皮肤。他差点不住自己跳起来，勉强继续看着马歇尔王。Riddick咧嘴一笑，转开头。一个仆人送进来一只装满水果的托盘，其人都专心工作着，讨论着那些阴谋和可能的动机，同时他们也会吃几片苹果或桃子。Vaako吃了几粒葡萄，偶尔被要求加入讨论。他的回答总是简明扼要，似乎很让Riddick吃惊。他在心里发笑——这男人觉得他凭什么当上第一指挥官的？肯定不是因为他是个傻瓜。

大约一小时之后Riddick打了个哈欠伸了伸懒腰。“就这样。明天早晨准备出发。”他完全是打发人走的口气，另外三个男人都站起身来。Troan斜眼看了看Vaako，似乎要得到许可确认之后再说那句Vaako对Zhylaw王说了无数次的仪式性的话。

“当我带领你的追随者去作战时将为你之名带来荣耀。”

Riddick几乎要哈哈大笑了。“Yeah。随便啦——你们总这么说？我要亲自领兵。”另外三个男人都呆呆地看着他。他则冷静地回望着，又张嘴吃了片苹果，还满不在乎地咀嚼着。最终Garen找回了自己的声音。

“这不-不合适宜，让马歇尔王亲自加入战斗……”

“不必在意。觉得我会让他们高兴吗？”他朝Vaako和Troan摊摊手。

“但如果有敌人伤害或者……”

“那你们就会有新一任马歇尔王，不是吗？得啦，别告诉我你们喜欢无所事事地躺在这个铁壳子里等着？哪还有什么乐趣？我快要软成一滩泥让别人来为我来打理一切了。”

“（可）才过了一个星期而已！”

“六天已经太久了。”Riddick起身抱怨着。“够了，不许再争论。行了，去工作吧。要在早晨的时候一切就绪。”

“是，马歇尔王。”三个男人恭敬地低头，然后转身离开。Riddick伸出长长的手臂抓住了Vaako。

“不是你。你留下。”

Vaako再次看着坐下。Riddick笑笑然后拿起数据板继续看文件，就不再搭理另一个男人了。Vaako沉默不安地等了一会儿，然后渐渐开始无聊，想寻找点东西来占据自己的注意力。他已经看过并研究过房间里的所有东西了。他在椅子上换了个姿势，丝绸擦过皮肤的低语仍然让他感觉怪异。他用一根手指慢慢地抚过左臂，惊讶于这件奇怪的新衣服的质地。当另一根长指寻着相同的轨迹最终停留在他的手肘窝处时，他的心几乎跳出了胸膛。

“感觉很棒，嗯？穿着这个走动好过你平时穿的那些厚重的破玩意儿（shit）。不明白你裹在那东西下到底是怎么喘气的。”Riddick靠在椅背上，十指交叠在脑后。穿着窄带背心和皮裤他的表情显得异常舒适。

‘和Zhylaw王有天壤之别。’Vaako再次比较两人，想起了前任马歇尔王所偏好穿的那些精工细作的长袍“我那些‘破玩意儿’*在*哪儿？”他问道，想起了今早他睡醒时自己那个没剩下什么东西的住处。

“在你新的住处里。”是个随随便便的回答。Riddick异常专心地研究着天花板，就好像他想在那里面找到天域的秘密一样。

“那，那地方在哪儿？”弱弱地说道。

Riddick对着房间的一个角落歪歪头。Vaako转头看见那里有个小门——他记得他上次来这个船舱时那里*没有*门。What——？

“去看看。但要快。我要去检阅军队。你要和我一起去。”

Vaako肯定他自己最好只是脸上表情震惊而已——这似乎被写上议事日程。他慢慢地站起身，走向那道心门，打开门走进去。房间的空间相当大，整齐干净，家具齐全，而且被布置的相当好。有个带小外间的卧室，与卧室相连是一间有着豪华大浴缸的浴室。他大部分的随身物品都在床上，等着他去随意摆放安排。他很高兴没有在这里看见他那些精致的宫廷服装，还有任何一件属于Wulia的衣服。他才不在乎那些东西去了哪里，只要他永远都不用再见到它们。

“来吧。”一个低沉的声音在他身后说道。“我们要离开了。你陪着我。”

“是，殿下。今天一整天时间吗？”

“（到时候）我们会知道的。”Riddick的回答得很含糊，他们离开房间去士兵们所在的楼层，Vaako以前从没在他的马歇尔王脸上见过那样自鸣得意的表情。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译感言：妈呀，这样就给拐来一起住啦，完全是正大光明利用职务之便搞办公室恋情呀！！


	4. 充满惊喜的午后

军事厅里的气氛如预料中一样冷凝。Vaako，就站在马歇尔王的右后方，深吸了一口那凝结的空气然后继续高度戒备。他早料到会这样。他看了看Troan，试图与那个经验不足的年轻人沟通一下他的担忧。Troan勋爵皱眉着眉头回望着他，意识到某些事情在进行着但却不确定是什么。Troan从没见过军事厅后的高级别对战。这很少见，没有再比为了马歇尔王的王位的战斗更高的级别了。挑战者赢得战斗——这次可不是个简单的巡查。

Riddick沉默了片刻，看着外面聚集过来的士兵。终于，“你们中谁想来告诉我一下放生了什么？”Troan表情微微失神，Vaako迅速开口想挽救回他朋友的一些面子。

“自您为马歇尔王的王位挑战之后一周一直如此。”

“我没为了‘任何东西’去挑战。只是想杀了那个……”

“是。”Vaako才不在乎他是不是打断了别人的话。“当他们将其视为一次挑战。而挑战者赢得一切，所以他们都干劲十足。”

“干劲十足？”

Vaako微笑了一下，一丝渴望进入了眼睛。加入军队的巨大感情波动控制了他。“是的，干劲十足。如果你可以赢得你的打斗，那他们也许也能赢得他们的。另外还有马歇尔王亲自观战？今天是进行挑战的日子。尤其在昨天他们刚刚进行过净化仪式之后更是如此。他们要一个月的时间重新学习自身的基本情绪。”

Riddick笑了笑，眼睛再次看向军队。他掏出护目镜戴好。“那么今天这里会有一场打斗，嗯？有人会来挑战我？”

“不太可能。”Troan这次开口说道。“他们不够了解您还不会冒这个险。但还是有可能发生——我建议您保持警惕。”

“永远都保持警惕。”Riddick声音更像才吃吃笑着。他向前走去，步下宽宽的台阶，走到士兵里去。在他走动的时候，Vaako和Troan包围在他两侧，他们的双眼因危险而变得警惕。各级指挥官都站在他们的部队前面，当他通过的时候都恭敬地垂下头。开始的几分钟里没发生什么不寻常的事情。如平常的检阅部队无异。Riddick已经来了来来回来了三次了。他开始表情失望，这时在前面的部队中发生了突发事件。

军官向他的中士长官挑战——两个男人走进了个由军士们形成的圆圈。Riddick停下脚步看着，他面无表情，黑色的护目镜藏起了那双银色眼睛中的情绪。Vaako发现自己正盯着他的君王而不是那场打斗，他暗暗责备自己，强迫他那任性的注意力回到它该呆的地方。那场打斗残忍且血腥，两个男人公平地对战。这场打斗比预想的结束的更快，一把插进心脏的小刀技术了一切。新产生的中士正站在那里俯视着他的对手，然后撕下他的徽章戴到自己的制服上。他周围的士兵低声说着通常应该被士兵们喊出来的赞赏之词，他带着得意的表情走到新的位置上。

“现在会变多的。”Vaako轻声说着。Riddick没有看他，但他知道那个男人在听着。“挑战者在第一场打斗中就胜出。其他人会把这看成一个好兆头。”说着他的话就被证明完全正确——在他们周围又发生了三场打斗，很快在在整个大厅延伸开。Riddick看着那些打斗中的人们，双唇挑起出一道野性的微笑。Troan与Vaako飞快地看了彼此一眼——两人都意识到他们的马歇尔王想亲自加入这场打斗中去。Troan吞了口口水，压低声音慎重地说道。

“马歇尔王-您不能挑战。他们会都朝您来的。”

“我早就知道。不会让我太开心的。”

Vaako看着围着他们缓缓移动的人群，心不在焉地说出了接下来的话。“如果您希望，可以为您安排空手搏击。”他皱眉看着一个大个子上校正盯着他们，这让他差点漏掉了回答。

“我希望。谁和我一起去？”该死的男人，他又这么干了！那些言语正贴着他的皮肤泛着温暖，那嘴唇几乎要触到他的耳朵了。他几乎要放声喊叫了。

“任-任何您要求的人。”

这让他得到了一个低沉的笑声。“哦，是吗？好吧，那么，你的搏击技术到底怎么样呢？”

Vaako没来得及让他那个震惊的脑袋想出一个回答——那个体型魁梧的上校就突然怒吼一声朝他们扑过来。他们自动假定他是冲着Riddick来得，结果当那人转而袭向他的时候，Vaako完全被踢到在地。他扭动身体翻滚堪堪避开刺过来的一刀，站在了一个由士兵草草围成的圆圈中。他清楚地知道Riddick和Troan还有他们所站的地方现在已经成了那个圈的一部分了。然后他的注意力稳稳地集中到那个正向他袭来的大个子男人身上。

‘好大个子的家伙。’他想着，莫名地开心。那个上校整整高出他一个头，比Riddick还要健壮，全身铠甲，手里还握着一柄长长的匕首，双臂和腿上有很多皮带装饰，而与此同时Vaako穿着轻薄的丝绸，没有护甲，只是腰上佩戴了一柄小刀。他将它拔出来，手指握住那熟悉的刀柄。当那个男人再次冲向他的时候他飞快地感谢自己睡了那么久——如果这场挑战发生在之前的某一天，那么他就会被轻易杀掉。

他避开呼啸而来的刀刃，重重地用拳头击向那个男人没有防护的下巴。上校对他咆哮着，用匕首划出了一个错误的弧。Vaako如移动的水银，避开致命的刀锋钻过男人腋又是一击。这下打到了鼻子上，且将其打碎，男人的胸前和脸上都沾满了血。他发出愤怒与疼痛的怒吼。再次向他扑去，试图用匕首锋利的刀刃抓住那苗条油滑的身形。

Vaako滑向一边，一拳落在粗壮的手腕上，匕首当啷一声掉在地板上。上校又猛地拔出另一把匕首再次刺过来。Vaako扭身避开袭向他心脏的一击，刀刃在他的胸前划开了一道浅浅的刀口，留下了一道窄窄的血红色。他对着那个男人微笑着，榛子绿色的双眼里满是轻蔑。“你就这么*点*本事吗？”他轻声问道，这样的羞辱让那个男人愤怒到丧失了理智。

他依旧是躲开另一阵拳风，围绕着那个男人小心的计算着。他几乎没机会用他自己的刀结束这次争斗——对他来说这个士兵的战甲太厚重无法将一把小刀插进攻击点。Well，还有其它办法来料理这个。当那个大个子男人再次靠近他时，他猛地蹲下身翻滚出现在对方身后，狠狠敲向对方的脖颈，这让上校无力跪地。他再次打他，打掉了那个沉重的头盔，让那个男人扑倒在地。

“投降？”Vaako平静地问道，给他一条体面地结束打斗又不用死的路走。那个男人表情丑陋地瞪着他的眼睛，却点点头。Vaako优雅地点头接受投降，然后转身走开。他发现自己正直直地看着Troan，看见第一指挥官的眼睛瞪大，他本能地趴倒在地。那个上校突然越过他，那把本来要撕开Vaako后背的匕首贴着地面发出咔哒声，那男人以尴尬的姿势挥舞着匕首。

Vaako跳起来站好，双眼冒火。‘无耻！’他的思想尖叫着这个词，但嘴却紧闭着。他不用说出来——其它士兵都面带讥笑地自上校身边向后退开。这个男人在公开的投降之后再次试图攻击。即使是在Necromonger中这样的事也是可耻的。

那个上校蹒跚地站好，表情因狂怒而扭曲着。“我*要*打败你！”他喊叫道，移动的速度比Vaako原以为这种块头的男人还要快。微微放松警戒，小个子男人设法避开了匕首，却没有避开紧随其后的拳头。拳头重重地落在他的胸口上，打得他倒退了好几步。他猛地倒在了某人身上，某个不仅没有因为这一击而摇晃一下还抓住他，强壮的双手轻而易举地久维持住他的平衡的人。某个没有穿护甲的人——Vaako甚至都不用看就能猜到是谁。

他也没时间去看——那个上校再次逼近。Vaako希望会被宽恕，因为他利用他那个强壮的马歇尔王当跳板将自己弹向那个浑身怒气的男人，当他跳起来的时候微微旋身，把匕首深深地刺进护甲金属片的链接处。刀刺穿了男人的右肩，完全废掉了对方这条手臂的作战能力——手臂软软地垂下来，当他猛地抽刀时红色的血自他的手套上滴落。两个男人都摔倒在地板上，又都同时站起身退后，喘息地盯着彼此。

上校用左手笨拙地抓着最后一把匕首。Vaako紧握住自己那光滑的白刃，他们再次绕着圈。

‘这个男人不懂得适时放弃吗？’Vaako发现自己的胸膛里升起了一点小小的敬佩，经管那个男人之前做了不名誉的行动。好像有某种信号一样，他们同时扑向彼此，跌撞在一起，在地板上翻滚。看着的人都说不出到底放生了什么——突然Vaako将那个男人搁倒，膝盖压在他受伤的肩膀，用他的刀子在他的喉咙处划出一道红色的细线。

“投降？”这次他喊出了这个词，给了这个卑鄙的杂种前所未闻的二次机会。Vaako钦佩他所看到的勇敢——这个受伤的男人还在继续战斗，他所受的重伤会让他在指挥官言中得到一些补救。

深陷的蓝色双眼充满愤怒地回瞪着他，他还以为答案是no。随后它们对着他扑扇了一下，愤怒突然变成了敬意的萌芽。他开口，那个答复几乎让Vaako因惊讶割断他的脖子。

“我（愿）侍奉你。”

“不！”Vaako喊道，从那男人身上跳开，低头瞪着他。

“自愿归属，Vaako。”Troan平静地说道，走到震惊的战士身边。

“不！”这次变成了嘶鸣，Vaako已经盯着那个大个子上校，那人正平静地回望着他。

“自愿归属且正式有效，Vaako。”Troan的声音中带着警告——Vaako重重吞咽了下。他必须接受，有这么多士兵看着，他无能无力。否则会如那个虚假的投降一样不名誉。他对着那个四仰八叉的士兵草草的点了下头。

“去医务室。”他冷冷地说道，然后转身走开。他默默穿过人群，他们都尊敬地给他让路，直到他再次站到位于马歇尔王身边的位置上。

“你自己也应该去医务室。”话轻易出口。Vaako低头看着自己，惊讶地看见他的衬衫从左边起都是湿乎乎的。他被伤到了却从没注意到。一部分是因为肾上腺素的作用，还有部分是净化依旧残留着的麻木感。“你和他在地板上翻滚的时候他够到你了。”现在另一个男人的声音中多了几分消遣的痕迹，Vaako满脸愁容。

 

“晚些时候我会去。”Riddick耸耸肩，异常迅速地结束了检阅。Vaako的打斗似乎使整个气氛平静了下来——没在出现争斗。视察一结束Troan就去写报告了，Riddick开始漫步走进大厅里，给了Vaako一个明显解读为 ‘跟我走否则后果自负’的表情。他决定不冒那个险，顺从的跟着走。

Riddick直接把他带到了医务室，实习医生在他身边啧啧称奇地清理着那个小刀伤。“并没真的伤到，没伤到重要器官。”那个男人愉快的宣布，对马歇尔王解释道，而对方正双臂交叉在胸前，斜倚着墙壁，表情是全然的漠不关心。医生将伤口缝合好，在上面涂上一种药膏，凭经验Vaako知道涂上这个明天早晨伤口会处于半愈合状态了。他胸口上的伤口虽然流了血，但却与擦伤无异。涂上更多的药膏，医生又啧了一声，对着那片扩散开的淤青，那是之前落在他身上的击打造成的。然后Vaako就重获自由可以走了。

Riddick又把他带回了皇家议事厅，Garen勋爵正带着愉快的问候和吃的在那里恭候着。他们沉默地吃了一会儿，然后，“那话是什么意思？”

“殿下？”

“‘我侍奉你。’是什么意思？”

Vaako怒视着自己的盘子不说话。Garen勋爵对他咧嘴一笑。

“你弄了条狗狗，Vaako？”指挥官对着他射过来那个泌着毒液的表情几乎让他哈哈大笑。

“到底是什么意思？”Riddick失去耐性地咆哮道。

“我假定是先有过场打斗?”Garen得到了点头作为回答。“然后那人说了‘我侍奉你’？”又点了下头。“那他投降了，完全投降。现在Vaako‘拥有’他了。一个完全忠诚的侍卫，他会舍命保护他的安全。你必定是（给对方）留下了好印象，Vaako。”

Vaako嘟囔了几句，狠毒的咬着一个苹果。另外两个男人笑看着他，然后他更用力地咀嚼。他最不想要事就是有个这样的侍卫，某个会跟前跟后总是在远远地方保持警惕着的人。他们通常最后会变得很麻烦，那些人，（他们）决定什么对他们的‘主人’是危险的，总是会吓到周围的人-哦，在开他的玩笑吗？最让他恶心的是承担义务。他不想*拥有*个私人侍卫！那个人所说所做的一切他都要负责，要照看，要挂心。他还要供养那个男人，衣服，住处……那男人甚至都不会吃东西除非他记得给他许可。

~我不要这样~

他继续怒视着桌子，Riddick和Garen却在讨论着那些打斗，其中一些Garen是在监视器里看到的。Vaako自己的那场打斗却故意没被提及。然后他们讨论起贵族们会对明天宣布执行的战役有什么样的反应。Garen再三重复的某些话似乎一点都没有引起Riddick的注意。Vaako一直保持沉默，直到Garen请求离开后，他冲口而出。

“您今后得小心背后。”

“What now？”Riddick对着他挑起一道眉毛。护目镜又被摘到了。

“贵族们-他们会图谋对抗您的。他们不全都是弱的。他们中一些人曾经是战士，其他人被训练过打斗，这样他们就可以去挑战更高的贵族。”

Riddick微笑着再次靠向他。“你也得小心自己的背后，huh？”

自打斗后Vaako的肾上腺素还在高涨着，所以他想都没想就说道。“你到底想从我身上得到些什么，殿下？”

Riddick靠回自己的椅子里看着他，幽默的情绪闪过那双闪亮的眼。“想要我今天得到的。某个站在我身后，告诉我那些应该知道别人却忘记或以为我已经知道的事。某个不惧向我说出个人观点的人。想要个能当得力助手（right-hand）的人。”

他没期待Vaako有所反应。

那话抽干了Vaako血管里的肾上腺素，让他的心向石头一样沉到了胃里。‘他不可能是那个意思——他不可能知道那个的意思的。’

“殿-殿下……请不要那样称呼我。”他谢天谢地Garen勋爵已经走了——他能想象得出那个男人会如何欢天喜地地揪着这些话不放。Riddick表情惊讶地看着他。

“从来不知道你还能变得比现在还苍白。我说了什么吗？”

“……”

“Vaako。我说了什么吗？”这次声音变得尖利。

“Right Hand”他很勉强，但如果他不告诉他Riddick会自己调数据出来。那样他也许会知道得清楚。看着那男人疑问的表情他继续说道。“马歇尔王的Right Hand。是个头衔，已经很久都没被使用过了。是-是种……综合性……身份。”

“综合了什么？”

Vaako叹息道。“侍卫。顾问。伙伴。是会照顾好一切不需要你操心的人，从衣食住行到操控贵族们。这头衔……是只使用在男人身上。”

Riddick表情怪异地看着他。“而你不想要这头衔？”

“……不想。”

“为什么？”

Vaako想看着他但发现自己做不到。他的双眼别开不去面对那热切的凝视。“比我期望的多出太多责任。”

“你曾经*期望*当马歇尔王！”

“我没有！我期望我们的人民有个强大的领袖！我当时很高兴当……”他截断了自己的话。‘白痴！够了就闭上嘴！’

“当我杀了Zhylaw的时候？”Riddick的表情又变得开心了。他靠过去，微亮的双眼看着那个面色灰白的男人。“我觉得你漏到了某些事。是什么？”在那样的凝视下Vaako除了耸了下肩摇摇头外，只是微微蠕动了下。“来吧，我知道其中必有内幕。”他脑海里似乎突然出现个闪光。“只用在男人身上的头衔，嗯？如果我让个女人来做这些他们会怎么称呼这个身份？”

Vaako真诚地希望他能藏到桌子底下——他*知道*他一定脸红了。

“王-王后。”（High Consort特指国王或女王的配偶，可翻译成亲王或王后、王妃。）

Riddick笑着跌回椅子上。“之前漏掉了*主题*，Vaako。”另一个男人脸红得更厉害了，径自盯着桌子死活不肯抬头。

“您现在明白我为什么不想您那样称呼我了？”

~真的？~

“真的？”天呀，这男人一定会读心术！！他读出了Vaako脑子里的那个恼人的声音。他只是叹息一声后向前倾倒，让前额*碰地一声*抵在桌子上。Riddick窃笑着再次靠近，再次让Vaako的耳朵沐浴在温热的气息里。

“太糟糕了，Cylus Vaako。因为你马上就会被人这样称呼。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译感言：哇！王后呀！！！大家没猜到吧！！这就是从今以后Vaako勋爵的头衔！！国王右手边的座位就是给王后坐的。西方文化中主人右手边的席位是给最尊贵的客人坐的，更何况是国王身边的位置。


	5. 平静的傍晚？

他瞪大着双眼。

一直瞪大着双眼，而Riddick笑看着他震惊的表情。

“您-您一定不是认真的……”他试着说道，此时他从记忆里挖了Wulia在她最后的尖叫之歌里说过的话。‘他甚至曾睡过一两位勋爵……’当时他一点都没注意到这话。他回望着Riddick，对方的笑容变得更大。

“这……不是个玩笑？”

“开玩笑是最*不可能*存在在我脑中的事。”Riddick弓起身伸了一个大懒腰，双臂伸向天花板，炫耀着结实有力优点突出的身形。这让Vaako想到了某些事情——他觉得自己的脸*又*红了。Riddick的坏笑转为得意洋洋。他靠过来用一只手捧着Vaako的脸颊，拇指贴着颊骨抚弄着。“就喜欢你脸红的时候。”他低声说着，声音深远而沙哑。

“显而易见。”Vaako试图让自己的声音听起来干巴巴的，同时他也感觉到自己的脸颊更热了，而且他不确定他自己能保证不发抖。Riddick眼中的闪光加剧了他的溃败。那只大手转移了位置，Riddick的手指正沿着他的脖子往下移动。

“这样你能感觉到多少？”他问道，银色的眼睛靠近地看着Vaako的脸。

榛绿色的眼睛坦然诚实地回望着对方。“不是很多。感觉更像穿着许多层衣服。”

“刚刚开始消退，huh？你没去那个该死的净化室？你又开始有触觉了。”

“是的。净化的效果会随着时间消失。这也就是强制净化法案被制定出来的原因，为了使我们保持强大。”

“我不觉得停止净化会让你变得衰弱。要用一个月的时间，对吗？你说过的战士们要一个月的时间从新学会最基本情感。”

“我……对，大部分的人是用一个月的时间。”Riddick皱眉。

“但不是你。因为我能让你脸红——你两天前才刚刚净化过。所以你一定能感觉到什么。”他停顿了片刻，皱着眉继续抚摸Vaako的脸颊和喉结处。感觉起来还是像隔着东西，但他的Right Hand还是情不自禁地贴上来——他已经很久都没有被人这样爱抚过了。Wulia-好吧，不会有人把她的触摸叫做爱抚的。急切，也许。但不是善意的急切。他看着Riddick，那人现在正在研究着数据板，用左手叫出数据信息，同时右手继续着温柔的爱抚。他猜测则，如果是他的殿下，急切起来会是什么样子——他的大脑又尖叫着停止了。‘白痴！’他暗自咒骂道。他打算要把更多注意力集中到生理状况上。

“我是对的——尴尬也被在基本情感里。需要三到四周重新学会。到底怎么，Vaako？为什么你会不同？”微微泛着光的眼睛再次集中到他身上。

现在Vaako不再脸红了。他知道他的脸一定白的像鬼。他吞下以后喘息，试图再次使用早晨时的策略。之前起过作用的。

“H-Hounds去哪儿了？”

Riddick怒视了他片刻，用眼睛打量着他。终于，“在里面的房间里。还不打算放他们出来散步。怎么了？”他的嗓音变得愉悦。“你想念Protega了？”

“Pro……？”Vaako表情迷惑。Riddick站起身，打开内室的门。几乎立刻Vaako就和那只那天早晨要趴到他腿上的雌性Hellhound大眼瞪小眼了。

“Protega”Riddick说道，搔着她耳朵的后面。她开始发出深沉的咕噜声——哀怨地用鼻尖蹭着Vaako的手臂。他犹豫地伸出手抚过带着鳞甲的脸颊，怀疑她是否能感觉得到。但她感觉到了，咕噜的声音开始变大。马歇尔王笑道。“她的确最喜欢你。”另一只Hellhound把头放到Riddick的腿上，他转而去爱抚那一只。Protega似乎并不介意。她坐到Vaako旁边把头放到他的大腿上。其它只Hellhound们在房间里到处漫步，研究探索着那些犄角旮旯，偶尔过来嗅嗅Vaako或者过去向他们的主人邀宠。

“你知道的，我不会总让你侥幸逃脱的。”这话让Vaako猛地抬起头。

“殿下？”

“每当我想了解你的净化瘾头时你就岔开话题。你还是不信任我，对不对?”

“我……”Vaako停了一下，绿色的眼睛里都是担忧。“我是忠诚的，但……”

“忠诚与信任是两回事。我愿意等几天，Vaako—但你最好准备好告诉我。”

“您信任我吗？”Vaako不确定这个问题从何而来，但觉得这才公平。

“比我对你所知得还要多，是的。很好笑，嗯？之前觉得我应该杀了你，觉得你可能会扒了我皮当围毯。”Riddick又笑了，是一个掠食动物的微笑。他靠着Protega，一只手慢慢滑到Vaako的手臂上。“幸而我有装监视器监视你。屠杀了这么美丽的事物会是人间憾事。”

Protega咕噜着。她似乎也很喜欢脸红得Vaako。

 

################我@是@脸@红@分@割@线##############

 

Troan指挥官在门外等着侍卫为他通禀。等他被允许进入的时候，他突然停住了，面对的是一只咆哮的Hellhound而不是想见的那个男人。

“放松。”马歇尔王的声音安抚了那只野兽让它让开了路，但还是继续用发亮的眼睛盯着他。他小心地往前走去，警惕地看着房间里所有的野兽。

“我以为有六只？”他问道，数着它们。

“是有。一只跟着Vaako。”

“哦。”Troan很好奇，却不打算问。他也许不像Vaako那样经验丰富反应敏捷，但那位指挥官却有着某种大部分Necromonger早就失去的天真气质。Vaako很少考虑他自己，所以每当*别人*注意到他的时候似乎总能让他很惊讶。如果不是因为Vaako女爵他会快活地当一辈子中队指挥官（排长）。但，当他和他的前夫人一被叫来审判厅，Troan和Garen就意识到Riddick对这个黑发男人有兴趣。“我被告知您希望和我讨论一下入侵计划。”

“Yeah。我们先等等Vaako—我让他去收拾干净自己。他的衣服还沾着血呢。”

“啊。”

Riddick做手势让他坐下，在桌子上交叉起双臂看着他。“你认识Vaako很长时间了？”

“他训练过我。我皈依的时候十岁大，他是我的一个指挥官。”

“这份净化记录是怎么回事？”Riddick将数据板滑到他面前。Troan研究了一会儿后摇摇头。

“我不知道。过去我也常常猜测——Vaako永远都是一周至少净化一次。他被抓来的时候还是个孩子，这个我知道，但是他母星的记录却从未出现过。”Riddick抬起一道眉毛询问道，Troan耸耸肩。“我很好奇就看了，但没有记录。还有另外七个人和他在同一天被带回来，他们都已经死了。死在了战斗中……”他停顿了一下。“或是死在了净化室里。”

 

###############分割线######################

淋浴之后Vaako总是会感觉好很多。虽然在他的新衣柜里挂满了丝绸外衣，但他还是选择穿上了自己那套最简单的旧厚衣服。是呆板的黑灰色衬衫和裤子，这让他有种一切正常的舒适感。他感觉从今之后他会不顾一切地需要这感觉。Protega正趴在他床上，当他走出浴室的时候发出咕噜向他打招呼。她先于他走进马歇尔王的第一议事厅。Troan正和Riddick一起坐在会议桌边，当他进房间时两个男人都猛抬头看着他，就想他们正在打量琢磨着他。他保持平静的表情，但心里在疯狂的猜测着自己是不是做了什么错事。

他们两没人提起什么错事——Riddick对着座位向他挥挥手，然后他拿起一块数据板。他们重复了一遍入侵计划的最终细节，然后坐着讨论了一些军事事务；士兵的数量，力量，弱点和训练计划。Vaako很快就意识到Riddick正因为某些事情焦躁不安着——他已经开始熟悉起来他的殿下的脾气情绪。他想着到底放生了什么，但那个男人显然不会当着Troan勋爵的面提起。他想着等那人走了他会不会愿意告诉他。

Troan最终在大约三十分钟后请求离开。Vaako等着Riddick开口，但他却只是坐在那里盯着虚无的空间，微微皱着眉抚着那只Hellhound首领的头，那是一只巨大的雄性，拒绝让任何其它的Hellhound们把头放到马歇尔王的大腿上。

“那只的名字叫什么？”Vaako试着将Riddick的注意力从困扰着他的事情上转移开。反正，马歇尔王的Right Hand的职责里包括陪伴，而且如果他让他的殿下太过沉溺在正控制着他的黑暗情绪里，那他就是个太不合格的伙伴了。

“Rage（愤怒）”这个词似乎压垮了他建立起来的沉默之壁。“我不想你再去做任何净化。明白了吗？”Vaako怎么想也没想到是这个。

~除了这个什么都行！~

“殿-殿下，我……我无法……”

“不许再去。”言语很尖锐，是个明确的命令。“我不管你为什么觉得你自己需要这样。我要你的一切都恢复你自身的正常标准，在这个神经病的部落把你当便宜捡去之前。你还记得起正常是什么样的吗？”

Vaako垂着头，无言地摇摇头。Riddick板着脸说道。“我觉得不是这样，会找出原因的。我触摸你的时候想你能感觉到。想你能感觉舒服。你恢复成那样要多久？”

“大约六天。有时候是七天。”Vaako的声音很低。Riddick却表情惊喜。

“比我想象的要快。”他吃吃地笑着，再次放松下来。“给你四天时间做准备，行吗？”他对着小个子男人扭动着一条眉毛，等着他脸红。当他看见了的时候咧嘴笑了，只是很快又恢复了严肃的表情。“我是认真的，Vaako。离那些净化室远点。（我）不想你像其他人那样死掉。”Vaako看着他。“得到了一点关于你的信息。你还记得起你的母星吗？”

“不。”

“嗯。那记得起和你一起被带来的其他人吗？”

“不。”他的声音中有着奇怪的音色，近乎是希望的。

“他们都死了。”Riddick平静地说道。“你和我有点像。都是我们族裔的最后一个。知道狂怒星人吗？”Vaako摇摇头。

“Zhylaw王封锁了一切关于狂怒星的信息，它的居民几乎都被看守了起来。我只知道没有任何男性被留下，即使是女性也很少能见到。”他严肃地看着Riddick。“您想去寻找她们吗？”

“她们还在狂怒星上吗？”

“我不觉得那个星球还有人居住。大部分人都已经逃走了，为了避开Zhylaw王的突然捕杀行动。”

“为什么他不像以往那样炸掉那地方？”

“我也不知道。我相信他是希望有难民返回来，这样他就能发现他们并杀死他们。”

“听起来像他。过来。”Vaako的眼睛惊讶的瞪大，但他还是顺从地起身走近。Riddick把两只大手放到他的窄腰上，将他拖过去直到他站到他的两腿间。Rage喷着恼怒的鼻音走开，走向依旧趴在Vaako椅子边的Protega，圈着她趴下。Riddick抬头微笑着看着他的美人俘虏。“又穿上你那些厚重的破玩意了。能感觉到我的手吗？”

 

“还是像隔着东西。”这样已经足够让他的心怦怦跳了。

“如果你感觉强烈了就告诉我。”Riddick轻声命令着，手顺着侧腰向上滑去，温柔地抚过刀伤。他彻底地探索着Vaako修长的肢体，抚过他的肋骨，平摊的上腹部，甜蜜地胸膛。他的双手停放在宽宽的肩膀上，用双眼询问着。Vaako缓缓地摇着头。对于被否定自己的净化行为他微微感觉到不再那么不安——他*从未*像这样被人触摸过，他绝望地想能感觉到。

Riddick的手滑向更高处，再次摸索着他的项部，以一次那双手刷过了净化留下的伤疤。感官感觉突如其来，几乎疼痛但又不是疼痛的感觉如洪水般淹没了Vaako的神经系统。他尖声抽气，双腿软成一滩泥。Riddick抓住了他，然后将他安放到自己的大腿上。他虚弱地靠着那强壮的胸膛，抬起头看到那双银色的眼睛正回望着他。

“*这样*感觉该死的好！弄疼（你）了？”

“不……也……不是。”Vaako的整个身体都在微微地颤动着。Riddick微笑地抚着他的头发，一个让Vaako再次震惊的温柔抚摸。温柔（的动作）的确不在预料之中。Riddick一直搂着他，直到他停止了颤抖，才不情愿地拉过另一把椅子把他的Right Hand安置上去。Vaako微微摇摆了下。

“All right？”Riddick受到了一个点头作为答复。那个苍白的男人显然已经重新振作了起来。

“那是怎么回事？”Riddick问道，歪着头专心地看着他。

“我也不知道。那从没……”他沉默了。

“你从没摸过你的伤疤？你妻子也没摸过？”

“摸过。它们-我没感觉到……”Vaako不知道怎么说清楚，用自己的手指抚过伤疤，表明当他自己摸的时候没有任何反应。“它们是会比较敏感一点。在这儿的确能更清楚的感觉到触摸。但现在所发生的-以前从没发生过……”榛子色的眼睛笼罩着迷茫和一种Riddick无法名状的情绪。然后两人都没再说话，有人在敲了下门。

“什么事？”Riddick喊道，很恼怒。一个侍卫打开门好奇地探进头来。

“请原谅，马歇尔王。Yur上校来了。”

“谁？”Riddick继续怒目而视。

“Yur上校。他是Vaako爵爷的荣誉侍卫。”

Riddick表情疑问地看着Vaako，那人软软地呻吟一声缩到椅子里。“荣誉侍卫。今天我打败的那个上校。我几乎都把他忘了。”

“你准备拿他怎么办？”

“我不能*把*他怎么样。到目前为止他都得跟着我。少待一会儿在士兵们眼里都是种耻辱。”

“那-你准备把他搁那里去？”

“目前他先睡在我外面的房间里。如果是在我的指挥所他就得睡到门外。”Vaako的满脸愁容足以与Riddick某些表情相媲美。

“真的不想要他，对吗？”

“荣誉侍卫通常是种麻烦。即使他们不是，我也不想要一个影子，一个会到处跟着我的人。”Riddick的表情有些轻微的惊恐。“什么？”

“到处？！”Vaako被新得的那个仆人弄出来的苦恼开始变成好笑——特别是那个问题——然后，第一次，Riddick看到了他真正意义上的微笑。Vaako并没有注意到大个子男人脸上那个迷醉的表情。

“他不会跟着我的等您……等您想……”即使微笑着，他还是脸红了。他又觉得自己像个可怜的青春期男孩了，而他不在乎。当然，他没有太多和男人相处的经验-好吧，是完全没经验-但这与*那*完全不同。不是吗？

随后，再次想起Riddick那双手所引发的眩晕感，也许这次会大不相同。

~也许……会更棒些~

他此次红了脸。

 

#############脸红分割线#################3

 

Yur很快就决定了三件事。他不喜欢这些昏暗的房间，他不喜欢那些Hellhound，还有他*不*喜欢这个马歇尔王。意识到那个小个子指挥官打败了他，还弄伤了他，这在这个体型巨大的男人身上引起了一股迅速猛烈的崇拜之心。他妒忌地看着那个银色眼睛的动物饲养者用手充满独占欲地抚摸着Vaako那些复杂的发辫。两个男人冷淡地向他打过招呼后就完全忽视了他，一起讨论着氦核星战役的损失后需要补充队伍。

那些Hellhound围着他转，很明显被他的出现所扰乱，嗅着他身上的味道。他的味道似乎让它们全都厌恶地咆哮吼叫，但它们却又一次次的靠近。他真的想杀掉其中一只。也许剩下的那些就会离他远点。当它们太过火的时候，马歇尔王会把它们叫走，但他从未命令它们彻底放弃。Yur知道他可以的——并且这一至少会让他喜欢这男人一点。

现在另外两个男人似乎准备就寝了——他们用非常低的声音说着话，但Yur的听觉很灵敏。那是他的族裔的特性，即使当一个人被Necromonger们抓来并且皈依，你也不会失去的固有的能力。他对偷听从来都没有罪恶感。他不是应该不计代价保护他的主人吗？谁也不知道那些信息会变得有用。

“四天似乎将会是很长的一段时间。”Riddick低语着，他又在抚摸着那丝绸般的黑发了。Vaako红着脸偷瞄了眼自己沉默的荣誉侍卫。

“如果……如果您不愿意等到……”

“你不反对？听话的小随从，是不是？”他靠得更近，再次耳语着，知道这样会让他的Right Hand发疯。“也想你能享受到。”他咧嘴笑着，Vaako的脸变得更红了——白皙精致的脸庞上的淡淡粉红是种美丽事物。他瞟了眼Yur，那人正潜伏在阴影里。他猜测着这人是想在他面前藏起自己。因为身处黑暗，他反而更能轻易看到他的表情——显然，Vaako的侍卫也很欣赏这淡淡的粉红色。Riddick皱眉。“把Protega带在你身边。”

“殿下？”

“把她带在身边。（我）想你睡得好点。任何人在知道自己安全的情况下都会睡得更好些。”

“您不需要保护我。”

Riddick再次笑了。知道Vaako几乎感觉不到，但是他还是将嘴唇轻轻地贴在那个男人的耳朵上回答道。

“总是会保护属于我的东西。”

哈，对。谁又能想到*粉红*会成为他最喜欢的颜色呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者提示：‘Protega’的读法是‘Pro-tay-sha’是法语词‘protector（保护者）’的误用。  
> 译者提示：没在字典里查到这个误用，但是倒是有查到‘Protege’意思是被保护人、宠儿、门徒的意思。


	6. 空无一人的星球

这个星球很冷，还有种奇怪的味道，就像盛在金属碗里的死水。到处都是建筑——触目所及没有一点开阔空间。灰色的建筑，高耸进灰色的天空。一切都是灰色的——灰色的灰尘像厚套子一样覆盖了每个表面，风卷着灰色的纸张落到空旷的街道里。这个地方就像在瞬间冻结了——空了的运输工具，房子的门敞着，赝品商人贩售的低劣商品散落在街道上。扫描结果显示这个人口过剩到变态的星球的居民很少搬家，但现在却连一个鬼影子都没有。听不到任何声音，一点动静都没有。

“这儿见鬼的到底怎么了？”Riddick轻声问着，护目镜扫过他们面前废弃的广场。研究人员们认定他们面前的这栋挎着的建筑不是宫殿就是政府所在地，因此他们才计划了他们的着陆地点。这建筑大概花了很多钱建造，但现在已经倾倒废弃了。脆弱的外框破损地悬在半空中，窗子上都是裂开或者碎裂的亮色玻璃。一切都被涂上了一层灰，就像城市的其它部分一样。

“放出传感器。”Troan对着士兵叫道。“这里*有*人，找到他们。”士兵们服从地走开，慎重地走过废墟，搜索着他们急预寻找的迹象。弓着身形的传感器领路，操作者跟在后面。士兵们搜索着，一直走出了Riddick他们的视线范围也没有人喊说有发现。

“另一组着陆的随行人员也报告了相同的情况。” Troan说着拿开他的通讯器。“住房都被废弃了，而且到处都没有有人的迹象。”

“也许他们看见彗星机所以藏起来了？舰船有扫描到任何的洞穴或者地下掩体吗？”Troan转身走开去执行马歇尔王的命令。Riddick趁他分神去办别的事，趁机跳下舷梯走到街道上。

Vaako就跟在他身后。

Riddick向后转头看着另一个男人咧嘴笑道。“无法甩掉*你*，嗯？”

“是你自己要我当你的Right Hand的。”

Riddick笑了。“那，过来吧。他们做那些无聊事的时候我们就来找些乐子吧。”他突然闪进一条小巷，Vaako紧跟他的脚步。“你的影子呢？”

“我派他看守舰船。他的巡逻队去另一边了。”

“那么我们也摆脱他了？”Vaako点点头，然后Riddick突然抓住他，把他推靠到灰色的砖墙上。

“很好。”随后温热的嘴唇压上来，带来了一个完全出乎意料的吻。这个惊喜让Vaako猛然抽气，Riddick则趁此机会分开了他的嘴唇。等片刻后他抬起头时，他几乎快让另一个男人昏过去了，因为那聪明舌头探索了他嘴里的每一寸温热。“感觉到了？”沙哑的低吟贴着他的脸颊。他完全找不回自己的声音，只能点点头回答。那双手抚上他的手臂，滑过肩膀，捧着他的脸。

他的手臂没有太多感觉，他只穿了一片铠甲，是一片护心甲，让他的肩膀几乎什么都感觉不到。但是他在自己皮肤上*感觉*的温热双手已经比过去多年所感觉到的一切更真实。

“好多了？”

“是-是的。”

“很好。”Riddick放开他，又把注意力转到手头上的事上面。他们无声地游荡在空旷的街道上，尽量挑小巷探索，为了避开那些会想陪着他们的Necromonger巡逻队员。Vaako很快就见到了他的殿下在母舰上从没有过的放松样子。Well，这对他有益。他记得-有些其他星球他可以去探险。

~那你也会陪着他一起去探险？~

‘当然。陪伴不正是我的职责所在吗？’他真的开始对自己感到惊奇了——别人也都有个小声音在脑子里和他们争论吗？

~只是为探险？~

‘我喜欢探险。’他无法欺骗自己。他渐渐明白无论何处他都要跟随着这个男人，不论他喜欢与否。他总是恐惧变得太过鲜活敏感，自那时到现在他都知道如果其他Necromonger们发现……well，发现他是什么，他身上会发生些什么事。Riddick对那些事所说的那些话却比回荡在他心中的死亡更糟糕，他衷心地同意这一点。但是鲜活警惕敏感，能去感觉正在慢慢变得不再让人那么恐惧——特别是每当他想到这样会带来的新奖励。

“你又脸红了。”Riddick不再检验垃圾，转过头对他笑着。

~我必须*得*学会控制这个……~

 

########我是脸红分割线##########

 

对空空的建筑和肝脏的小巷进行了几个小时的搜索后他们的收获为零。等他们回到飞船的时候——虽然沉默但很明显Troan生气了——他们发现其他人都没什么发现。没有一个士兵或探测器找到了哪怕一点十几亿人突然消失的的线索。

Riddick把自己摔进着陆用的小飞船的驾驶座。“还有其他像Necromonger这样我所不了解的种族吗？”

“在我们的记录中没有。”Troan勋爵平静地说道。

“没有疾病迹象，没有尸体。”Riddick皱眉。“*有事情*放生在了这些人身上。最后一次在这里扫描到生命迹象是什么时候？”

“昨天早晨。”一个技术兵回答道，她的眼睛搜索着面前的屏幕。“自那之后未再扫描，直到今早。”预备入侵扫描显示有异常，但Riddick坚持着陆。他想看看发生了什么事，而且他的新顾问团里没人谴责他。他们都很好奇。

Riddick调出这个星球的信息浏览着屏幕开始和他们讨论技术问题。Vaako和Troan都呆在一个附近的控制台上，仔细浏览着数据板和报告书，看看他们有没有漏掉什么。没有没被搜索的区域，没有遗漏任何可能隐藏的地方。看来他们不太幸运。

Yur隐没在通道入口处，试图同时看守所有人，特别是Vaako勋爵。他不太高兴被派去警戒，然后更不高兴地发现他的主人和马歇尔王一起消失不见了。如果他都不知道他在哪儿，那他还怎么履行侍奉这个男人的诺言？这太让人生气了。他可不打算让这情况再发生。

至少他们没有带着那些该死的Hellhounds。

 

#############愤怒情敌分割线#################

 

当暮色降临这个空城的时候他们放弃了搜索。探测器被放到了房顶的战略要点继续着无用的扫描，士兵们在飞船附近扎营。这对他们来说不会是个舒服的夜晚——包裹着这个星球的厚重灰色尘土也很乐意包裹起他们来。所有的飞船和仪器都被轮番清理，但是士兵们却无法把灰尘从身上弄走。大部分人都用围巾和撕开的衣服当做临时的呼吸过滤器。灰尘还是意志坚定地侵略着他们的肺。马歇尔王安排供给的呼吸过滤器早晨才能送到。在这里夜间着陆根本就不在选择范围内。有太多的障碍物，拥挤的建筑群，还有粗大的电缆线。目前他们的着陆地已经占用了他们能在小镇上找到的仅有的几个‘广场’了。

他们还有警戒任务，每个营地二十个人一轮。这更有可能是个庞大复杂的陷阱。夜间攻击以往这里是空城的士兵会是个出色的行动。现在对于那个这样计划的人来说实在太糟糕了，因为Riddick当了马歇尔王。他熟知所有肯能有人耍得诡计。就像他正笑着说的那样，这个他要亲自来。

Vaako在自己找到的这个舒服的小天地里微微换了换姿势。Riddick命令领导者也要和士兵一样去执勤守夜。他自己是第一个——Vaako被安排第二个去。不去守夜警戒的人各自在这个待命的小飞船上找地方去休息了。他们可没打算躺在地上过夜，所以他们找了艘飞船就不用睡到广场上去了。Vaako在走廊尽头找到了一个废弃的技术岗。它整个被设置在墙体里，还有一个的带软垫的黑色座椅，看起来足够让人在上面舒舒服服地打个盹。

他发现自己很难入睡——他不喜欢这个星球，因为它蹊跷地被放弃的样子。那么多事都显得一切正常，炉子上放着瓦罐，里面盛着冷掉的食物，桌子上有翻开的书，旁边还放着看书用的眼镜，小酒馆的吧台上放着盛着酒的小酒杯。就像人们只是因为好奇跑出来去看看，然后他们随时会回来继续做他们的事情。这让他非常躁动不安。

他不喜欢这种感觉。这太接近于真实的情感。在过去的两天中他一直感觉到危险、尴尬、紧张和每当Riddick抚过他的伤疤时袭来的*鬼才知道*的情感狂潮。如果是在平常，他早就跑进某间净化室了。但是现在他不被允许这样做了，被清楚明了地命令不许这样做……

他又换了个姿势，感觉坐立不安，就像他上次发现自己了漏掉了一次每周一次的净化时的感觉。是在他和Wulia结婚前还是结婚后？是在婚前……对，决定是在婚前。之后他才不会冒那个险。他试图想起没进化时候是什么感觉，但却怎么都抓不住那段记忆。已经太久了，太多年了。他算着最后一次净化后的日子。一天和Wulia争论然后被叫到皇家议事厅，一天在睡觉中度过，还有一个长到不可思议的一天伴随着打架和被称呼为Right Hand……那不就是昨天吗？然后就是今天，搜索这个疯狂的星球。一共四天。

“还有两天。”他对着黑暗低语道，怀疑自己是否真的还坚持的了那么久。就他所知他记得感官感觉先是慢慢复苏，在第六或第七天彻底爆发。他叹息着，强迫大脑远离那些担忧。他必须得休息一会儿。他盯着走廊对面的墙壁，开始数墙面上固定用的铆钉……

 

########数铆钉分割线##########

 

他惊喘着醒过来，胸口上有压着重物的感觉。瞪大的绿色眼睛猛地遇见他荣誉侍卫的蓝色眼睛。Yur就像一个末世之兆般笼罩在他的椅子上，一只手臂正伸向他。Vaako的眼睛随即看向那手落到的地方，那男人的手指正轻轻地搁在他的护甲上——那力道并不可能让他感觉到惊醒时所感到的沉重压力。

“怎么了？”至少他的声音听起来还是冷静的。

“到您换岗警戒的时候了。”Yur没有移开手，Vaako伸手推开了他的手。当那压力消失的时候他几乎要大声喊叫了，他又能正常呼吸了。Yur表情奇怪地看着他，他想自己是不是把那种放松表现在了脸上。一秒钟后当他站起来时他又被另一种奇怪感觉搅得心烦意乱几近发狂——那感觉就像有几百万个小生物在他的皮肤上嗡嗡乱飞。

‘感官感觉。’这个念头惊得他整个人都茫然了。这比他预想的还要早，被麻木了的神经刺痛感正在恢复生机。他慢慢地把自己皱成一团的衣服拉好。衣料摩擦着他现在异常敏感的肌肤，造成近乎疼痛的感觉几乎让他尖叫。这像放了几百万只虫子出来嗡嗡吵，但在真的开始尖叫前他把声音咽回了嗓子里。Yur盯着看他的方式让他非常不舒服。他猜着那个男人对他奇怪的反应是怎么想的。

~只求别让他说出口？~

Vaako大步越过他的侍卫，走向控制室。他进门后停下了脚步，惊奇于房间里的（人们的）活跃程度。当他离开时，只有几个技术兵在做例行扫描，Riddick和Troan正在讨论明天日出后的计划，还有几个士兵在处理平常事物。而现在每一个技术兵都在岗位上，忙碌地交换着某些扫描结果。他看了一会儿，然后走到正弯身盯着电子方位仪屏幕看的Riddick身边。

“这是什么？”

“看着这个。”这是唯一回答。他顺从地看着他们所在的星球的全景图像。上面的数字时间戳告诉他图像是在昨天中午某时采集的。他等着，然后看见屏幕上出现了一个极短的闪烁后一切又恢复正常。他皱起眉。

“那是什么？”

作为回答，Riddick触摸回放控制装置，将扫描画面放慢到一点点的向前播放。这次Vaako完全看清楚了。星球底部一个小亮点变成了光暴，在瞬间就蔓延覆盖了整个球体，速度快到在现实里甚至来不及眨眼。然后那光又消失殆尽了。Vaako疑惑地看向Riddick，对方耸耸肩。

“他们还没分析出到底是什么。”他指指那些忙碌的技术兵。“但他们分析得很开心。”

“不是……一场爆炸？”Vaako摇摇头自己回答了这个问题。不可能，所有的建筑依然静立着，所有的财产还都在房子里，商品都还在商店里。没有东西被弄乱被毁坏。只有几辆车明显是停在了不该停的地方，几家店铺看起来像有让你停在了抢劫中。

“不是。”Riddick静静地同意道，眼睛扫过身边的男人，而不是看着显示屏。微皱的衣服，微乱的头发，睡意朦胧的眼睛……漂亮。他靠得更近，一只手放到对方的肩膀上。

他得到的反应迅速却不在意料之中。Vaako跳起来，齿间发出一声轻柔的嘶鸣。在技术兵们注意到之前他立刻控制住了自己。Yur看见了，并没出声，陌生的闪光出现在他的蓝眼里。Riddick看着（他）收回手。

“对……对不起。”对于任何人来说Vaako说这话的声音都太小了，但他的殿下听见了。“我……这也有点疼。”Riddick对他皱眉。

“疼？”

“是的。不，不是真的疼，只是很奇怪。我的感官感觉恢复了，但是都很奇怪。从我能感觉-到事物已经过了太久了。”

“哈。”Riddick发亮的双眼发出掠食动物的光芒。“又开始有感觉了。多-棒呀。”Vaako徒劳地翻了下眼睛试图阻止自己脸红。他不知道这男人怎么能让一个词里包涵进那么多的意思。Riddick给了他一个很不领导人的窃笑，然后又转回头去看着显示屏。Vaako也重新看向显示屏，然后他们又看了一次那奇怪的光包住整个星球又随即消失。

“这是哪里？”图像再次重播的时候，Riddick指着光最开始出现的地点问道。

“一个小城，离这里大约三小时的路程。”一个技术兵回答道，自她的控制屏调出来一张这个区域的扫描图。“从外表看是片平民居住区。”扫描图显示出外形漂亮的小房子，要比城里的建筑好很多。一些房子的小窗口上甚至还有种在方盒子里的稀疏花草。在一个几乎都被沥青和建筑覆盖的星球上，泥土一定是很贵重的日用品。

“早晨的时候我们去那里。”Riddick低沉着声音咆哮到。“如果那里是起始之处，我们就能在那里找到些答案。”

 

############清晨探险分割线##########3

 

Troan和Vaako在他们警戒时计划了明天去那个被技术兵们称之为‘源头’的小城的路线。那一定*会*是很美好的三小时之旅——那里没地方降落飞船。飞船会跟着他们，从上方为他们提供保护——毕竟他们带着马歇尔王一起。如果有紧急事件发生，他们就炸出一个着陆地来。

Riddick本应该去休息的，但他却在指挥中心里到处晃荡，精力得不到释放让他像海浪一样起起落落不得安宁。他往返于技术兵、指挥官们和他自己的驾驶座椅之间。他似乎发现戏弄（调戏）Vaako是更棒的娱乐活动——每当他靠到小桌边来看他们做什么时，他一定会碰他。擦过他的手臂，伸手去够同一块数据板这样他们的手就会碰到，围着他找数据，把有力的手放到他的腰背处。只要要想到他的殿下的幼稚举止的理由就会加剧感官冲击力，Vaako试图转移将自己的注意力转移开。但是并没怎么起作用。

当终于Riddick离开控制室的时候，他被吊在了失望与安慰之间。Troan对着他心照不宣地咧嘴笑着，Vaako的眉毛皱成一团。

“怎么了？”

“你知道他公开宣布你是他的Right Hand吗？”Troan的笑容变大，因为Vaako的脸开始发白——well，是变得更白——然后变红。Troan已经二十七天没有去净化了，他那个古老的、捉弄人的人格又开始恢复了。显然，Vaako有点尴尬于马歇尔王已经认领了他的事实。Troan已经计划好了未来在他沉默寡言的朋友身上获得的乐趣。现在他要限制住自己只是小声打趣。因为让那些技术兵听见他欺负Vaako会有失第一指挥官的威严和马歇尔王的Right Hand的身份。

“你一直没参加王室贵族的会议，是不是？自从Wulia被遣送后就一直没去过？”Troan知道Vaako很看不起那个追求过他的老婆，所以他的语气很鄙视。Vaako不会介意的。他的朋友摇摇头。

“我也没去……但关于上次的会议你可以去问问Garen。”看着另一个男人迷惑的表情，他继续说道。“似乎那些宫廷里的夫人淑女们都很愿意看着你穿着黑丝绸在大厅里走动。”Vaako眨眨眼。“有些勋爵们也是。从来不知道你是这么个万人迷（heartbreaker），Vaako。”他总算是得到了一个‘开心’的反应——Vaako眯起眼恼怒地嘶声道。

“闭嘴。”

“不。你太有意思了。”Vaako现在已经开始瞪着他了，但他的眼睛里有着重获新生的光芒。别人来说不会有人注意到，但Troan太了解他的前指挥官了，他很想念那光芒。他很开心又见到了那光芒——他一直都在怀疑Vaako的幽默感就藏在他严酷的外表之下的某处。看来他是有的。一点点、残缺不全且发育不良，但的确是存在的。Troan可以为此努力的。他再次微笑。

Vaako小心翼翼地看了他一眼，然后就到房间的另一边去找事做了。

 

##########打趣Vaako分割线############

 

Yur正在生气。当然，他也和他的主人一样被派去警戒。自从他成了荣誉侍卫，其它的一切都不在考虑范围之内。他必须得守着他选的主人。事情就该如此。

Yur一直都很享受作为一个Necromonger。他喜欢作为宇宙中最强大种族的一员。他喜欢占领那些世界，让更多的人类皈依于他们的生活方式。每当他们离开炸毁一个星球的时候，他都要到瞭望甲板上去。

那是非常美丽的壮观场景。

但却不如现在在他面前的这个美丽。当他看见他的主人走到房间另一边的控制台，远离开第一指挥官后，他眯起了眼。他不喜欢其人对待这个男人的方式。首先是马歇尔王，居然敢去碰触Vaako爵爷。另一个男人不想这样——Yur看见他是如何紧绷着身体畏缩着躲开的。现在Troan勋爵又在打扰他，用他放低的声音和淫荡的微笑。侍卫的听觉不是*很*好到能听出他们的交谈内容，但是Vaako回以瞪视的样子告诉他这行为不受欢迎。

Yur考虑是不是去提供援助，但又放弃了这念头。如果他去请求允许杀到正在打扰他主人的人，一定会让他的主人很尴尬的。他不能从这男人身上夺走他的高贵威严——他还记得第二次被提供‘投降’机会时的敬畏感。他曾听说过这发生在Necromonger的打斗中——两次。他知道被给予第二次机会的男人们唯一一个能荣誉地接受第二次机会的方式就是——自愿侍奉胜利者。

当他看着Vaako优雅地倾身伸手去够控制台最上面的按钮时，他很高兴他记得那些将他和这个男人帮到一起的话。突然，有人看着他的感觉让他猛向左侧看去。Troan正看着他，表情无法读懂。Yur皱着眉换了个姿势，他的眼睛看向他的主人，然后又回到第一指挥官身上。另一个男人眼中的警告让他汗毛倒立。在他还没想到下一步要怎么做时，Vaako已经走回去和Troan说话了。

“我们的警戒结束了。”Troan中断了他的瞪眼睛游戏，对着他的朋友轻松地微笑着。

“很好。我可以利用时间再睡一会。”两个男人一起走进走廊。Yur尾随在他们身后，依旧看守着。

 

##########Yur单相思分割线###########

（译者：哇！！下面进入我最喜欢的一段！！散花，散花！！！）

 

Vaako和Troan分开后就命令Yur自己去找地方休息。那个男人几乎生气地看着他，但是还是服从命令去那个扭曲的大厅的深处。Vaako返回那个隐秘的小电子方位仪处时突然停下，因为他发现Riddick已经占据了那把椅子。

“就知道你在这里睡过。”用粗粝的声音向他打招呼，一个微笑出现在男人优雅的唇角。

“怎么知道的？”

Riddick的回答是抬起下巴用鼻子闻了闻。“这里闻起来像你。”

“闻起来像……？”Vaako的声音变小，自己吸了吸气，什么也没发现。他转头迅速地闻了闻自己的肩膀，想弄明白Riddick的确切意思。当他感到一只手触摸他另一边的肩膀时他没有吓到。他已经开始习惯他殿下的移动速度了。

Riddick对着黑发的男人咧嘴笑着，靠得更近，看着那对榛子色的眼睛瞪大，他的脸堪堪碰到Vaako的脸颊。他轻轻地嗅着，足够让Vaako听清他正在做什么，顺着他脖子的一侧向下嗅着，越过强健的胸膛，再沿着脖子的另一侧闻上去，直到他与他的指挥官眼睛对着眼睛为止。“你闻起来是温暖的。你以前闻起来很冷。”他又闻起来，靠过去，几乎用鼻尖爱抚着男人的耳朵。“闻起来就像你喜欢吃的那些葡萄。闻起来就像丝绸皮革还混合着铠甲油。”小个子男人现在已经几近颤抖了。“你闻起来就像——你自己。我永远都会认出这味道。”

Vaako重重地吞咽着，转头看着他君王的眼睛。Riddick立刻趁这个动作之便歪头用嘴盖住Vaako柔软的嘴唇。另一个男人几乎因这个动作呻吟出声，感觉到一条温暖的舌从他两唇间滑进来。他还记得先前的那个味道——Riddick也许记得他的气味，但他却永远都不会忘记另一个男人的嘴贴着他嘴唇的独特味道。有力的手移过来捧着他的脸，拇指沿着他凸出的颊骨滑动着。

“感觉得到吗？”粗粝的低语贴着他的唇。

“几乎。”几乎，几乎——如果他的皮肤没有这样因为苏醒的神而嗡嗡叫着，那么他就*能*感觉到了。

“几乎。那明天？”

“我想……可以。我想是的。”Vaako不确定他是怎么说出这话的。他看见马歇尔王眼里出现了一种对生肉的饥渴，立刻说道。“这-这已经比我过去多年中所拥有感官感觉要多得多了。如果您想……这样对于我来说已经足够了。”银色的眼睛闪亮地看着他，有那么一刻他以为他的主动奉献会被接受。随后Riddick摇摇头。

“Vaako,Vaako。总是这样急于满足别人。这不会是露水姻缘，船过水无痕的事。要明白这一点。所以我要这事一切*正确*。这事不是只关乎于我而已。”他坐回到椅子上，把他惊讶的Right Hand拉过去坐到他的大腿上。他解开那片护胸铠甲，丢到地板上。“你需要睡一下吗？”Vaako无言地摇摇头。“好。那么告诉我吧。”

另一个男人一下子僵住了。

 

“Vaako。”Riddick用双臂搂住那窄腰，十指交叉在一起，把男人拢在自己的大腿上。“我不会放开你。也不打算把你送走。告诉我。”

深沉的灰绿色眼睛研究地看着他。Vaako回想着过去的这些天，想起那些日子与他预想的有多大不同。想起他自己惊讶地发现他的君王想要他，更惊讶于他甘愿等待Vaako麻木的身体醒过来而不是就那样睡了他而已。想起他是如何轻视嘲笑Necromonger最等的规则，如何无视那些贵族们和他们刻板保守的信仰的。也许即使他说出了那个长久保守的秘密，他也会是安全的。

~也许我可以信任他~

他叹了口气。

“我……我不记得我的童年，我皈依之前的童年。当我自一次净化中醒来时，我猜自己大概十岁大。”他停下来，依旧怀疑自己与人分享这些事是不是明智之举。Riddick用那双泛着光的眼睛看着他，注意力都集中在他脸上。他看得出这男人不光只是听他说话而已，还在估量判断他的语气与肢体语言。“我是不同的。不不记得自己是怎么知道的。第一次净化会让你在将近三个月内都身体麻木。在效果开始消退时，其他人都开始表情……古怪地看着我。”

“为什么？”低沉的声音里有的只是兴趣而已。

“因为-因为知道了一些关于他们的情况，这是我不应该知道的。和我同住一室的也都是些孩子。这对我来说是件好事——他们和我一样对这个信仰知之甚少。我开始对他们隐藏我的……不同之处，但也只是因为孩子们的通常原因。任何年轻人都不愿意与他的同龄人不一样，而且他们教会我的第一件事就是Necromonger们都是一样的。新的皈依者对都会是这个种族和这个信仰的狂热信徒——我想和其他人一样。这是件好事。它救了我。”他又停下来，试图判断Riddick的反应，但是那张英俊的脸上除了微微的兴趣外，就再无其他了。

“救了你免于怎样？死亡？”Vaako近乎微笑着轻轻地摇摇头。

“是比死亡更糟糕的事情。如果我的-天赋-被发现，我会被迫成为Potential（潜能者），现在依旧会被迫成为Potential。”最后那句话里充满了恳求保守秘密的祈求，尽管他没真地说出口，但他知道Riddick会明白的。他没得到回答，他也没有等待回答。

“Potential很少有且及其珍贵。他们被僧侣和祭司单独隔离起来研究，然后如果他们的天赋能一直保持的话……”他犹豫了下，吞了口口水，然后继续道。“如果他们能一直保持天赋，那他们就会被提升（Promoted）。”

“提升成……？”Vaako暂时闭上双眼。

“提升成Quasi-Dead”（Quasi-Dead：类死。）

“提升成Quasi……是什么东……？”Riddick坐直了身体，双臂搂紧了他膝盖上的男人。“你是说那些试图尖叫得你彻底头昏脑胀的畸形怪胎？”Vaako点点头，双眼看向别处，就是不看抱着他的男人。

“这是我们信仰里最珍贵的部分。是无上的荣幸。任何拥有这样天赋的人都应该渴望承认它们。成为一名Quasi-Dead是侍奉马歇尔王和整个Necromonger族群的终极方式。但是……我……”

“不想这样。我不会责怪你的。”Riddick的声音因震惊而比往常还要粗噶很多，但他很快又恢复了常态。他微微地笑着，摇晃了下他正抱着的男人道。“你是要告诉我你会读心术吗？”

“什么？不！”Vaako反驳道。“我不会读心术。我读取……我能感受到情绪。现在还不是很多，净化让我的-天赋变得迟钝-但明天我就会……你还记之前你碰触我的时候我的反应吗？”Riddick点点头。“会比那还糟糕。长久以来我都没有感觉——净化……让一切得以控制，所以我才未泄露自己的秘密。我发现对强烈的情绪很难不做出反应，这样就会泄露秘密。当我发现净化仪式能让这种令人心神不宁的‘区别’消失时，我就自愿去净化的次数得愈来愈多。也许我已经有了些许免疫力，因为大部分人都会被那么多次的净化杀死的。也许这也是我的族裔的某种特质。我也不清楚。”

“想来唯你如此。他们带回你的同时还带回来另外七个人——所以一定是个小型星球。三个死于战争，但是四个却死于净化。这就是我不许你再去的原因。他们一定是也发现了净化能帮助他们隐藏天赋。”

Vaako叹了口气，依旧在等待。他知道Riddick还要对此说些别的话。珍贵一如Potential，即使是Necromonger们在他们周围都会感到不安。但他的马歇尔王现在却对他开朗地微笑着。

“所以要是让他们把你们做成了某种武器，那才是种耻辱。你知道关于你的母的记录都没了的原因吗？”Vaako点点头。

“我自己阻止不了。那时我还没接受过忠诚调查。我的指挥官——他虽从未提起，但我相信他有所怀疑。他是个好人——作为一个Necromonger勇士，他异常地富于同情心。有一天他非常冷静地知会我，我的*生前*不再存在了。我只是假设那些记录里有些东西会让研究者知道我是什么。”

“那就是他为你处理好了一切。”Riddick的双臂再次收紧，把Vaako搂过去稳稳地贴在平坦健壮的胸膛上。“他是个好人。那明天，你就会变得精神紧张诚惶诚恐？”

“只要有事情分散我的注意力，我就能应付的了。我相信。这是我这么多年来第一次允许自己超过一周没去……”

“没去进行那个该死的净化仪式？Yeah，我知道。所以……一个心灵感应者（empath）。属于我的Empath（心感者，神使）。”他突然目露邪光，Vaako试图别开身，眼神警惕。“这会让事情变得很有意思。也会解决许多苦难。现在那些怪胎巫师们都会知道什么是真正的生命（生活）。但是呢……”他眼中的邪气变得更明显，Vaako振作起自己等着下面的话，他的脑袋因Riddick的轻易接纳而微微晕眩着——那份未曾说出口会保守秘密的允诺。

“现在我真的等不及想知道那会是什么样的。”Vaako挑起一道眉毛，他明白他的马歇尔王的意思，但却试图紧紧抓住自己那点破布一样的面子。坐在这男人的大腿上，这可不是个容易活儿。

“*那*会是什么样的？”

“对。在床上。”

哦，该死。他似乎又脸红了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empath：能够感应到天神情绪的人，很敏感的人，在古代的时候是专门被选为祭司或巫师，顾被称为神使。


	7. 插曲

他在暖意中醒来，这很不寻常。他不必猜测原因——他意识到几个小时前自己模模糊糊地睡去时Riddick就在发着热——那就像抱着个火炉，但Vaako并不介意。他已经冷了太久了。唯一困扰着的事就是他侧坐在那个男人的大腿上*就*睡着了，但在他们停止交谈了很久之后，Riddick还是坚持让他坐在原位，用手扳过Vaako的头靠在他的肩膀上，抱着他，告诉他闭上眼休息。坐在那里用一只手臂圈着他的腰，另一只手抚摸着那黑色的长发，直到他的Right Hand几乎真的要睡过去。

Riddick用低低的声音对着他说了些话，但Vaako太过困倦没有听清。他们谈话的最后几分钟都是马歇尔王在问些一个人从Promoted提升成Quasi-Dead时会发生什么事的问题——程序是怎么样的，有什么规则，会不会疼？他几乎一直都是提心吊胆的，但是最后一个问题却让他安心了一点。Riddick问士兵们——不是宫廷贵族们，他有注意到这个——会有什么反应，如果他废除了Quasi-Dead，只是从仪式程序中删除掉。

他说他们大多数人会如释重负——他们都把那当做是种处罚，找出那些固执的Necromonger的罪过展示给马歇尔王。有时候也被用来调查皈依者或是战俘，测试看看他们到底是谁，他们有什么样的能力。他一直都憎恨他们，也知道大部分的同伴也都感觉如此。他们不会有太大的损失的。Riddick声音低沉地表示赞成，然后告诉他休息休息。

当他允许自己放松沉浸到在那个温柔到不可思议的拥抱中时，他终于能客服大部分的不安感了，因为知道别人知道了自己深藏的秘密。如果他足够清醒听见了Riddick最后低声说给他听的事的话，他就会永远克服那种不安感了。

“不能让你被*提升*成那种根本就不该存在的死物。”暂短的停顿，粗壮的手臂环紧他的腰。“不会让人把你从我身边夺走。”

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%分割线%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

所以他在温暖中醒来，这是他大半生清醒方式上发生的令人开心的转变。他仰起头，看见那双银色的眼睛正向下凝视着他。

“你曾经睡着过吗？”他问道，在那双松松地环抱着他的手臂允许的范围内坐起身。

“有些时候。”Riddick微笑着，眼睛顺着Vaako的胸膛徐徐向下，然后重新抬起眼。“在我想的时候。”

“那是什么时候？”

“你会知道的。”他抬起手，手指擦过暴露在被人解开纽扣的衬衫外的锁骨边缘。Vaako眨着眼睛。他的衬衫什么时候被人解开了？他根本没时间对此感到惊讶——他有了个令人愉快的新发现，然后倾身更加靠向Riddick的手，轻轻地哼着。

“感觉到了？”

“是的。”敬畏地低语着——在他皮肤上那嗡嗡作响的感觉消失了，让极度敏感的他因那些手指的抚摸而眩晕不已。Riddick的笑容完全邪恶化。

“很好。”他得意地低鸣着，坐直了一点，手完全滑进那就敞着领口的黑衬衫。“非常好。如果这船上有张床，我会命令今天停止前进的。”Vaako被拯救免于做出回答，因为头顶上传来了飞船的声音。Riddick放开他，站起身。“一定是送来的补给。来吧。”

Vaako跟着他走出飞船看见一艘小型运输船悬在他们头上，正在往平台上卸下粗工和箱子。士兵们并未照例拒绝做未被明确命令去做的粗活——他们几乎粗暴地把那些粗工推搡到一边好去卸那些箱子。

那些箱子里装的都是呼吸过滤器。

几分钟后整个营地看起来就想个生化战场，几乎每个人都戴着那种绑在脸上样子奇怪的氧气过滤器。Vaako确定那东西会是灰尘环境中的巨大安慰，并且自动接过了一个过滤器。但他没有戴上，因为Riddick也没戴上他的那个。马歇尔王只是把过滤器握在手里，戴着护目镜的眼睛再次聚焦到飞船上。

另一个平台正在缓缓降下。Vaako明白了为什么还看着那些被卸下来的呼吸器了。Garen勋爵苗条的身影正站在那里——穿着对于一个贵族来说太过朴素的衣服——三只巨大的Hellhound正和他站在一起。

Garen看上去很紧张。Vaako几乎要笑了。

平台一触地，那些Hellhound就奔向了他们。Rage和另一个雄性直接跑向Riddick，Protega，第一次，没有直接跑向她的主人。她跑向了Vaako，用头撞着他的大腿，非要他先爱抚她。知道他用手指去抚摸她的耳朵，她才满足。Riddick吃吃地笑着。

“真的已经迷恋上了你，Vaako。”

他的Right Hand只是叹息着摇摇头，面对调情变得更听天由命了。Garen勋爵也对他咧嘴笑着。他希望*他那个*正在觉醒的人格能比Troan的那个少些……幽默感。那个微笑的表情让他很不安。

“为什么？”他平静地问道。

Riddick听懂了这个问题。“觉得它们能帮忙。它们很善于追踪。传感器只能看——Hellhound们能看，能听，能嗅。很棒的后援。”他正抚摸着Rage巨大的头颅。另一个大个的雄性正用脸颊蹭着Rage或是Riddick，想靠得最近。“有麻烦吗？”这个问题是问Garen。

“没太大的麻烦。他们似乎知道我要带他们来找您。被我们留下的那三个更捣乱些。”

Riddick笑了。Vaako能想象得出那三只会是个什么样。他有种感觉，Hellhound更喜欢呆在自己的兽群中间——而且Riddick就是这个兽群的雄性首领（Alpha）。

 

***************Big Cat分割线************

 

在空箱子的阴影里有两个声音在交谈。第一个声音低而充满恶意，第二个谨慎地压低着音量。

“事情没有按照计划进行。”

“我看得出来。还是有机会的——你已经和他很亲密了。”

“是的……但是有些事情发生了改变。”

“我也看出*这个*来了。我看见你守着他了。这没改变任何事情。马歇尔王还是得死。”

“我不会杀他，如果这意味着——”

“白痴！你不能让你自己这么短视。如果马歇尔王死于你手，那么你就能得到你渴望的一切。所有的一切。”

那个谨慎的声音思索了片刻。“好吧，我干。现在我应该进行哪一步，在第一个计划没有奏效之后？”

“我听说今天你们要列队出巡，去找出这个破烂星球到底放生了什么。”

“是的。”

“你自然要和他们一起去。一路上会有很多机会。这是你要做的……”两个声音变得更低，只能听见有声音而已。他们所冒险的一切——被偷听话将会有滔天之劫。

片刻后，一个人影点点头然后悄悄走开。第二个则逗留在阴影里等待着，直到工人们开始把空箱子码到平台上准备运回飞船上。它隐入了伪装里，在没有引起任何人注意的情况逃到平台上被一起带回到了正等着的运输船上。

 

（译者：我滴妈呀，这是要造反呀~~刺王杀驾，觊觎‘王后’，每个都是要被拖出去砍了的罪过呀！！！）

 

##########我是宫廷阴谋分割线###########

 

Rage悄悄地走进飞船，银红色的眼睛看着他的主人，他决定是主人mate（伴侣）那个，他自己的伴侣（mate）和他们经验不足的年轻儿子。他不能肯定如果有需要幼仔会守规矩且控制得住他自己。他知道如果幼仔要吃掉这里这些闻起来很美味的生物中的某一个，他们的主人是不会赞成的。太糟糕了。

Rage对生活的渴望很简单：痛快的猎食，填饱肚子，他的幼仔和伴侣都在他身边，也许还有受到他良好保护的主人和他的伴侣们或是幼仔们。Rage愿意保护他们。如果他们哪个被威胁到了，他的保护行为将会是残忍凶狠的，就像Protega或他的幼仔受到威胁时一样。迄今为止，似乎只有这一个是mate（伴侣）。他迅速记下了他的味道，而且看见他的兽群也是如此做的。

现在他视察过飞船的控制室了，Riddick和Vaako正在确定一切都为行军做好了。他看过Troan勋爵了——当然了，他没通过名字想起他，但他从那些在他们洞穴里逗留过的人里记住了他的味道。（他）不是个mate——也许是个群落成员（pack）？他会保护他的，但是得在他确定主人和主人的mate都安全了之后。他继续着他的彻底视察，如果他能他一定会笑的，因为那些技术兵、工人和一些士兵都战战兢兢地从他身边逃开了。

他喜欢猎物惊恐时的味道。他只希望那能被允许吃掉他们。

他突然停下脚步，另一个熟悉的味道充斥了他的鼻尖。致命的头颅扭过去，闪亮的眼中有火光在燃烧。Protega和幼仔都看见他停下脚步，开始警觉起来，嗅着空气寻找着他所发现的危险。他们没花了多久就找到了——之前进过他们洞穴的大个子男人又出现在了这里，潜伏在入口处，眼睛紧盯着他们主人的mate。在他之前到洞穴来时，他们曾经闻出他是不受欢迎的，尽管主人和他的mate都没有让他离开。而且他们没被允许杀掉他，即使当他尾随着主人的mate进了他的洞穴时。

在Hellhound们兽性的思想里，这样举动——尾随着某个mate，从阴影里看着他——只会代表两件事。他想吃的那个mate，或是想偷走他。

这两件事他们那件都不会允许。

Riddick没有攻击这个入侵者并不会降低他的首领身份。这样的事是整个兽群的责任。只有一个为了那个mate的公开挑战才会是主人要亲自应付的。私底下的阴招才是Hound们所担忧的。Rage认真地表达而来他的担忧，开始悄悄靠近那个入侵者。

那个男人惊异地绷紧身体，因为他看见那个只巨大的Hellhound就站在离他不到一步远的地方。Rage很高兴。显然他不知道他们到了这里——Rage开始并没有闻出他来，当他和另一个几乎算是族群成员的人下来的时候。他甩着尾巴轻轻咆哮着。主人的头猛地抬起，看见了Rage正在威胁的东西。他咧嘴笑了，亮出他自己的牙齿，毫不费力地就让Rage明白那是个威吓。但那威吓是直对那个入侵者的，不是对他的。

“没想到Rage喜欢你的看门狗，Vaako。”

那个mate抬起头，但似乎不太关心。“一个新味道，也许吧？”

Riddick的笑变得更大——鲨鱼会很赏识这样的微笑。“也许。”

莫名地，Rage感觉到主人知道那个入侵者想要什么，但是是有意不让他的mate担忧。好吧——那个mate不必保持警惕。Protega正和他在一起，不是吗？他的伴侣不需要吹灰之力就能把那个入侵者撕成碎片。甚至他只是碰一下那个mate，她也会这么做的。她喜欢那个mate。如果Hellhound们会开心花，Rage会发现这很有趣——他的伴侣变得很依恋主人的mate。

啊，入侵者动了。Rage紧随着他的脚步，喉咙里的低吼从未停止。现在这是个警告——如果他太过接近那个mate，一切就会改变。显然那个入侵者并不愚蠢——他停在了一个礼貌的距离里，只是站在那里等着。Rage向他的儿子发出信号，幼仔从侧翼包围住了他。

无需心存侥幸。

##########可爱的Hellhound分割线############

Yur真的，真的，*真的*很讨厌Hellhounds。

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%愤恨的Yur分割线%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

行军开始，迅速且有效率。作为Necromonger，其它一概不予接受。他们组成行进队列，侦察兵与探测器在周围，在他们前面做侦察。他们要在大部队到达之前搜索可能的危险物。保正马歇尔王处在纵队的中间的部分更可取些——能安全地避开可能的攻击——但，当然了，Riddick一个也不会听。他坐在他们运来的那些小车中的一辆上面——是一辆带着四个轮子和一个大发动机需要时可以狂飙不已的小机器。他行驶在由士兵组成的纵队的最前面，带着一群没有任何‘轮子’的指挥官。三辆从运输船上卸下来的大型战车跟在队伍的后面。

他们是后援，以防万一用。Troan曾说过他真的不期望用上它们，但是它们看起来很可怕，会让那些潜在的攻击者先掂量一下。与他们经过的某些建筑一样大，沉重的装甲车身，装着扭曲的金属长钉和竖起的炮门。Vaako总是看见敌人因它们而渐渐后退。和Troan并排行军前进，Protega依旧陪伴在他身边。Riddick牢骚了一下他骑着的那辆‘轮子’只有一个座位，但是Vaako拒绝去上另一辆小车和他并驾齐驱。士兵们尊敬他作为马歇尔王的Right Hand是因为他们了解他——如果他开始享受特殊待遇且言行开始像High Consort（王后，亲王）的话，他会瞬间就失去那些敬意。Riddick没用Vaako说出口似乎就明白这情况，然后就走开去驾驶他的新玩具了。

Rage在他身边闲逛着——另一只Hellhound似乎去尾随Yur了。这让Vaako有点惊讶，这生物似乎并没钟爱那个男人，像Protega对他那样，或是Rage对Riddick那样。它只是看守着他，火焰般的眼里全是可怕的闪光。Yur公开表示厌恶地回看着它。Vaako开始感觉到一股不适感从那个男人身上像一股细流一样沁过来。

他开始感受到许许多多的情绪。弄清神秘事物的热切渴望——这是来自Riddick的，连同渴望一起感觉到的快乐来自飞转的那辆‘轮子’。谨慎小心（情绪）来自Troan——那人正在监测传感器的扫描结果——正在认真地履行他的职责。期待与畏惧是士兵们的感觉——这是任何一个好士兵都*应该*感觉到，在这样一个不确定的情况下，不知道是行军去战斗还是走向厄运毁灭。Garen散发出一波一波的消遣娱乐，每当Riddick驾驶着那辆‘轮子’靠过来看着Vaako一会然后继续前进。

Vaako知道他是来看看他的，记得他告诉过他的君王觉得他今天会情绪超出负荷，但这并没有帮了他的忙，因为当Riddick第四次开过来后Garen已经在窃笑了。他瞪了那个男人一眼，对方只是笑笑。

~神呀，我从来都不知道Troan还有个替身~

这*就是*Garen让他想起来的事——Troan自昨晚起就在打趣（他），关于当Riddick的Right Hand。他怀疑他是不是还会遭受更多的……哈，是的。似乎就是如此。

“他很挂心，对不对？”Garen勋爵的声音低到不会被偷听了去，透过呼吸器带着奇怪的金属腔。Vaako只是对着他挑起一道眉。“现在，Vaako——这是件好事。我们听到宣告的时候，你真应该也在宫廷里。我一生也没见过如此震惊的表情。你弄碎了许多颗心。”

现在是Vaako皱眉了，眉毛皱成了一团。“那些希望成为High Consort的人？”他轻声问道，第一次，怀疑等他回到母舰上，是不是也要小心自己的背后。Protega抱怨地吼着，用头拱着他的大腿，好像他能读出他的想法一样。他漫不经心地摸着她的耳朵，然后她才安定下来。

“Well，有几个。但大多数人是失望于你被选中。”他得到的答复是对方眨了下眼。“Vaako……你确定有面镜子吗？你没看见你自己穿着黑丝绸的样子吗？让我来告诉你吧，其他宫廷贵族可是看见了。马歇尔王是个醋缸男吗？”他们俩都看向Riddick，对方又开到了纵队前部附近——他感觉到了他们的眼神回头看着，表情疑问。Vaako转头看向Garen，对方自己回答了这个问题。“我想我是傻了才会这么问。那样的男人觉不会与人分享。”Vaako之前感受到的幽默感里加上了敬意。

Well，那样很好。他觉得Garen不会是他所说的那些对Vaako有兴趣的人中的一员——Vaako并不真的相信，这男人只是乐于打趣他。但是……他感到从这男人身上淌出股对某人的尖锐渴望。不会是Riddick，那唯一靠得近的人是Yur——Garen也许渴望那个上校的想法让Vaako战栗了一下——还有Troan。

Troan吗？Garen会……在接下来的几秒里他小心地看着这个男人，忽视他狡猾的打趣，直到Troan完成探测扫描任务，说了几句无关痛痒的话加入进来。他发现Garen总是偷瞄Troan，当另一个人的注意力都在Vaako身上时。也许他真的想要Troan？Vaako不知道Troan的性取向，从来不觉得有必要问这个。如果Garen勋爵渴望第一指挥官，这个男人对别人渴望的呆板反应程度和他最近指控Vaako对那些宫廷贵族的渴望反应有一拼。啊，生活变得太过纠结了。他几乎要渴望一次净化了，直到他想起擦过他锁骨的那些手指。

幸亏呼吸器有能遮住你大部分面部的金属板。它藏起了羞红。

 

%%%%%%%%我是打趣分割线%%%%%%%

 

他们全都只是站在那里盯着那栋房子——一栋普通的房子，覆盖着让人倒胃口的灰色灰尘，而且无人居住。它看起来和小街上的其它房子没什么区别。

“就是它？”Riddick的声音里带着深深的怀疑，但是他们带来的几个技术兵都在点头。

“是的，马歇尔王。所有的扫描结果都显示那光是发源自这里。”Riddick皱着眉往前慢慢走去。他的顾问团——Vaako、Troan、Garen——自动跟上去。随后是Hellhound们。然后是Yur。他们小心地进入这栋小小的建筑，但它似乎已经被废弃了。一个充满了椅子和长沙发大房间，墙壁上都是书架，几间小卧室，还有一间储藏食物的房间。唯一奇怪的东西就是那些书——似乎有几千本，卧室里也充满了书架——还有一个小房间，里面空空如也，除了一个形状奇怪的矮柜台，上面是一本被翻开的巨大的书。

他们用手、眼和探测器搜索了这个房间。这就是个房间而已，不多不少。里面最有意思的东西就是那本书——它很古老都快碎成渣了。他们带来的技术兵看着这本书摇着头。“这不是用我们数据库里的已知语言写成的。我们必须得看清这些术语，然后才能翻译。”

“要多久？”Riddick简明扼要直至重点。

“也许，六个小时。”她已经开始用一个小型手持扫描仪开始扫描书页了，信息会被直接上传到母舰。其他人开始在房间中转悠，取下那些书打开浏览着，研究着那些古怪的图片和古老的语言。Vaako只是和他们中某些人一样好奇——

——然后突然，他好奇得连站都站不稳了。幸好他挨着一把椅子，不用摔倒就能坐下。他榛子色的眼睛睁得大大的，呼吸变得短促。如所预期的那样他被‘击中’了，房间里的人们的情绪突然大量涌向他。然后开始扩展得超出这个房间和好奇心的范围——这里的某个人是忧愁的，另一个人是正在培养着一股深沉的丑陋的愤怒。他感觉到了忧虑、欲望、恐惧、幽默和那些外面的士兵们烹调食物闻到美味时候的期盼、渴望、饥饿和快乐，他快要吐了。

~太多了……~

他一直低着头，用颤抖的双手捧着一本书，假装在看书。Protega发出呜呜声，非常轻，贴得更紧了，他甚至都能感觉到源自于她的焦虑。当他安慰地摸她头时感觉到了满足。当一只手触摸他的脖颈时，他太过克制才没有跳起来，太过崩溃他无法回应Riddick低沉的声音。听见他对房间里的其他人说了些话，声音漫不经心。看见其他人点头然后开始离开，一些人出去了，另一些去了其它房间，直到最后只剩下Yur。Riddick也对他说了些话——是些命令，从语气中判断出来的。那个男人满脸怒容，但离开了。

然后Riddick把他从椅子上拉起来，嗓音安抚人心。领着他走进一间卧室然后关上门，把他安抚到床上坐好，摘下呼吸器。他又说了些话，他声音里有着笑声。他正感觉着的担忧与幽默像拳头一样袭向Vaako。他几乎晕倒，感觉到一副强壮的手臂环抱住他。

他不知道花了多久时间他才逃出正袭击着他的情绪轰炸，找回那被遗忘了很久的技能，然后隔开那些情绪，把它们推回到他能应付的级别。他慢慢地恢复了意识，发现他自己正靠在一副宽阔的胸膛上，像个孩子一样紧紧依附着马歇尔王。他猛地坐直身体，深深地尴尬着，看向Riddick。他不用感觉也知道这男人放心了。

“好了，现在？我一直想知道。”手指滑过他的脸颊，他闭上双眼，无意识地贴向他抚触。Riddick发出着迷的哼声。“这是意味着你感觉得更棒了吗？”

“更棒了……”Vaako不十分确定他是怎么说出的这话。还有一丝来自马歇尔王的消遣与关心，但是这紧紧是夹杂在那个男人产生出的渴望狂潮中的一滴水。如果这就是过去几天里Riddick所一直感受到的，那他十分佩服这个男人的自控力——特别是Vaako主动那么多次要……

那双手再次放到了他身上，慢慢地解着他衬衫上的扣子。他把自己的手放到了Riddick宽宽的肩膀上，试探性地去认识另一个男人皮肤的质地。光滑，其下的肌肉坚硬如铁。他的手指慢慢向下滑去，探索着有力的手臂，他大脑中最新被唤醒的部分牢记下Riddick对他这些动作的赞赏认同。

他保持不动，让Vaako探索了片刻，他自己的手滑进了敞开的衬衫里，停歇在另一个男人腰部的光滑肌肤上。Vaako咬着嘴唇，依旧过于敏感，但却十分享受。他思索着，依旧不是第一次了，为什么Riddick如此小心翼翼地对待他。如果可能话，他一直都以为这个男人会就那样抓过一个他想要的人，搁到他们，然后占有他们，丝毫不会去关注他们的感受。显然他错了——这个被整个宇宙都当做亡命徒的男人显然有着深藏的一面。从他意识到马歇尔王想要他那一刻起，他就认为从这个男人身上得到的只有粗暴而已，相反他收到的只有温柔绅士。这让他很吃惊。尤其是因为Vaako对那个女孩的死还有着部分责任。他没忘记这个，他确定Riddick也没有忘记。

“为什么？”

这个问题很突然，但Riddick似乎知道他在问什么。“总是让一切变得粗暴（粗糙）。一个男人就不能想让某些事变得温柔甜蜜吗？”他将手向上滑，配合着Vaako的速度，探索着肌肉消瘦的肋骨和痛感迟钝的四肢。Vaako意识到这是他唯一能得到的答案了。他的手滑去到Riddick的脖子上，向上去摸另一个男人还戴着的护目镜。他宁愿看到那双银色的眼睛看着他，但是他知道房间里太亮了。Riddick他自己似乎也有些Empath（移情，心感）——他突然站起身放开Vaako，大步走到窗边关上它，关掉头顶上的灯。房间里留下一片柔和的暮色、阴影与淡淡的光晕。

Riddick坐回去，Vaako朝他伸出一只手，只是让它被抓住。Riddick猛地把他拉过来，手指与那些长长的发辫交缠在一起。“你不打算只对我有反应，是吗？不打算是我想要的那样？”只是一个问题，但Vaako摇摇头。

“不。”这是实情——Vaako不确定也不完全清楚他正在做什么——他一种都让自己避开和其他战士讨论这样的话题，特别是当他们开始变得好色的时候。他只是模糊地知道大概会超哪里发展……但是他急切地希望快点，然后成功！

Riddick猛地拉掉护目镜，猛瞪着小个子男人看，研究着他的双眼。显然他对看到的一切很满意——Vaako突然发现自己正光着身子平躺着，那双大手正用更多的狂热更少的顾忌探索着他的身体，好像不再害怕他会被碰碎了。他抬起自己手向下抚过Riddick的后背到达他衬衫的边缘，拉扯着请求许可。Riddick低头朝他笑着，然后把衬衫拽下来，扔到房间对面。

Vaako不知道他的身体是如何在Riddick的视线下闪着光，在他的君王的手中变得鲜活炙热，他把注意力都放到了那些平滑的肌肉上。无法自己，Riddick用手指在他的乳头上画着圈，轻轻地来回刷过那两个正在变硬的小块。Vaako吞下一声抽气声，Riddick靠过来吻着他。他抵御了另一个男人的舌头几分钟，挤压抚弄着他的乳尖，随后Vaako决定报答这份宠爱，得到了一声赞许的低吼。这有点像被吞噬掉，但却与和Wulia在一起时一点也不一样——他的大脑羞于在此刻想起那个生物，那些难以置信的新感觉正在他的身体里形成。

 

Riddick笑着，银色的眼睛反射着窗口微微透过来的细小光点，然后他靠向前，用嘴唇盖住那小小的硬点。Vaako软软地低语着，断断续续地鼓励着，他的手指离开Riddick的胸膛然后去抚摸那剃得非常光滑的头颅。他不确定应不应该这么做——哦。另一声满足的咆哮安抚了这个小小的疑惑。Riddick牙齿轻轻的扯着那个小硬点，然后又用舌头卷起Vaako的乳尖，他的努力获得的奖励是Vaako第一次清晰可闻的抽气声。他停下目前的工作，贴着男人的身体往上蹭去，最后他看着身下的男人，笼罩着他，嘴唇几乎贴着男人的唇。

他脸上的表情变成一道电流穿过Vaako的皮肤，化作战栗直达背脊末端。要是他之前曾经思索过，这个表情*清楚地*告诉他为什么Riddick总是会成为族群的雄性首领。他们才几乎还未开始，他就已经感觉这个男人只用这样的凝视就宣布了对他的主权。他以前从未觉得被人以某种方式控制了会是件好事——他曾经服从Zhylaw的命令和Wulia的操纵，但他从来都不喜欢那样。现在，当Riddick吻他的时候，他发现自己没有一丝一毫讨厌Riddick正让他感受一切。

那双大手继续着探索之路，此时Riddick正贴着他的皮肤吃吃地笑着，一路吻向他的耳朵，啃咬着他的耳廓。他似乎又知道了此刻Vaako的心思——这似乎逗笑了他。他的手指擦过Vaako长裤的前部，发现了证据，Vaako如他一样也被唤起了，他的Right Hand咬牙喘息着，试图忍住那声音，却又控制不住地在床单上扭动着。一秒钟后感觉到他穿的那条皮裤被从腿上剥下来，扔下床去找Riddick的衬衫了，一毫米后紧跟着的就是马歇尔王自己的皮裤。他用胯骨贴向身下的男人，当他们的勃起相遇时，Vaako感觉自己的大脑就像融化的铁水一样。

“求我。（Ask me.）”强硬的低语传进了他的耳中，他想都未想就服从了。

“求你……（Please……）”他只能说出这么一个词了——他的肺似乎已经不能吸入足够的空气了。Riddick未再坚持过多——手指小心地裹着他，拇指扫过顶端无情地逗弄着他。他咬着嘴唇抑制住呻吟声，腰跨猛力地向上抬起，直到Riddick有力的手放到他身上，把他固定回原位。

“以前从没做过这个？”这更像一个陈述而非一个问题，但Vaako回答了它。或者至少，他试图回答了。

“没有……和……”

“会疼，一点而已。”

“……”Vaako想说他不在乎，但却再无法让声音汇聚成言语。所以他抬起手，把Riddick头拉下来，第一次主动开始一个亲吻。当Riddick的舌头无情地探索着他嘴里的每一寸时，他得到了迄今为止最大声的赞许呻吟。

Vaako感觉到被他同伴勃起触到的皮肤被涂上了一抹湿意，他无意识地分开大腿，再次咽下一声呻吟，因为Riddick的手向下伸去，正抚弄那个脉动着的器官下的软囊。Vaako几乎是因欢愉而战栗发抖。Riddick抬起头，微笑着向下看着他，手伸向旁边的一个小桌，收回来的时候手里握着一个看起来像装着油的小瓶子。Vaako不知道他什么时候把那个放在了那里，也不在乎。相信马歇尔王会准备……

Riddick用牙齿拉开软木塞，到了些润滑的液体在手上。Vaako无言地看着他，大腿被温柔地抚摸，然后分得更开，Riddick将油涂在未被碰触过的褶皱入口上。他用光滑的手指一进一出地按摩着紧张的肌环，小心地观察着Vaako，看见他的呼气开始变得颤抖，急促地抽气。他不怕疼——但这是种以前从未感受到的感觉，在那样一具多年未曾感受到*任何*感觉的身体上。他控制不住地变得紧绷。

Riddick花了些时间，允许Vaako去适应这种新感觉，然后抵着肌肉开始慢慢地挤压。他的双眼从未离开另一个男人的眼睛，当对方慢慢地被打开时，他将手指推进去。Vaako的双手在床单上绷紧。这样……不舒服，怪异但并不疼痛。Riddick给了他片刻时间适应，低下头去吮Vaako脖子上的皮肤，用牙齿轻轻地蹭着他的动脉。当那根侵入的手指又开始移动时，这样做充分地分散了男人的注意力。

他发现（他）开始感觉变好的时候，又慢慢地加入了第二根手指。他知道这会有点疼，但Vaako并没有瑟缩身体，甚至当他开始交叉运动手指，小心地拓展这男人时，他也没有瑟缩一下。他无视自己疼痛的坚挺，决定要信守诺言，让他们两人都感觉舒服。当Vaako的跨开始抵着他的手指挺动的时候，他加进了第三根手指，再次停下等着任何疼痛的迹象。他看见的只有那双榛子绿的眼睛里摇曳闪烁的光芒——那消瘦的身体平静了片刻，然后再次开始了那让马歇尔王发疯的动作。

Vaako也慢慢地丢了心魂——他从未想象过像这样的事会感觉这么棒——然后Riddick找到了他身体里的某个点，让他瞬间眼前一片空白。他抬头惊愕地看着身上的男人，却发现有道淫荡的目光正向下直直地对着他。他翻了下眼睛——他控制不住了。那男人的表情中的志得意满都无法用语言表达。

“很棒，恩？”

“Y-yes……more?”

这让他得到了另一个坏笑。

尽管这个要求——他知道这要求是Vaako能做出的最接近恳求的事——Riddick还是继续专心（等待），决定不能弄伤这个如此信任他的男人。当他觉得Vaako已经为他准备好了时，他迅速在自己的勃起上涂上油，然后稍稍抬起Vaako的腰。他停顿了一下，向身下看去，赞美着身下的风景。苍白的肌肤因欲望染上红晕，榛色的眼睛漾着相同的情绪，四肢伸展，毫无防备，全部都是属于他的。

Vaako向上回望着他，不满意那些手指消失了，非常不满意另一个男人停下了动作。Riddick像是问了个问题，然后他点点头，绝望地渴望着另外的东西，另外一件他知道会更棒的东西。咯咯笑着，再一次Riddick将手指插进Vaako的发间，握紧，扑上去再次亲吻。他的舌头深深地挤进Vaako嘴里，让他的大脑空白了片刻，他温柔地推进去。这次Vaako止不住地呻吟，几乎要被Riddick的舌头憋死。

这是种铺天盖地的感觉，里面被Riddick的坚硬撑开。他急促地吸着气，尽可能地把持住自己，试着让肌肉停止对抗那个入侵物。

虽然在环绕着他的温暖紧息中感觉到了难以置信的欢愉，但Riddick还是完美地保持不动，直到他感觉到身下的身体开始放松，感觉到Vaako试探性地抬起腰。

入侵物慢慢地从他身体里推出，然后再次顶进来。Vaako呻吟了一声——无法控制。无所谓了——Riddick也正和他一起呻吟着，但他们两个的声音都很低，都记得他们不是单独呆在这栋房子里。Riddick不在乎那么多，但他知道他的Right Hand是多么容易尴尬困窘——此时他知道他想让这个男人永远都开心，即使这意味着他还得这样做。

Vaako的大脑拼命地想保持冷静，但当Riddick以一种慢慢的节奏开始移动的时候，他就停止再想整理有其他人在的事实，只能颤抖地喘着气。这感觉很棒，入侵物反复地推挤着那个敏感点，在他眼底造出漂亮的光爆。

Riddick已经几近失控了——他不记得这曾感觉这么棒！他不知道是不是因为Vaako是如此该死的紧，还是因为这是他第一次这样对一个男人宣布占有——他都不在乎了。他再也不能保持温和的节奏了——他用一只手抓住Vaako被忽略的勃起物，开始猛力地刺进去，发出一声低沉吼声，几乎变成了喉音。

随着他自己发出的介于苦恼与欲念之间的声音，Vaako用腿圈住他的君王，把那个男人更深地拉向自己，他的手放开床单回到Riddick的身体上，胡乱的抚摸着，他的手指抚遍了那宽阔的后背肩膀，滑落到Riddick的腰上，随着每一下冲击在光滑的肌肤上弯曲纠缠。

又一声软软的呻吟溢出他的喉咙，身体抬高迎向每一下沉重的冲击。Riddick的愉悦的低鸣渐渐变大声，他的手移动的更快了，银色的眼睛发着光，从未离开另一个男人的脸。Vaako弓起身，咬着嘴唇几乎出血，突然，他震惊于释放感如此之快就捕获了他。Riddick紧随他而来，咽下那声他想最终对着这个男人宣布主权的吼声。他们同时崩溃，喘着粗气倒在一起，一个自鸣得意的微笑着，另一个满脸惊愕完全震惊地瞪着天花板。

“我的。（Mine）”Riddick沙砾般的声音低语出这个词。Vaako做梦也没想过去争辩。

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%我是肉肉分割线%%%%%%%%%%%

 

黑暗中，它震颤了一下。

它在这空白之地感觉到了生命。它允许自己去扫描这些外来生命，测验着他们的价值。

它看见他们都是有颜色的，红色的，灰色的，黑色的，还有深蓝色的……不是很特别——很诱人。

等等。

在那里，在产生之地的角落里，有东西在闪着光……

有两样东西。一个是罕见的银，华丽而沉静，另一个是炙热的金，浓重艳丽且温暖。

‘无比美味……’

它要他们——无物能挡。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译感言：这个肉把我翻的呀！崩溃呀！写得那么细干什么呀！！光前戏就写啦那么一大堆，为神马就不能跟国内的那些个攻受似的扒了裤子就上，一进一出，然后拉上裤子了事呀！！！！还他妈的要先眼神调情，言语调情，动作调情，抚摸亲吻，脱个裤子弄得跟跳脱衣舞似的，脱完了还不立刻就上，太他妈的没完没了地摸呀亲呀的！！！还他妈的写一大堆心理活动，你们怎么就不能跟国内的那些攻受似的畜生点！！我谢谢啦！


	8. 在那个漆黑的洞里

Riddick的确睡着了。很轻，当Vaako醒了的时候他就醒了。他们凝视了彼此片刻——即使在睡梦中Riddick也没有失去笑容——然后意识到他们为什么会醒来。房间里很暗，夜晚在他们睡着的时候悄悄降临了。门上有被爪子挠的声音，和一声低沉的咆哮抱怨。某只Hellhound正在试图得到他们的注意力。Riddick起身立刻穿好衣服，打开窗，把Vaako的衣服丢给他，然后走向房门。

Vaako坐起身，瑟缩了一下，然后迅速站起身。他在Riddick打开门之前移出了房门的视线范围，Riddick正和外间里的某个人低声的说着话。Vaako低头看看自己的身体，发现自己很干净。他很惊讶——Riddick得为此负责，他自己居然从头到尾都在昏睡。他一定不自己想得还要信任他的马歇尔王。他腰上被Riddick抓着的地方有些淡淡淤青，他感觉到脖子根处有种刺痛感，也许被咬了一口。

他的衬衫会把这个遮起来的。Vaako一直都知道高领衣服的好处。穿好衣服，他靠近门口，发现正在和Riddick谈话的人是Troan，说的是翻译已经几乎全部完成了之类的事。Riddick用宽阔的肩膀斜倚着门框，另一只手臂搭在门板的上方，让门只敞开一半。他表现得不打算让路，即使当他接过他的第一指挥官递给他的数据板的时候。Vaako能感觉到一些来自Troan身上的好奇与消遣……还有一点别的东西。是妒忌吗？是的，的确是妒忌，但并不直接。他试图分辨出来，他自己的情绪因为长期的不用已经迟钝了，并且肯定Troan并不渴望他或是Riddick。这又比那还要模糊。

Troan是——孤单的？

对拥有伴侣关系的妒忌，只有白痴才会不知道这个房间里发生了什么。

Vaako想起了Garen，和看着Troan时眼含渴望的样子。他带着一点消遣之心地微笑着。

也许Troan不会孤单太久了。

新鲜空气夹杂着让人倒胃口的灰尘从打开的窗子进入房间，抹去了之前残留下来的性爱气味。灰尘让Vaako抓起他的呼吸器。他可不想让这些飞进他的肺。他转过身发现门已经关上了，Riddick正望着他，银色的眼睛里闪着消遣和某些别的东西。Vaako询问地挑起一道眉。

“不喜欢这个。”Riddick说着走近，用手指抚过呼吸器的边缘，轻轻擦过Vaako下巴上的敏感肌肤。黑发男人小小的抖了一下，Riddick狼笑不已。“一点都不喜欢这东西——无法透过呼气器吻你。”

“如果我咳嗽到窒息，你也没办法吻我。”Vaako温和地说道，但却摘掉了呼吸器。Riddick的笑容变得更邪恶了——他猛把男人过来紧贴着他的身体，抓住一把黑色的长辫子，把Vaako的头拉得仰起来。他对准自己的嘴，用凶狠的吻向他再次宣布占有，他的舌头侵略着那温暖的嘴，要求对方的舌与之嬉戏。Vaako没有迟疑地投降了。亲吻在继续，直到他的膝盖开始发软，肺部强烈要求需要空气——但是没关系——有双强壮的臂膀搂着他，为他保持平衡，有力的双手探索着他的身体，有力的膝盖顶进他的两腿间。有了这些，谁还需要空气？他颤抖地用双臂圈住Riddick的脖子——

——猛然退开，剧烈地喘息着，双眼睁大。

“Vaako？！”Riddick收紧搂着他腰的手臂，手捏着男人的下巴转过来，让他再次面对他。

“……有东西要来了……”

“是什么，Vaako？什么要来了？”Riddick不喜欢那双榛子色的眼睛无法聚焦的样子。他抓住小个子男人的肩膀摇摇他。Vaako没有回答，依旧盯着某些Riddick看不见的东西。“Vaako？”

“……饥饿的东西……”

“Vaako！”Riddick的手拍着男人的脸，然后空洞的眼睛突然聚焦。

“怎……怎么了……？”

“你感觉到了什么？”Riddick还是没有放开这个男人。

“饥饿-它是如此……如此的饥饿……它们永不满足……”

“谁不满足？”

Vaako飞快地眨了下眼，表情迷惑。“我-不知道。有东西刚刚正在对我说话-但现在消失了，而且我记不起……”

“需要休息一下吗？”Riddick惊讶于自己的关心——这男人怎么会对他变得如此重要？自他第一次见到他，他就想要他，当时他正在那艘船上与一个士兵打斗。杀了那个男人转过头就看见了那双注视着他的眼睛。

如果当时他可以，他会立刻占有他——内心深处的某些东西嘶吼着：‘我的！’

眼下他将这些念头赶走。Vaako正摇着头。

“不用-我现在没事了。”

似乎是真的——他的眼睛很清澈，甚至那短得令人悲哀的片刻激情带来的颤抖也安定了下来。

太糟糕了。

Riddick更乐意再次让他开始发抖，但他们有事得去做。他们需要找出那本书是关于什么的，这间房子里发生过什么。特别是现在，在某些……*东西*和Vaako说过话之后。他并没天真的幻想那会是些友好的东西。

如果是饥饿的就不会是友好的。

  
  
%%%%%%%%神秘物质分割线%%%%%%%%%  
  
  


“一道符咒？”

“是的，马歇尔王。一道召唤符咒，能出召唤出那本书称之为‘复仇者’的东西。”

“那本书就是为此打开的？”

“是的，殿下。”

Riddick看着那个技术兵，轻轻地皱起眉。他过去一直都很讨厌这种神秘的狗屎，现在也没什么区别。根据那本书，每当生活在这个星球上的人遇到威胁，被攻击的时候，‘复仇者’就会被‘召唤’出来——它会吃掉他们的敌人。通常他都会对这样的愚蠢神话不屑一顾，但这块石头上的人们身上发生了某些事情！如果这个所谓的‘复仇者’卷土重来要吃了他们，那他就必须做好准备。Vaako曾说对他说话的东西很饥饿。饥饿的东西都很危险。他可不打算让那东西把他或是他的军队当食物。

而且，如果那东西要吃他的Empath（移情者），那才真的*该死*！

他的眼睛自动看向Vaako站的地方，就在他们发现那本书的房间里，对方正斜倚房间的墙壁上，安静地阅读着数据板上的译文。Protega贴着他的腿，轻声咕噜着，优美淡色手掌心不在焉地抚着她的头。

Riddick静静地凝视着他，太过自控才没摇头表示纠结。他对那男人的某些感觉让他很困惑。不是独占欲——不，*那*才不会让他纠结。Vaako本就是*他的*，就是这么回事。是他的幸福安康被威胁时自己的牵肠挂肚让这个前亡命徒困惑纠结。还有如果贵族们发现了他的天赋会对他做些什么的认知，和某些‘饥饿的东西’的模糊威胁。

然后是他感觉到的温柔体贴，永不伤害这个男人的渴望，因为之前他其它的那些所谓‘关系’都是解开裤子就上（slam-bam）【注释1】，粗暴得近乎暴力。些许疼痛只会让事情变得等有意思。但是就连那样伤害Vaako的念头都会让他瑟缩。

完全让人迷惑不解，难以理解。

而且此刻有些离题了——他先要弄清楚到底发生了什么。他伸手去拿自己的数据板，没想到会因为Vaako柔和圆润的声音停顿了一下。

“这个另外符咒是什么？”

“阁下？”那个技术兵礼貌地问道，站起身抬起头，她等待更多的信息。

“书页上的这条符咒被写在召唤符咒之前。是……‘开启之咒’？上面说‘用以显现出复仇者降临的路’……但这和召唤符咒不一样。”榛色的眼睛看向Riddick黑色的护目镜。

马歇尔王迅速找到Vaako看的那一页。当然了，那个男人完全正确。Vaako的聪慧给Riddick留下过极好的印象，这次也没区别。召唤符咒混合的都是些华而不实的辞藻，一些寻求帮助的祈求和对复仇者某些能力的赞美之词。而开启符咒只有寥寥几行，是一系列拟声词和完全不相干的字词。

Riddick犹豫了半秒，随后将它们大声的念出来。

然后Vaako身后的墙裂开了，让那男人跌进黑暗里，他的眼睛惊讶地瞪大。

 

%%%%%%%神秘洞穴分割线%%%%%%%%%%%%5

 

“是声控锁。很古老，也许有一百年了。正确的语音组合打开了入口。”那个技术兵正站在一把椅子上检查着这个新的门口，其它的技术兵都簇拥在她的周围。“全息图像覆盖住了整个嵌入墙体里的门。做得非常出色，而且很古老，所以我们的扫描仪才完全没有扫描到。我们可以针对古老的机械校对它们，如果这能取悦您的话？”

“这当然*该死*地会取悦我。”Riddick咆哮着，依旧因眼睁睁看着Vaako消失进黑暗里而焦躁着，尽管那男人就是在隐藏在内部的走廊地板上沾到了点灰尘而已。Empath似乎觉得很好玩，尽管Protega还在高度警戒，准备着为应对威胁冲锋陷阵。

Riddick的部分的兴奋感就是源于她目前依旧保持镇定。

即使她现在站在门里，用泛着红光的眼睛盯着下面的大厅。她看上去已经准备要做出攻击了——但那里什么都没有。

“带另外的Hellound进来。”Riddick对Garen说道，对方就站在他身边。那人点点头然后消失，一会儿就带来了Rage和幼仔。两只都目测浏览了一遍这个房间，然后径直走向Protega，站到她身边，和她一起低吼着。

“下面一定有什么东西。”Troan低声说道，说出了每个人的心声。“我们要去看看吗？”

“当然。”Riddick回答道。他一直和Vaako肩并肩站在一起，安抚着自己这个男人没受伤。现在他走向那道门，迅速地拽了下Vaako的袖子告诉他跟上来。他自愿地跟上，和其他人一样好奇想看看下面有什么。

“先派出一个探测器，然后是Hellhound们。”Riddick命令道，“带上些照明灯。”他们在走廊的发现了一点嵌入式的照明条，几步之后就消失在了黑暗里。这不会干扰到探测器、Hounds们还有Riddick，但是跟着他来的其他人需要看得见。

“五个士兵跟着我们。”他命令道，Troan期待地看着他。“你和Garen留在这里照顾好一切。”

他的第二指挥官坚定地点点头，接受了给予他的职责。他也想去看看下面的黑暗走廊里有什么，但他知道哪里需要他。总之他很快就明白过来了。转身，他超五个精英侍卫比划了一下，要他们跟上他们的马歇尔王。

Yur步调一致地跟在他们身后。没人多加评论——他们都知道他会随时随地地跟着Vaako。但是，Troan在马歇尔王通常冷硬如石的脸上捕捉到了一闪而过的愤怒，当他看见那个男人的时候。

他猜测他们还要得了多久就会攻击彼此了？

Troan可不瞎。他见过那个大个子上校用眼睛生吞活剥马歇尔王Right Hand的样子。愚蠢的男人，（居然）去渴望那个只要Riddick还能有口气在，就*永远*都不允许任何人碰触的东西。而且Yur绝对不是那个危险的新任马歇尔的对手——他永远都无法击败他取得他想要的东西。

但是也许那男人并没意识到，或者根本不在乎。

比较，他曾攻击过Vaako，整个Necromonger军团都听闻过Vaako华丽的打斗技巧。Troan曾调出过Yur的记录，快速浏览的结果告诉他这个男人最多也就是个上校，这都因为幸运、倔强和一点奇迹元素让他到了那个位置。要想更上一层楼就得花费脑力智慧和耐心，这两样Yur一样也没有。他永远都不可能奢望击败Vaako的，所以Troan就在猜测他为什么还要费劲地去尝试呢？

这个想法搅动了他记忆中的某些东西，某些他曾见过的东西——他无法抓住，所以他就先放弃了。他早晚会想起来的。

  
%%%%%%%%%我是阴谋宫斗分割线%%%%%%%%%%

通道里即黑又冷，只有大约前十五步的长度里铺了地砖。在那之后，变得更像山洞了，粗糙的岩壁，带着潮湿的霉味，不时有水滴落下。里面又窄有低矮，想通过，很难不蹭到发霉的岩壁，被那些高低不平的花岗岩壁顶撞到头。Vaako很庆幸他没有幽闭空间恐惧症。他觉得自己像身处在一个又小又潮湿的坟墓里。

“是个出强大复仇者的好地方。”Riddick坏心眼地说着，他的步伐小心翼翼，防止自己滑倒。

Vaako咕哝着表示同意。他不喜欢这个地方——深藏的本能正在对他尖叫着要他逃出去，逃得远远的！他冷酷地镇压了这种本能，强迫自己继续前进。毕竟在被忽略了这么多年后，只是紧张引发的混乱而已。今天他的每种情绪都在成倍增加，而且接下来大约一周之内都会这样。至少，他是这样估计的。一周时间似乎是他心智改变的极限了。两次净化之间相隔一周时间，自上次净化之后一周时间内唤醒了所有的感官感觉。所以，希望一周之后这种内部混乱能稳定下来。

在步行了大约十五分钟后，窄窄的走道突然拓展成一个开阔空旷的房间。大到足以让他们站直身体，天花板在他们头顶上大约几十英尺处。地面上布满了沙子，较之走道湿滑的地面这里又是另一番景象。士兵们打开灯照亮房间，到处都是灯光强劲的照明灯。在室内最远的那一侧有一个入口，大约在一百英尺处。

像一个张着的黑色大嘴的入口似乎通往另一个更大的房间。Vaako和其他人都小心地靠近，却因探测器发出的嘶嘶声而停止脚步。它‘看见’有东西在移动。

同时，Vaako突然感觉到一股陌生的饥饿感正在啃咬侵蚀着他。他忍住退后的渴望。‘这就是我之前感觉到的东西，’他想着，尖锐的惶恐正试图虏获他。这是危险的，非常危险——而且他不知道他自己是怎么知道的，但比起其他人他处于更危险的境地。某些被长久遗忘了本能正在他体内翻搅着，试图告诉他该做些什么，但他却搞不太清楚那本能……

Hellhound们低啸着，俯下身体贴向地面，盯着那个房间的入口处。它们的耳朵贴在头上，亮出所有锋利的牙齿。Vaako震惊地意识到那是防御危险的姿势，并不是表示威吓。

到底是什么东西能让这些惊人的野兽都进入防御状态？！

他迅速看向Riddick，看见那男人一手握住枪，一手贴到腰上，那是他固定心爱剃刀的地方。那么Riddick也感觉到了威胁，而且强烈到想拿起武器。

这可不妙。

跟着他们的士兵都自马歇尔王那里得到了暗示，掏出武器严阵以待。Yur移步到Vaako身前，准备履行职责，用生命保护他的主人。Vaako把他推到一边，不愿牺牲他人保护自己，也不愿有人挡住视线看不见马上就要发生的事。

他最不想要的事就是被稀里糊涂地抓住。

从那个房间里传来隆隆之声，低沉得近乎不可闻。

Hellhound们咆哮着。

声响慢慢变大，分裂变得更稳定，更有乐感。男人们相互看了一眼彼此，开始退向之前的走道。

那声响逐渐增强，形成语句，说的是种他们都不懂的语言。片刻之后，那声音变成空白的声响，然后消失了。

随后再次出现，变得更可识别，不断地变熟悉，知道他们开始理解那些应用中的语言。

“你你你你们们们们们们……召……召召召召召唤唤唤唤……了了我我我我……？”问题被拉长了声调，如流水嘶鸣，像某个人含着一口水在说话。声音中带着浓重的邪恶，Vaako全身战栗，只想拔腿逃跑。

但他谨守阵地。他依旧是个军人。

“你你们们们……召召召唤唤唤……了了了……你你们们的的复复复仇仇者者？”词句变得更清晰了一点，这个头衔是他们都知道的那个。

~召唤复仇者，去吞噬我们的敌人~

召唤咒里的语句回荡在Vaako的记忆力。他迅速撇了一眼Riddick，看见马歇尔王也认出了这个话。

“不。”Riddick的声音坚定，停下后退的脚步。“不，我们没有召唤任何复仇者。”

“你们们们……给给给……我我我……带带来来了……一一个……祭祭祭品品品品？”那声音中的渴望与好奇让Vaako的本能狂叫着‘快逃！！’

“不，我们没给你带任何该死的祭品！你他妈的到底是什么东西？！”

“我……是……复仇者……我将……将给你……你……最最最最深深深深……的梦……如果……你……给……给我……一个……祭祭祭品品品……”

“没有祭品。滚出来。”Riddick要求道，手指扣紧手枪扳机。

一个低沉厚重的吃笑声出现在房间里，然后两道光带从那个黑洞中流出，在地板上起伏着超他们而来。Hellhound们退开，然后猛地扑上前撕咬着。那些能咬碎骨头的利齿只是无用地穿过光带，驱散了那光带，在一秒钟之后它又恢复了原样。

两道流光擦过Riddick脚边，蜿蜒扭动直奔Vaako而去——Riddick猛地伸出手把他的Empath拉开。

那两道流光并未追赶——它们驻足在Yur身边，围绕着那个男人，但没有碰到他。

“我……知道。我知道……你你你的的渴望。我将……把它……给你……我会……把他……给你……只要你……愿意献祭给……我我我……”

Yur的双眼疯狂地扫视四周，定格在Riddick身上，那双淡蓝色的深渊里有着深深的恐惧。但那只是片刻的恐惧，随后那里便充满了妒忌与愤怒，它们盯着马歇尔王，看着他用一条手臂保护地环着Vaako，将那男人紧紧搂在胸前，令一只手正用枪比着那个房间的门。毕竟，这触手般的光是从那里来的，那里当然栖息着最大的威胁。

此刻Yur才不关心这些。妒忌，贪婪，还有怒火在他身体里就像一波高过一波的浪，他的双手哆嗦着，想伸出去，将他的主人从那个搂着他的人身边拽开。这些情绪击中了Vaako，就像直接打在身上的拳头——而且让那些触手般的光像着了魔般地颤动着。Vaako不确定自己是怎么知道是那些情绪影响了它们，但他就是知道。

房间里的其他人也知道了。

“美美美味味味……”那个丑陋的声音低吟着。“来吧……小东西……献祭给我……我会把他给你……”

“就好像你他妈的真的能做到一样！”Riddick当然知道那个‘他’指的是谁，但那个声音无视他的愤怒的喊叫。

“献献祭给我……”持续不断的强烈欲望，然后Yur迅速投降了。

“你想要什么？”他嘶哑气喘地问道。

“你你你你……属于我，我就会……把他给你……”

“不！”Riddick喊道。

“好吧，只要他属于我。”Yur同意了。就这样他把他的忠诚交换给了这个……东西。只要他能用双手搂着Vaako勋爵，称他属于他，谁又在乎是谁来指挥他？

“成交。”那个声音欢快地咯咯笑着，Yur还没来得及细想他是不是做了个错误的决定，那个房间里就伸出了更多的触手般的光带，把他卷进一个力量的漩涡，卷进洞里。他感觉片刻的恐惧，瞬间的刺痛感，随后是一种奇怪的漂浮感，然后他就被拖进了黑暗……

其他人表情恐怖地看着Yur的身体溶解成灰色的灰尘，然后一个模糊的人形被拖进黑暗里。

最终消失。

“很好……一点儿……不错的开胃菜。”那个声音得意地说道，“现在我……希望上……主菜……”触手开始在入口周围翻腾扭转，但并没有靠近。它们似乎在等待。

“主菜？到底他妈的什么意思？”Riddick要求道。Vaako突然想象着整个Necromonger军团消失变成同样的一片尘土……

……灰色的尘土？

他突然*意识到*为什么这个星球被盖上了一层令人窒息、让人倒尽胃口的那些东西——是几十亿人口，那个复仇者显然是报应到了他们身上……

他记起有从衣服上抹掉的那些灰尘，从皮肤上擦掉，进到时会啐出来。

他要吐了……

显而易见，其他的士兵也是这样，当他们看见Yur留下的那一小撮灰的时候也意识到了相同的事情。他们中的每个人的脸都开始变绿。

似乎唯有Riddick未受影响。

“Well？来吧，你觉得你能把我们所有人都吃掉？你可不是*我们的*复仇者！”

这足够正确，Vaako意识到。显然这个星球上的人们曾崇拜这东西，所以他们归它所有——而且，在Yur同意归它所有之前，它都没有吃掉Yur。

这是不是能让它变得无害呢？

一秒钟后，当那些触手突然射出时，他的问题在便得到了回答。比之前更强壮更粗大，卷住手枪，在Riddick反应过来之前，就把手枪从他手里夺了过去。更多的触手扭曲围绕着两人，把他们拉离地面，卷到空中，把Vaako从Riddick的身边拽开，即使他们两人都拼命抵抗。

Hellhound们克服了恐惧开始攻击，跳起来去撕咬那些光，他们的利齿似乎是插进了那些触手里，然后Hound们落回了地面上。不惧且狂怒，他们一次又一次的跃起身，直到那些触手恶意地抽打回去，把三只都踢到了房间的对面，重重地撞到粗糙的岩壁上。它们站起身又立刻扑咬回去——Protega的爪子够到了一条抓着Riddick的触手，她悬空了片刻又掉了下去，触手被撕断，纯净的液体滴落在布满沙子的地面上，随后它有再次聚集起来。

这片刻时间足够Riddick做出反应的了——另一些触手显然惊讶地停止了片刻，前亡命徒将他们割断，利落地双脚着地降落到地板上。他拽出枪，连续超卷着Vaako的触手开枪，他瞄得太准了，根本不会冒险伤到那个男人。

当那些触手破碎又重新组合时，更多的液体落了下来。许多次Vaako都以为他已经自由了，挣扎着去够地面，然后更多的东西裹住了他，又将他拉了回去——并且离那个洞门越来越近了。它们并没有把他旋转起来，像它们对待Yur那样，没有迹象表明要把他变成灰，但它们却令人痛苦地捆着他。

‘奇怪，’当他的身体在挣扎时，他的大脑却在冷静的思考，‘他们似乎没有实体，但它们弄疼了……’当这些该死的东西裹紧他的时候，他几乎能感觉到身体已经开始淤青了。挣扎着空出一只手去抓他的匕首，愤怒地砍着这些抓着他的奇怪……实体。金属轻易地穿过了这些翻腾扭曲的肢体，当其它的溶解的时候只是变成而来一些液体。这不管用——他砍下的那些只是重新组合，并且更多的触手从黑暗中伸出来加入它们。

他听见Riddick在他身后愤怒的咆哮着——还是在下面？他开始感觉到筋疲力尽且头昏脑胀。匕首从他手中滑落，他听见匕首掉到地上发出的声音。地面似乎是……在他上面？

多么奇怪呀。

他的一只手去摸自己的手臂，小心地感觉着平坦的衣服之下的硬感，去*确定*他还没被变成灰色的粉末。不，他似乎还是完整的个体——只是他的大脑显然已经是一滩软泥了。他感觉就像大脑差不多要从耳朵里流出来了。他的思想变成了一股咆哮着的噪声洪流，Riddick在喊叫，Hound们在咆哮，士兵们在尖叫，无数的子弹的爆裂声围绕着他。

他受不了这个了……

黑暗充满了他的视野，那样宁静，在引诱着他。某种奇怪但抚慰人心的东西触到了他的思想，劝他睡去。

他没有反抗，也无力抵抗。

他妥协了，慢慢地闭上了双眼。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释1】：（Slam Bam）美国俚语。指不顾对方感觉或会不会高潮的单方面性行为。通常只维持几秒钟而已


	9. 灵魂吞噬者

我的生命中没有太多的原则，但有的那些要被刻进石头。

第一条：在他们废了你之前先废了他们。

第二条？永远别碰属于我的东西。

而，Vaako属于我。

并不是了心——并不是爱上了那男人。从来不知道爱是什么。我只知道，每当想到Vaako的时，胸膛里那块压动血液用的肌肉跳就会跳出一种节奏。

那个节奏诉说着：是我的，是我的，是我的，是属于我的……

我非常确定那个Yur已经他妈的死了。

这让他成了幸运的家伙。

因为，如果他没死，我会赤手掏出他的脾脏。

没人可以拿走属于我的东西。

在那个该死的章鱼崇拜者把Vaako带进黑暗后，曾试图把他弄回来。我们通不过那个洞口——我不行，士兵们不行，Hellhound们也不行。会被空气反弹回来，就好像那空气是橡胶做成的。

不想朝里面开枪——子弹也许能穿过去，但我们不知道Vaako的具体位置。不想伤到他。

那会适得其反的，你知道吧？

我不喜欢这样，但我们目前只有先放弃。把Vaako留在那里。我要去找我的那些技术兵，查出那里到底该死的怎么了，怎么才能把他带回来。我留下了一个探测器和五个士兵在第一个洞里，守着第二个洞，准备报告最新的动向。

Protega趴在入口处，看上去就像失去了最好的朋友。我猜她就是如此，从第一天起她就决定了Vaako是她的伙伴。我带了Rage和幼仔，Jazz，和我一起回来，但我没有试图强迫她跟上。我有种感觉，她不会离开。不管怎样，她能帮忙看守着。

当我通过走道回到那栋房子里，技术兵们已经架起了一些电台。监视器，键盘，按钮，闪光的小灯，各种部件。他们可以通过那个探测器看到发生的事。显然他们很清楚我想要怎样，而且已经开始了他们的搜索研究，在我杀了他们中某个来让他们动作快点之前。

聪明人。难怪他们能当技术兵。

站在那里看着他们，知道我的瞪视会让他们工作得迅速更努力。站在那里试图想起某些事，某个人，这样能帮忙弄明白这堆乱七八糟到底是什么。

我想他回来。

现在。

就像有东西在我的血液中燃烧——想跑回去那个走道，用身体撞碎那个该死障碍物，带回我的……随便他是（我的）什么。

我的所有物，我的Empath（移情者），我的Right Hand，我的mate……

都无所谓了。只是属于我的。

我必须停止这样想，强迫大脑集中注意力到正在发生的事情上。技术兵们在工作着，制造着微弱的沉闷的噪音，分析着我让一个士兵带回了湿沙子。沙子湿了是因为那些触手掉到了上面，有几次我们撕开了一个触手。我看得出他们还没有分析出任何结果。

“那么这是什么东西？它由什么构成？”我要求道，没耐心等着他们有人来向我主动汇报。

“是……是水。”那个小个子女技术兵勇敢地说道，极力不让她自己的声音颤抖。

“水。”我说这个词就像在说脏话，并看见她畏缩了一下。我不在意，这并不是她的错，我也没打算把她撕成两半。我知道，但她不知道。而且我也没打算告诉她。

恐惧会让她工作努力。

水。那东西受伤后流出了水。

而且，它还由光构成。

这表示着什么呢？

我他妈怎么会知道？我该死的又不是科学家！

让那些技术兵继续分析。我要去看看运输船上都有什么武器。

=============愤怒分割线==============

有些事很不正常。

Vaako不确定到底是那些事，但是这感觉却在他脑子里唠叨个不停。

他走过母舰里的走廊，注意到都是深蓝色的壁挂和装饰物，模糊地疑惑着为什么不是银色和金属色的。过去不是一直都是这样的吗？或者……是Zhylaw的颜色……一向是深色的红和棕。

他的大脑一直在苦苦思索着，但他的双脚却自动带着他往前走。他要去往某个地方，但是他却记不起到底是哪里。

幸运的是，他的双腿似乎知道。它们一直走啊，走啊……

……然后在马歇尔王的船舱外停下。门口的侍卫点点头没有问任何问题就让他进去了。他走进那个正式地小觐见厅，某些事情不太对的感觉再次刺痛了他。他暂时把那感觉推到一边，向前移步恭敬地在马歇尔王的王座前单膝跪下。

“起来。”一个声音泰然自若地说道，然后他遵命服从，抬起眼看见了一双淡蓝色的眼正在饥渴地盯着他。一段模糊的记忆在他的脑海里翻搅，是这个关于这个打败了Zhylaw王的男人的，是关于那场精彩的打斗与最终光荣地取胜的。

一个新的马歇尔王。

他眨了眨眼。Well，这就合理地解释了那些壁挂，不是吗？

马歇尔王步下王座，Vaako敬畏地退后半步。那个男人跟着他，像掠食动物一般围着他绕圈，眼睛放荡地打量着他。Vaako半合着眼看着，十分沉着镇定。

除了他大脑里唠叨的那部分一直都在尖叫着不对！不对！不对！

他尽力无视那尖叫声。

“穿着些……更轻的东西你不是会感觉更舒服些吗？”马歇尔王的声音出乎意料的靠近。就好像正在他耳边说话，即使那个男人正站在三步以外。很奇怪。

Vaako低头看看自己偏爱的护甲和穿在下面的温暖的厚衣服。在这里穿很暖和，护甲的确很重。他点点头。

突然一阵强烈的失重感，移动感，随后他正站在马歇尔王的内室里，他来过这个房间一两次。里面充满了尖锐、正式的家具、雕像和织毯，他一直都默默地讨厌着这里。如此的自命不凡。

“（这样）好多了。”那个声音在他身边再次说道，试图装出喉音，但出口之后却更像嘟囔。他怎么知道是在装出喉音？为什么应该是喉音？什么好多了？

他低头看了自己一眼，无意外地看见护甲没有了，他正穿着一些柔软轻盈的衣服，颜色与那些壁挂一样都是暗色的蓝，同时与这个房间的颜色相匹配。很相称。

毕竟，他只是另一样装饰品而已。

一只大手放到了他的肩上，把他的注意力及时拉回到了马歇尔王身上，因为那个男人的嘴唇正撞上他的。他被动地保持不动，感觉自己的嘴唇破了，并尝到了血味。感觉到那双大手粗鲁地从他的肩膀上抚下去，擦过肋骨，停在腰上，把他用力地拉过去贴上的同时，把舌头伸进了他嘴里……

……这不对！

错误的味道，错误的感觉——另一个味道的记忆在他的脑海里枯萎消失，一个冷淡的略带金属感的味道，被一个深重浓厚的特殊味道所覆盖。他的脑海中有一个名字在低语，一张脸孔漂进了他眼睑后的黑暗里。

Riddick。

他把Yur强行推开，对着他亮出牙齿，几近嘶声道。“这到底怎么回事？我在哪儿，这是什么？！”

Yur盯着他，然后抬头对着天花板。

或者是对着应该是天花板的地方——那只是一片无尽的黑暗虚无。

“这到底怎么回事？！”他重复着Vaako的话。“这不对，他不应该知道这一切都不是真实的！”

“安静！”另一个声音，他记得是个奇怪的声音，响彻这个迅速碎裂的房间，随后他再次漂浮在黑暗里，那种糟糕的压力又回来了，挤压着他，像要把空气从他的肺里挤出来，把血从他的动脉里抽出来。

“睡睡睡觉觉觉……”那个声音低语着，安抚着他，带走了疼痛，他再次放松下来，即使他并不想这样……

==============身陷混沌的Vaako分割线==============

 

“有通从母舰上来的电话，sir。”当我回到那栋房子的时候一个技术兵对我说。

“接过来。”我无心处理这个，但你永不知道援助会从哪里冒出来。

我做了个正确的决定。

屏幕上的那张脸很美丽，有几分自然之母遇见冰雪女王的感觉。而且还很面熟。

“你想要怎样？”我没心情彬彬有礼。

“帮助你。”Aereon回复道，她的嗓音万年不变的柔和平稳。

“我没时间听你的那些神秘的巫术咒语。”我对她低吼着。“我另外有事要担心。”

“也许你会有时间听听你正对付的那个生物的一点事实情况？”她甜甜地问道，她年轻又成熟的双眼被幽默感点亮。

我诅咒了一声。

狡猾的bitch。

 

===========Aereon登场分割线=========

 

“我们一直都知道在这个星系某个星球上存在着这种生物。”那个元素族人（Elemental）来回漫步着，就好像她正在海滩上散步一样。我不知道他们是如何这么快就把她弄到这里来的，而且我也不在乎——她坚持要免谈，说她不信任那些图像线路没被分出别的接口。

随便她，只要她能帮我把Vaako带回来。

她似乎并不惊讶他已经不见了。我依旧在等待着分析结果。

“那生物很古老。我们有很多关于它的传说，可以一直追溯到几千年前。但它一直被认为是可被破坏的，且很弱小，不值一提。几世纪之前我们的人便停止对它追踪与摧毁了。”

“它到底是什么东西？”我可没心情听神话故事。

“我想它被称为复仇者。这个星球上的人给它取了这个名字，他们一直被它虚假的承诺所欺骗愚弄。它只是在等他们以为安全了之后好好的享用他们。复仇者，的确。它还有一个更古老，更黑暗的名字。”

“是？”

“灵魂吞噬者。”（The Devourer of Souls）

 

\-----------------黑暗物质身世分割线-----------------------

 

Vaako等在床边，跪在一个小垫子上，这是他平常的习惯。他花时间研究着系在腰上的白银链子，看看有没有缺陷，确定它们都被打磨得可以反光了。

他的主人不喜欢他不整齐的样子。

等链子让他满意后，他又把注意力转到自己的衣服上。淡灰色薄纱材料，在柔和的烛光，已经暴露出尽可能多的皮肤了。本就如此安排，所以就算不这么暴露，它们很会显得很诱惑很吸引，保留下充分的遐想空间。一切似乎都很完美了……

门被打开，他猛地抬起头，脸上带着熟练的微笑。走进房间的大个子男人回以微笑，双眼放荡地打量着那个等待着他的匀称身影。

“你今晚看起来很美丽，Pet。”（Pet：宠物，玩物。）

他微笑着垂下眼，知道对方想从他这里得到什么。他没有回话。

他的主人无需听到他的声音。

男人慢慢地在房间里走动着，脱下沉重的外衣，倒上一杯酒。淡色的眼睛从未离开过Vaako，而他也再没抬头。

但他能感觉到那双眼正看着他。这一切是如此的熟悉——那双眼一直都在看着他，自他被从城里的奴隶市场买回来，那时他还只是个年幼的孩子。被取名Pet，被当做主人的玩物养了很多年，直到他足够大了能去分享男人床为止。

一个念头闪过他的脑海——如果他的名字是Pet，那为什么他记得Vaako？是他之前的名字吗——

“你想得太专心了，小Pet。”那个粗糙的声音就在他身前，有力的手抓住他的下巴抬起他的脸。粗糙的嘴唇抵着他的嘴唇移动着，熟悉的酒味，他主人的舌头填满了他的嘴。

你知道这味道。

这话充斥了他的大脑，但听起来并不像他平时的思绪——他的眉头皱到一起，此时他让他主人加深这个吻，完全顺从这个男人的希望。他当然认识这个味道，比食物的味道还要熟悉。

他突然感觉到了某些东西很志得意满。

主人抬起头，志得意满地舔着嘴唇。那双淡色的眼睛缓慢地打量着他的Pet的身体，看到他的头发时突然皱眉。

Vaako全身紧绷。怎么了？他一直都非常小心他的头发，那些精致的发辫花了一个多小时……

“我不喜欢这种发型。”大手蹭着他头上被剃掉的两侧，粗硬的手指穿过头顶的短发。“我觉得应该都是一个长度。”

另一个男人颤抖了一下，头皮上一阵奇怪的刺痛，眼前卷起一片黑幕，然后他再次睁开眼，一缕缕柔软的黑发落到了他眼前。他抬手触摸着其中一缕，惊讶地睁大双眼。

惊讶很快就消失了——当然了，这样的事以前也发生过。他的主人喜欢做出改变，他得习惯这头直达腰际的头发。虽然辫子没有了……

那双手开始探索他的身体，拉扯着柔软的布料。Vaako完全保持静止，知道他的主人喜欢粗鲁地脱他的衣服，猜测着这件外套是不是也要落得和以前的那些同样的下场……

剥剥剥剥剥剥剥剥开开开开。

似乎的确如此。

他看着他的主人把他衣服的碎片扔到一边，双手正粗鲁地抵在光滑的淡色肌肤上，而不是柔软的灰色布料上。Vaako——Pet依旧一动未动，知道那里一定淤青了，但那里不是总被弄出淤青吗？

淡淡的淤青来自握紧他腰的强壮手指，脖子根处有种刺痛感也许是被咬了一口。他的衬衫会把这个遮起来的……他一直都知道高领衣服的好处……

他喘息了一下，试图挣脱开那双抓着他后背的双手，离开那张咬得他锁骨发疼的嘴。淡色的眼睛瞪着他的脸，看见到了那双榛色双眼中的混乱迷惑。主人的脸因愤怒开始变黑。

“你以为你在干什么？你是我的，你知道的，你一直都是我的！”

我的——沙砾般的声音低喃着这个词。Vaako做梦也没想过去争辩……

“不！”他激烈地喊叫道，猛力地推开那个男人。Yur咆哮着握紧锁链，把他拽倒在地，沉重的身体压到他身上。

“你是我的！不是他的，再也不是了！我的，我要把你留在这里！”

“怎么留？！”Vaako吼回去，狂怒充满了他的身心。“怎么留，在你连实体都没有的时候？”他挥出一拳，正打到Yur震惊的脸上，房间开始在他们周围晃动碎裂，然后黑暗再次开始安抚他，劝他睡去，脱离压力，脱离疼痛……

他还是能感觉到头发的重量……如此奇怪……

他让黑暗接管了他，太过困倦无力反抗。

 

++++++++++幻觉分割线++++++++++

 

“你是在试探对我说那东西不是真实的吗？我看见那东西带走了Vaako！”

“我没说它不是真实的。我是说它没有实体。它由光、水和空气构成。它控制着这些东西，很少的量，去操控实体世界。它拥有强大支配力的是精神世界。”

“那么这到底又是什么意思？”

“这表示它选择Vaako是有原因的。Yur只是达到目的的手段而已，是用来对抗Vaako的东西而已，一旦它得到了他。”

“用来对抗他。”我的声音有点无力，但她突然瞟了我一眼，她的眼睛微微睁大，然后她继续她的说教。

“是的。引起他的情绪波动——当Vaako失控的时候，他所能感觉到的一切情绪都会被放大到极其剧烈的程度。吞噬者以情绪和个体灵魂为食。由于Vaako是个Empath（移情者），它不光能得到他强烈的情绪，而且通过他以可触及范围内的任何人为食——无需使用它自己的力量。它也许看上去很强大，但也只能在短时间内才能有此壮举。”

“但它吃掉了十亿人。”

“是的，但是非常、非常快速。在它摧毁他们的半秒钟内它一定吸收了些情绪——只够给它带走Vaako和Yur的力量。”

“那它到底会如何利用Yur对抗Vaako？”

“让他一直不安烦乱，从情绪上。我听见了-些谣传-是关于Vaako的荣誉侍卫对他的感觉的。它会把他们放在不同的情境中，是些Vaako也许会或也许不会冲破藩篱的情境，这要看他思想的力量有多大。它抓住他的时候越久，他就会变得越虚弱。”

“是什么样的……情境？”

“用用你的想象力。”

我必须得抑制住怒吼。Yur幸运的是他已经死了。非常，非常幸运……“他已经死了，对吗？Yur，我是说？”

“算是吧。他的精神还会非常地有生命力，即使他的肉体已经消亡了。”

“那么我能杀了他吗？”

她竟然厚颜地露出开心的表情。“如果你觉得必要的话。吞噬者对他承诺了什么？Vaako？”

我点点头。

“那，只要你夺回Vaako，Yur就会死。”

“这会……伤到Vaako吗？我是说，这一切都发生在他的脑子里，对吗？”

“并不是。它想尽可能让Vaako活着，但它会以痛苦感为手段去取它所渴望的情绪。任何……well，发生在他身上的事，在他思想中的，也都会发生在他的肉体上。这是欺骗心智的最佳方式。告诉某人去感觉疼痛，只要他们在生理上真的感觉到了疼痛，那就会变得极其容易。举例来说，如果Yur打Vaako，他就会和在梦中一样，在现实世界里真的淤青。”

这个该死的男人。这个该死的外星人。

Vaako，伙计，撑住……

“那么我怎么才能把他带回来？等等——你是怎么知道他是个Empath的？！（移情者）”

“当然，我研究过他，就在我听说他成了你的Right Hand之后。我依旧对你的命运非常感兴趣。我想看看他的位置在哪里。”

“他母星的记录都没有了。”

“啊，是的，但是如果你了解他被列为皈依者时Necromonger们所处的那个星系，他是什么就会变得显而易见。在那个区域里只有一个有人居住的星球。或者不能说是星球——只是几个有人居住的小行星。”

“那你当然很了解他们了。”

“当然。”她的声音中没有自豪感——她只是在陈述一个事实。让人发怒的女人。“那个区域被称为Xaviatte Cluster，曾经因为出产Empath（移情者）而闻名整个宇宙。几百年前，他们种族几乎被一场瘟疫全部毁掉。我猜当他们开始恢复的时候，Zhylaw毁掉了它。真可惜。至少Vaako被留下了。你真应该考虑找个代理孕母，延续他的种族。也延续你自己的。我不知道还留下了多少狂怒星人，但没必要因为他们就断子绝孙，而且他们也会需要有自己的Focus（聚焦者，集中）们的，当然了……”

“等等，Breezy，我听不懂你刚刚的话。”（Breezy：有微风的，是Riddick给那个元素族起的绰号。）

她瞪着我，也许是因为那个绰号。那又怎么样，它很恰当。她得学会适应，如果她还想留在附近，研究我的‘命运’的话。

“好吧，当然了，你知道的狂怒星人都是很强大的。你也许没听说过，但是众所周知狂怒星之‘怒’。相当傻的名字，真的，因为不只是愤怒，而是任何感觉强烈到能一起反应的情绪……”

“Breezy！”我再次打断了她的说教。

“哦，是的。请原谅我的狂热。总之，我确定你曾注意到过，在你的一生中有那么几次，当你感觉到极度紧张时，就会有些奇怪的事发生吧？灯管爆裂，也许，当你进行一场敌我悬殊的战斗时？你的敌人会受重伤？”

我没回答，但我知道我的表情也许已经出卖了我。

“我想也是。我很确定你曾试图使用这种力量，然后发现你无法控制它。这就是Focus存在的必要。为了那些极其强大的狂怒星人，食物链的顶端的人而存在，如果你想了解的话。而且我确定这也适用于你。”

“那Focus是什么？”

“我将引用我在我们的历史文献上看到的‘定义’。那是最简单的解释。‘最强大的狂怒星人是那些拥有着一个Focus的人，Focus是某个拥有强大移情能力的人，他能接收到分散的愤怒（Rage），将其集中成一种独一无二的致命脉冲。这个‘Focus’通常是，虽然不总是，是一个相同性别的外族人，大多数通常来自Xaviatte Cluster，并且会被看做‘灵魂的另一半’。狂怒星人会一直把这个Focus带在身边，几乎总是将他们确立为永久伴侣。’”她停下来，双眼明亮地看着我。

 

永久伴侣。Well，shit。

的确，我从没想过这事。

从来也没想要。

只是……如果我得拥有一个的话……

……那Vaako会是……

现在不是担心这个的时候！

“那这一切怎么才能帮我夺回他？”我要求道，当下的确感觉到了些紧张压力。

“很简单。吞噬者不会知道你是个狂怒星人，也不知Vaako来自Xaviatte。它只知道Vaako很美味，那它也会很高兴能以你为食。你只要愤怒到能把你的‘怒’传递给Vaako，然后让他为你杀掉那生物。”

“他怎么会知道该怎么做？他和我一样对此一无所知！”

“没关系。这全凭本能。”

“它也会杀了他吗？既然他和它身处一地？”

她皱起眉。“这是我唯一无法回答的部分。这样的事以前从没有过。我无法告诉你你的Focus能不能活下来，但这是你唯一的选择。没有武器能杀掉吞噬者，唯有强烈的纯情绪流可以劈死它。愤怒是最强大的（情绪），而且也许对你来说也是最容易就做到的。他们不是白叫你的种族为‘狂怒星人’的，你明白的。”她轻轻地笑了。

我也忍不住笑了。

 

========杀怪分割线=======

 

房间里很黑，而且很冷。

他讨厌变冷。

他在粗糙的石头地面上动了动，感觉到了捆在手腕和脚踝上的锁链的沉重感。绑在腰上的皮带让人觉得呼吸困难，还感觉到上面系着的锁链。锁链的另一端被钉在墙上。他吞咽了一下，感觉到脖子上套着项圈，感觉到项圈上的锁链把他的头向下拉固定出一个之前没有感觉出来的顺从的姿势。

他记不起自己为什么会在这里。

他猜是在长久被遗忘的青春岁月里所犯的一些罪让他被锁到了这个房间里，免费提供给走进这个房间里的任何人折磨掠夺。在他的星球上犯了罪的惩罚也是如此。

终身为奴……

惹了麻烦的奴隶都会被关进像这样的房间，被用链子锁起来不能移动，他们的身体免费提供给任何想使用他们的人。

他恨他的生活，但他无力改变。

沉重的门吱嘎做响地被打开，他不感兴趣地抬起头，看看今晚要强奸他的是谁。

嗯，一个新顾客。大个子男人，有着一双淡色的眼睛，那双眼正贪婪地看着他。为什么他看上去更像要吃了他，他知道自己肮脏不堪，瘦骨嶙峋，身上布满了无数个夜晚里被不同的人弄出来的淤痕和伤疤……

巨大的手，揪住他的头发，拖着他站起身。他的肌肉因手铐脚镣的重量抗议着，但他别无选择。站直身，开始擦破嘴唇的亲吻，同时心急的手开始抓着他的胸膛，粗鲁地摸过疼痛的肋骨，在因为之前的夜晚还疼着的腰胯处抓握收紧。

他咽下一声疼痛的呻吟，决定不让这个男人满意。

粗暴的推搡让他跌倒到地板上，无力阻止那个男人爬到他身上，推开那件堪堪遮住他身体的粗布衣服。牙齿切进他的肩膀，他战栗发抖，希望自己能把这个男人推开。为什么他们总是如此粗暴，就像他无法阻止他们一样？他们不是非得这弄的他这么疼。不是非得弄得他淤青流血。

总是让一切变得粗暴……

的确是的，虽然他不知道到底是哪里来的这个念头。他都不知道该如何对不会弄疼他的人做出反应。对着不会像这样用力拉开他大腿，抓着他后背的手（做出回应）。又淤青，多好。一个男人就不能让这事变温柔点吗？

一个男人就不能想让某些事变得温柔甜蜜吗？

不是曾有双不会带来伤痛的手吗？指节修长的有力双手，会抚摸，而不是抓握，会爱抚，而不是撕扯？

……银色的眼睛反射着窗口微微透过来的细小光点，然后他靠向前，用嘴唇盖住那小小的硬点。Vaako软软地低语着，断断续续地鼓励着，他的手指离开Riddick的胸膛然后去抚摸那剃得非常光滑的头颅……

那个男人又开始吻他了，粗暴地，你很难把那叫做吻，更像在用舌头强暴他的嘴，作为马上会发生在他身上的事的一种预示。他试着把思想转回那个匪夷所思的记忆里，去寻找从现实的逃脱的方法。

……手指小心地裹着他，拇指扫过顶端无情地逗弄着他。他咬着嘴唇抑制住呻吟声，腰跨猛力地向上抬起，直到Riddick有力的手放到他身上，把他固定回原位……

一只手猛地打向他的脸，力道大到让他的头撞上了地板。他的注意力被拽回到身上正狂怒着的男人身上，淡色的因愤怒而变得疯癫。“你该集中注意力在我身上！不要试图逃跑！你是我的！”

他是怎么知道的……？

Vaako的双眼猛然聚焦。他认识这个男人——这个男人没权力躺在他身上，粗鲁地压着他，强迫他不情愿的身体表现出兴趣。他移动着，感觉到锁链的重量又把他拽回去，而且向下沉去。

记忆开始变虚假——他在这里已经很久了，和一群永远也不会温柔甜蜜的男人一起。

他为什么连一张脸孔都记不起？

他却轻易地记起那双银色的眼睛、强壮的身形和即使到现在都会让他翻眼睛的得意微笑。

还有那个名字。Riddick。

“Riddick……”他低语着，却被又被打了一下，这次是一只紧握的拳头，他在嘴里尝到了鲜血，口腔内壁被他自己的牙齿划开了。

“不许说他的名字！不许……他不存在！你梦到的是个鬼！”言语伴随着拳头被强调着，打在他的肋骨上，肚子上，巴掌打的他头来回摇晃。“不许，不许，不许，永远不许……”

“不许，你自己……”言语模糊地含在他嘴里，就像他之前从没大声地说过话，然后那个男人停下来，两眼瞪着他。

“不许再打我。”他从某处寻找到了力量，将自己破碎的心神聚集到了它该呆的地方。他的声音变成一个坚定的命令，奇异地出自一个奴隶的嘴。

但他不是个奴隶……

他是？

“Vaako。”

Well，那个声音不是来自他身上的男人——他的‘顾客’像看见鬼了一样看着他，双眼睁大，满含恐惧。

“Vaako，听我说。我知道你能听见。”

他认识那个声音……

“Vaako，反抗他。反抗他们。”

他们？这次只有一个男人，感谢老天爷……

“Vaako，别让它们赢了。”

你来反抗试试，鬼音，当有无数锁链捆着你，和一个大个子男人坐在你身上的时候……

“Vaako，这一切都不是真实的。无论你看见了什么，无论它让你看见了什么，都不是真的。”

但感觉起来很真实。他很疼很疼……

“我知道很疼。”

这个声音会读心术！他一直都知道Riddick会读心术，那男人似乎总是会知道他在想什么，总是让他深深尴尬……

Riddick。

Riddick正在和他说话。

Riddick是真实的。

他思想中有东西猛然断裂了，他身上的愤怒男人哀嚎着开始消散，尖叫着猥亵的话消失不见了。

Vaako回到黑暗中，围绕着他压力，贯穿了他的身体痛苦，现在变得更糟了，因为他能感受到Yur给他造成的瘀伤，而且他还是很疼，就像在无数夜晚里一直被许多男人强奸一样。他还是能在嘴里尝到鲜血。

但他已经知道了自己是谁。他在哪里，和为什么……

那个奇怪的声音正试图安抚他睡去，声音中存在着最奇异的尖锐绝望。

“Vaako，不要睡过去。我也能听见它，别听。别休息，它在骗你。”

但是他很累……他很疼……

“Vaako，我发誓，只要你想我会让你睡上一年时间。现在，来，跟我配合。”

“你到底想怎样？”他都没意识到他大声地说出来了，直到他感觉到Riddick的安慰奔流过他的身体。

“Good boy，Vaako。反抗它。有东西给你……接受它，别多想。你会知道该怎么做的。”

这个男人到底在唠唠叨叨些什么呀——神呀，什么东西正在通过他的身体呀？！他从未感觉过如此的愤怒，如此野蛮原始的怒意，他们怎么敢试图夺走他？他们怎么敢弄伤他？我的，我的，我的……

他尖叫一声，随后身体开始抽搐，那些触手开始裹紧他，直到他觉得他快要死了的时候，某种闪亮强大的东西涌进了他的灵魂，贯穿了他身体，从他的喉咙里冲出，照亮个整个山洞，让那个外星生物陷入纯然的恐惧，乱七八糟地扭动成一团，就像一大堆模糊发光的蠕虫，蠕动翻腾着，试图拢住它体内那些人形阴影……

他们跳了出来，由触手上涌出，消失进那光里，一些脸上带着安慰，一些脸上带着愤怒——他看见了Yur，那人看起来像要被他自己的狂怒撕成两半，然后那个人影爆裂消失了。

Vaako落到洞穴的地板上，那些触手放开了他，在那些还奔流过他身体的愤怒之光中扭曲枯萎，同时他自己的心神也崩溃了，并开始关闭。开始自我保护，隔开会让他发疯的愤怒之情。

他看着那个外星生物开始融化，那些触手摊在地上变成一条蜿蜒的河流，光被更强大的光所吞噬。

看见有人出现在洞穴入口处，正看着他，全身紧绷，正准备跑过来。

知道那是谁……

当洞中的那个生物和他一起尖叫着濒临死亡的痛苦时，（他）感觉到怒意开始消退。

感觉到真正的黑暗正等着要吞没他，同时那个男人已经奔向了他。

坚持到感觉到一只温柔的手抚上了的脸，然后他合上了双眼……

 


	10. 重新收复

他一直无法放开他。

会有点尴尬，如果他有尴尬的能力的话。

他也没有（那能力）。

但是他就是不能让Vaako离开他的双臂，离开他的视线。即使当医生试图接过他，即使当Aereon、Troan和Garen来试图将他带走去检查他的身体。从之前便存在的独占欲现在正在他的身体里怒吼着，像只决心保护受伤伴侣的野兽。他绝不会在放手了，除非他停止了呼吸。

所以现在他回到母舰上了，Vaako依旧昏迷不醒，被一条手臂小心地搂在他的大腿上。坐在他舱房下凹的浴缸里，温暖的肥皂水从他们的肩膀流下来，温柔地洗去柔软身体上的汗水和污垢。

咆哮低吼，当他在男人身体发现了越来越多的伤时……

当他为他清洗的时候，仆人们已经搭起了一张软榻，然后被他炙人的瞪视赶出了房间。软榻上铺着厚而柔软的毛巾，旁边的小桌上放着内用药品、药膏和绷带。他应该立刻把他的Empath带过来，但是首先他必须得先为他清理一下。

他闻起来就像Yur。这让Riddick脖跟上的汗毛都立了起来。

他弄湿浴巾，然后又在上面打上肥皂，小心地用浴巾慢慢拂过一边肩膀上那个深深的咬痕。

Vaako的身体上都是大块的淤痕，他的肋骨有可能断了，脸因被打而青肿不堪。嘴唇带着伤口，一只眼睛水肿地紧闭着。他的手臂上腰上都是指痕，两腿间红肿不堪，像那个外星生物曾试图强奸他，但又不确定该怎么做。他的入口周围都是擦伤，但没有迹象表明他被侵犯了，这是唯一一件让Riddick还能维持着正常心智的事。

他放下浴巾，伸手弄了一把液体肥皂，托着Vaako的头靠近水面，然后温柔地清洗着那头长发。他情不自禁地为那头长发着迷不已，即使同时他也很担心——它们以前长而柔软，但现在却变得丰厚，比丝绸还要柔软，是以前长度的两倍，像黑色的流水般围着Vaako白皙的脸庞。

很美丽……

他小心地冲干净那头长发，然后站起身，抱着Vaako步出浴室。他把手里的人放到软榻上开始擦干他，用毛巾轻轻地擦过那些破损的皮肤。他的乳头周围都是指甲擦过的伤痕，一道红痕直达他的腹股沟，Riddick必须闭上一会眼睛，才抑制住另一声咆哮。

想重新再弄死Yur一次。

他伸手拿过疗伤药膏，开始慢慢地把药膏揉进那片破损的皮肤，尽力不把男人弄得太疼，但Vaako却动都没动一下。甚至是当他把药膏涂在肯定会非常疼痛，非常敏感皮肤上，沿着那些红肿的指甲划伤涂抹到他两腿间的时候，他都没有动一下。

幸而这种药发挥作用很快。也许等Vaako醒了的时候就已经不疼了。医生们向他保证过这些淤青在二十四小时内就会消失。他把药膏涂在咬痕上，涂在那张破损的脸上，还有被劫掠的嘴唇上。他紧闭了双眼片刻，然后弯身给了这个男人一个异常温柔的吻。

一秒钟后他开始寻找能清洁Vaako口腔的东西——他尝到了血和其他人的味道。一定是Yur。

他不能让那味道留在那里。

他无法忍受让那味道留在那里，他也不想让Vaako醒来时还带着那味道。

那男人经受的够多了，不需要任何不良暗示了。

==========分割线============分割线=========

 

他把Vaako小心地放到床上，没费事去给他穿上衣服，只是拉过一条薄毯盖在了那破损的身躯上。稍晚些时候他还得在那些伤上面涂上更多的药膏，没必要因为反复脱穿衣服再弄痛他。Vaako也许没动，但是并不知道他是不是能感觉到疼痛。

Riddick用手捧着Vaako受伤较轻的那半边脸颊，自嘲地苦笑着。“从没想过我会扮演任何人的保姆，尤其是给你。”

但是他不能再让任何人碰这个男人了。

Hellhound们在房间里来回走动着，紧张不安。他知道这是当兽群中出现受伤成员是它们的反应。他的眼睛停留在Protega的身上，她正蹲坐着，前腿搭在床尾，金红色的眼睛凝视着Vaako。

“Yeah，这是你的伙伴。”他对她说着，她的耳朵动了动。

突然，所有的Hellhound都僵住了，双眼都转向房门。

一秒钟后，有人敲了敲门。

“看守好他！”Riddick的声音严酷，对着Vaako摆了下手臂。Protega不需要第二个邀请；她已经到了床上，用自己的身体小心地圈起熟睡的男人。然后Riddick才站起身。

门外是Troan，手里拿着一个数据板。“他怎么样了？”他问道，越过Riddick的肩膀看见Protega把她的下巴放在Vaako的胯骨上，正用眼睛盯着他。

“还在睡着。什么事？”Riddick关上门，知道Troan是值得信任的，但是他还是不能让Vaako处于哪怕是最细微的无防备状态。

“Aereon有了些想法您应该了解一下。”

Riddick挑起一道眉毛。“重要想法？我可没时间浪费。”

“我觉得您会发现它们的重要性的。”

另一个男人读了一下，脸上逐渐出现不悦之色，眉头慢慢地皱到一起，最后变成让人害怕的满脸怒容。“这是真的？有证据了？”

“不算是真有了，马歇尔王，但我觉得是真的。我不只在一个场合看见过那人和Yur在一起，虽然当时我还不知道Yur是谁。我是说，那还是在他成为Vaako荣誉侍卫之前的时候。”

“你和Breezy都觉得那场打斗是有预谋的？”

“是的，但我觉得Yur应该是要赢的。他成为荣誉侍卫是个意外，也给了我们唯一一点点现有的证据。”

“是？”

“在那个星球上应该有十五个搬卸呼吸器的工人，但是飞船上的记录显示有十六个在飞船上。其中一个工人看见一个士兵在和另一个工人说话。他们两人都躲在成堆的箱子后面。他记不起那个工人的长相了，但是他却轻易地认出了Yur。”

“所以你觉得他们是过去谈妥那些事的？”

“是的，殿下。为了制定新的计划；本来Yur是应该取代Vaako的位置的。尽管他没有做到，但是他依旧离您很近。后来他又被Vaako所……呃……吸引。这就有必要商量一下了。”

Riddick由于那段记忆发出了烦恼的咆哮。当他发现那个荣誉侍卫的心思时，曾经觉得很有趣，因为可以看到微微烦恼的Vaako。

现在他希望他那时就划开了那男人的喉咙。

“觉得他们还会再试试其它手段？”

“是的——肯定不止一个共谋者。”

“知道剩下的可能是谁吗？”

“有几个，尽管我也不是很确定。他们都被列在了数据板上，连同他们的档案背景。”

“好的。我会看看的。你有可以信任的人吗？”

“是的，殿下。”

“那，安排一个侍卫。只从他们中间挑。只有你、Garen和Breezy可以进来，直到我改变命令了为止。懂了吗？”

“Yes，sir！”Troan表情不是一般地自豪，即使当他离开去执行Riddick的命令的时候。

马歇尔王看着他的背影，轻轻地摇着头。

这些Necromonger们一直都非常奇怪。

他拿着数据板回到卧室，做手势让Progeta下床。她慢慢腾腾地下床，有点不情愿。他对着她低声咆哮，Rage随声附和。她生气地跑到了一个角落里。

Riddick躺到他依旧沉睡着的Right Hand身边，小心地不震动到那个男人，然后开始读Troan为他收集来的那一打档案。

 

===============分割线===================

 

呼唤着他名字的声音即冰冷又遥远，但搂着他的手臂是温暖的。

他想睁开眼，但是似乎有人把他的眼皮粘上了。

……他们真的很不友好……

当他躺在那里，被那双温暖安全的双臂搂着，记忆开始袭向他。山洞，外星生物，Yur和他那点戏剧性场面……谢天谢地，那些记忆都是无声且暗淡的，就像一个人睡醒时残缺不全的梦境。然后是奔流过他身体的白热化的愤怒——那不是他的愤怒；那是属于另一个人的愤怒。他不知道是谁，这个念头让他颤抖。

那个声音抚慰地对他说着话——比之前更近更温暖了。他无法集中起心神去确定那些话到底是什么意思。一只手抚过他的头发，温柔地描绘着他的眉骨，滑过他的脸颊。

这样的触摸是那样的熟悉。

他聚集起每一分他能找到的力量——足够强迫他的眼皮睁开。

起初，他能看到的是一片淡淡的模糊，笼罩着他，只离他的眼睛几寸的距离。他迅速地眨了眨眼，随后模糊的景象开始聚集，变成了一张熟悉的脸，带着熟悉的微笑，银色的眼睛炙热地向下望着他。

那个声音也开始变得清晰，在话说到一半时。“……时候你睁开那双眼了。”

那只手回来了，异常温柔地捧着他的脸颊，他试图抬起一只虚弱的手放到Riddick的手臂上。

那笑容变大。

Vaako翻了下白眼。又来了，他干嘛要担心这男人？

Riddick只是对着他咕噜着，低下头把脸埋进他的项窝里。他感觉到舌头温暖潮湿的触感贴着他的皮肤，他轻轻地叹息了一声。他的双臂微微地疼着，当他用双臂圈住那宽阔的肩膀时，动作变得缓慢。

他不期待甜言蜜语，而且他也理解不了。他让温暖的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，热烫的呼吸刷过他的皮肤，最终一个充满独占欲的吻偷走了他的呼吸，抹去了他好不容易聚集起来那点心神。

比‘我一直都很想你’好太多了。

而且亲吻后Riddick放松下来没有打算过于急切地逼迫他筋疲力尽的Right Hand的样子，告诉了Vaako太多他该知道的其他事情。随后的情况也是如此，Riddick把他拉进怀里，小心地搂着他贴着他，用手把黑色的头颅压在下巴下面，然后他拿起数据板开始读。

Vaako在那个温暖的怀抱里躺了很久，游移在昏睡与满足的边缘。Riddick的一只手以一种稳定的节奏梳理他的头发，Hellhound们发出的舒服的咕噜声让他更平静。Garen的声音透过门板传来，把他带离朦胧状态，是来跟马歇尔王送晚餐的。

“饿吗？”Riddick低沉浑厚的声音询问着他。

他摇摇头。“并不是很饿。我睡了多久？”他自己的声音很轻，听起来极其遥远。

“一天半，从我把你带回来。疼吗？”

Vaako等了片刻后才回答，他自己感觉一下身上的疼痛感。“不。我感觉像被抽干了生命力，但是我的确不疼。”

“很好。”再一次，异常温柔的手指向后拂开他的头发，沿着他耳朵的前面描绘到他的下颚上。“呆在这别动。我去拿点吃的。”那温暖离开了他，他必须强迫自己不发出乞求的呜咽。

然后他意识到那是因为他以为这个房间会消融殆尽。

但它没有。它依旧保持着原貌，依旧是个昏暗的、陈设豪华的寝室。充满了鲜活喘息的生物，Riddick与Garen低低的交谈声，Hellhound们奇异温暖的金属气息。所以这一切都是真的。

Well，这的确是个安慰。

他想起Riddick说到了‘吃的’，他的胃突然开始传递给他消息，即使他觉得他并不饿，其实这只是因为他没有注意到而已。

他开始想叫一声的，但又了更稳妥的想法。毕竟Riddick是马歇尔王，不是他的仆人。他不能叫他给他拿东西过来吃。于是，他决定下床自己去拿。

他拉开薄毯，发现自己光着身子。他眨眨眼，然后耸了下肩。无所谓——另一个男人又不是没看过。他的皮肤带着奇怪的湿漉漉的闪光，他用手指抹了下肋骨处。手指上带着油腻感，味道是一种非常熟悉的医用药膏。

那么他是被弄伤了？奇怪，他记不起来了。

这药膏味道真的很重。不是很宜人。比起吃的，他突然更渴望去洗个澡。

他尝试了三次才下了床——他的双腿依旧很虚弱，不是一点半点的发抖。当他最终站稳时，他不得不倚靠着Protega。那只Hellhound就在旁边——他一开始试图坐起身她就出现在了床边。他抚摸她的耳朵代替感谢之词，得到了一声愉悦的咕噜声。

慢慢地，小心地移动着，靠着Protega走完了全程，他到达了浴室开始放水注满浴缸。他不觉得他身体各处已经能够尝试平日的快速淋浴了。如果他那样做，他也许会在地板上滑倒的。

当放水的时候，他拖拉着脚步走到房间对面去拿毛巾。回来的路上，他在落地镜里看见了自己后突然停住了脚步。

那是他吗？！

镜子里的男人比他任何时候都要苍白，而且消瘦。比他本应有的样子还要消瘦很多，在只过了三天后——他刚才看了一眼Riddick数据板上的日期。阴森的白皮肤上有些淤青的黄痕，一边的肩膀上带着一个机会已经痊愈了的环状粉色牙痕。他看见那个倒影用手指慢慢地抚过哪些痕迹，在自己的手指下感觉到了那些微小的瑕疵。

他模糊地记起了锁链，Yur和那些恶意切进他皮肤的牙齿……他绝望地想洗澡。

这些头发是从哪儿来的？它们……很长，比以往任何时候都长——头顶的短发和修剪过的两侧被浓密的黑色波浪所取代。Yur手放在他的头上，头皮上的刺痛感，这段暗淡模糊的记忆让他把手伸向了大理石台面上的剪刀，想要剪掉这奇怪的长度。

随后他记起Riddick的大手拂过这长发，一遍又一遍，像在爱抚一只猫咪。记起了这个动作带给他的安慰，另一个男人脸上罕见的满足表情，然后他又把剪刀放下了。

“正确的选择。”熟悉的浑厚嗓音从门口传来。在他转过头之前，强壮的手臂就已经圈住了他腰，触摸的动作这次在温柔之外加入了更多的独占欲，Riddick用脸蹭着他项后的黑发。

这个男人一定有点恋物癖……有意思。

 

他小心翼翼地转过身，没有忘记他的腿还在发抖，威胁着随时会垮掉。Riddick的手顺着他的后背抚上去，停在瀑布般的头发下面，抚摸着那片Vaako感觉别扭的皮肤。“（你）不应该下床。还在发抖。”声音从他脖子上模模糊糊地传来，温热的嘴唇贴着他喉咙处的脆弱肌肤。

“我需要洗个澡。我闻起来就像医务室里的味道。”

他得到一个低沉的赞同声，Riddick抬起头放开他，转身走向浴缸。Vaako跟在他身后。

然后他无意识建立起来的精神屏障消失了。

飞船上每个人的每种情绪同时猛袭向他。

Riddick在他跌倒在地板上之前抓住了他，说着他听不懂的低声安慰。他猛喘着气，痛苦、恐惧、愤怒和喜悦一起挤掉了他肺里的氧气。

但是在早前白热化的怒意唤醒了他大脑里的某些东西——长久被遗忘的习惯在他身上重新恢复，仔细分类，然后屏蔽掉正冲击着他的情绪。他并不真的明白自己是怎么做的，但是这正在奏效，所以他也就不在乎了。

突然，温暖的热水围绕着他的身体，强壮的胸膛贴着他的后背，那个声音还在他耳边低声安慰着。担忧，正在他脑海里低语着的某种东西，沉淀在最近最强烈的情绪里。

Riddick正在为他而担忧。

一种陌生的温暖感涌上他的胸腔，他分辨出那是纯然的个人情绪。他在那个关切的怀抱中转身，贴着Riddick的下巴印下一吻，太过疲劳无法抬起头去够那男人嘴。

Riddick咯咯笑着，浓重的担忧渐渐褪去，被混合上大量的消遣愉悦。

“感觉好点了，嗯？是山洞留下的后遗症，还是……？”

花了一分钟时间Vaako才听见自己的声音，还是遥远而轻柔，但他还是向马歇尔王解释了情感屏蔽和他大脑自我保护的方式。那只是因为他还没准备好，情绪屏蔽就消失了。他看得出男人明白了。

“很好。还一直在猜测那愤怒（the Rage）会对你造成什么影响呢。这么说你的脑袋会自己照顾好自己……哈。”他似乎发现了这事情非常有趣。

Vaako考虑过去打他，但费事地抬起手臂似乎很不值得。突然他意识到他感到有水环绕着他的原因是因为Riddick把他们俩人都弄进了浴缸，而且那两只大手正慵懒地洗去那些药膏的痕迹。

“你是什么意思……那愤怒？”他软软地问着，没感觉到有任何必要-或是渴望-推开这男人的手。

Riddick继续着他的服侍，一边享受着手指下面肌肤温暖光滑的触感，一边重复着Breezy告诉他的话。他故意漏掉了关于‘长期伴侣’的部分，虽然Vaako也绝没可能知道那个。

他打算把这保留到稍晚些时候。

 

============宫廷阴谋分割线============

 

改日，王座室（正殿）里正在进行一场聚会。

一个庆祝外星生物死了的派对，尽管大部分Necromonger都对这件事一无所知。这正是Riddick想要的效果，而且Vaako对他的绝对也表示赞同。

他几乎一直没出过皇家卧舱，依旧太过虚弱，他几乎不能穿过一个房间，尽管自Riddick把他带回飞船上已经过了将近一周时间。一直以来他能见到的人只有Troan和Garen，偶尔还有那个元素族。她让他感觉很别扭，总是对他着微笑，就好像她知道一个他不知道的秘密。每次只要她来和Riddick谈事情，他总是借口去其他房间找事情做。

他知道他骗不了他们——每次他离开时那些配合出现的坏笑告诉了他一切——但他才不在乎呢。

他希望他今天没有来这儿。太多的人都在看着他，他们的表情让他非常迷惑不解。对他来说，这个房间里混合交杂着太多的情绪而无法分辨出那些表情的真正的意思。他能够感觉到兴奋、妒忌、暗涌的愤怒和数量庞大的性欲。

最后这一样让他微微换了个姿势，然后看向Riddick，那人正在房间对面和Troan说着话，而Vaako正坐在另一边的一张椅子里，手里端着一杯一口都没尝过的酒，Protega就爬在他脚边。他已经不需要额外的刺激才会去渴望这个男人了。他通过一些微妙的细节记起了降落在那个星球上时的那个美妙傍晚，而且让他开始烦恼的是Riddick觉得他太过脆弱不宜任何玩闹，除了轻柔逗弄的触摸。马歇尔王当然没有这么说出来，但是Vaako看得出来。隐含在那些触摸里的温存，那双在他走动时跟随着他步伐严密注视的双眼，比任何言语都要响亮清晰。

他把酒杯换到另一只手里叹了口气。他有点累了——走到这儿就已经比他预期的还吃力了——而且喝这种酒只会让他更昏昏欲睡。他必须得保持警惕，他知道Riddick是为了什么而计划了这次聚会。那是个出色的计划，Vaako在其中找不到任何漏洞——超出了他能相信的范围。他感觉完全不能相信。自从他被那些光触手带进黑暗里之后，他就一直都寻找不到平衡。

在他脚边，Protega动了动，从她喉咙深处发出一声不安的低声咆哮。Vaako顺着她的眼睛看见了两位宫廷里的勋爵和一位夫人正看着他，他们的眼睛上下打量着他，看着他柔弱无骨地靠在椅子里。他还是有些太过虚弱完全无法坐直身体，挺直脊梁，就像Wulia教过他的那样。到了这一刻，他已经不在乎了。

但他不喜欢他们眼中的神态。那让他想起了Yur。

他微微板起了脸，转开视线。这都是Riddick的错，是的——之前他把这套衣服塞进了他手里，而且在房间里他的其它衣服都不见了踪影。一件无袖、高领、血红色丝绸束腰外衣，配满了隐隐闪光的纯黑丝线；这衣服紧贴着他最近变得非常修长苗条的躯干。一个镶嵌着黑色宝石的臂环圈在他的肱二头肌上，上面铸造进了马歇尔王专用的图章图案，提醒着每一个人他是‘禁区’。包着他双腿的松垮的黑丝绸长裤本来应该在众人面前藏起他的腿，但是因为某些原因，它们反而凸显出了他修长的小腿和有力的大腿。他把黑发向后梳成了一个蓬松的发辫，有几缕逃出来游荡在他的脸周围。他是故意这么做的——Riddick看着他头发的时候没有一次不舔嘴唇或是被欲望点亮银色的眼睛。

如果Vaako必须得穿着这些让他不舒服的衣服，那么Riddick就该死地必须眼巴巴地看着这些让他爱不释手的头发。这是唯一的公平。

另外，他也有些希望这样能推动那个男人在之后会做些什么。而且如果计划已经奏效了话，那他的肾上腺素一定高涨。这都将有助于让那双银色的眼睛（在昏暗的房间里是如此的显眼）不断地回到他身上。似乎不论Riddick正在和谁说话。

Yes，等会儿之后的事情的确很不错……

他还是不要再想这个了，最好在他开始脸红之前。

 

突然，门口的方向一阵骚动，若干声抽气声和挫败的喊叫。他慢慢坐直身体，扬起脖子，视线越过这群Necromonger精英。

Wulia正站在门口，如国王般高昂着头。在被指定去做粗工期间她的头发被剪短了，但是她还是设法把它们弄成了富有光泽的小卷，并且再次洒满了云母。她戴着一个用钻石制成的银色网状头饰，那是他很多年都没见她戴过的东西。这样的头饰已经过时了，但是它很适合她这个短短的新发型。她穿着一条银白色的紧身皮革长礼服，永远都是紧贴着她身体的曲线。（云母是定型成分，可以让头发看起来蓬松而光泽。）

她也消瘦了些许。

她的双手被点缀着零星碎钻的银色手套仔细的包裹着，他有种感觉，这是因为她羞耻于因为做工而变得粗糙生茧的纤细手指。他轻哼了声，又靠回座椅里。她美丽一如往昔，但她依旧让他觉得胃部翻搅恶心。

Wulia深色的眼睛直接看向Riddick，疑问与希望同时闪烁在巧克力色的深潭中。马歇尔王上下打量了她一下，然后又转回头去继续和Troan说话，且面无表情。

Wulia的嘴唇抿成Vaako非常熟悉的样子，然后她离开门口摇曳生姿地靠近那男人。宫廷精英们在她面前像海浪一样小心地后退，让出一条路来。只是因为虽然Wulia夫人又回到了头等舱，美丽的打扮一如往昔，并不意味着她已经被原谅宽恕了。在他们知晓了她归来的真正理由之前，大部分人都会保持距离的。

在靠近目标的半路上，Wulia停下了脚步，似乎想起了什么。她用双眼扫过全场，越过了Vaako，又猛然拉回视线，对着他不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛。

他皱起眉毛，惊讶于她的反应。他知道自己瘦了很多，还穿着她从来都没见他穿过的衣服，但是……好吧，是他的头发很不一样；发辫垂过肩膀轻易地触到了他的腰部，他的皮肤依旧很白所以有些泛青。他已经放弃了它们会变回以前那种苍白的希望了。但是，他依旧不觉得他看起来和以前有多大区别，她明显的震惊表情让他很讨厌。

她没想到他会在这吗？她应该知道了Riddick指定他为Right Hand了？即使没有别人，Garen也会看出来她已经知道了。那两个之间从没出现过失恋症候群。

哦，不……她改变了路线，直接快速朝他走来了。Protega支起前身，警戒着，迷糊的低鸣逐渐变大声。Wulia在离那个野兽礼貌的距离处停下，并试图对他微笑。

“Cylus——你不欢迎我吗？”

“Wulia夫人。”他回答道，语气维持着完美的教养，“欢迎。您过得怎么样？”

“比我以往的日子好太多了，亲爱的Cylus。是你的意思，还是他的？”

他慵懒地对她挑起一道眉，拼命忍住发笑的欲望。“我不明白您在说什么，Wulia夫人。”

“我说的是恢复我地位的事，Cylus。”Wulia的声音变得有点不太有教养，随后她又上前了一步。Protega抗议着，Vaako倾身向前抚摸着巨大的Hound，但并没有告诉她保持安静。

Wulia并不熟悉这种微妙的暗示——她又上前一步，当Protega对着她公然地咆哮时才停下了脚步。“Cylus，你控制不了这只野兽吗？它让我精神紧张。”

“她向来随心所欲。”向前靠并不是他最想做的事。他觉得比以往更显得筋疲力尽了。他感觉到忍受从Wulia身上沁出来的愤怒与怨恨比他的生理虚弱还要让他筋疲力尽。他重新摊回座椅里，轻轻地喘着气。

“你不舒服吗，Cylus？”Wulia双眼闪烁，他看见那双眼迅速地看向另一个人。他所在的位置让他无法说出她看的是谁，但他知道Riddick和Troan知道了。他们两人都皱起了眉，开始往这边走过来。Garen也紧随其后，而且他看见Aereon也正从房间对面走过来。

“我很好，Wulia夫人。感谢您的关心。”

“Cylus……为什么你要和我这么客气？我是你妻子，你不需要如此和我说话。”

他没有回答那个问题，只是盯着她。从眼角他看见有人在靠近着，是一位他不太认识的勋爵。他们会如此愚蠢就在这里展开攻击？就在离马歇尔王几步远的地方，Protega就在他脚边唁唁低啸的时候？

显然不是——那个勋爵……他叫什么名字来了？Baric？Bartus？之类的名字……正犹豫着，看看马歇尔王又看看Vaako，然后停下脚步。Wulia瞪着他，她的双眼炙热而充满恨意。Vaako很震惊——她的确不像过去那般善于耍手段了。一般来说，微笑永远不会从她脸上褪去。她只离开了社交圈两个星期而已呀……也许更久一点。

还不够让她有这样的反应呀。

但Wulia一直很骄傲，永远都非常非常的骄傲，对权力的渴望给了她更多的骄傲——被强迫着像奴隶一样干活对她来说是完全陌生的事。现在她眼中那些怪异的闪光让他怀疑她是不是还保持着理智。

她教唆那个勋爵的样子他肯定她已经疯了。

“照告诉你的话做！”她的声音变成了尖利的嘶鸣。那个男人已经完全停下了脚步，现在他开始退后，双眼睁大，表情担忧。

“我……不是什么可以呼来喝去的宠物，”他说道，声音很不确定，然后又退后了一步。Riddick和Troan已经朝他走过去了，但听到这些话后又放慢了脚步。这个男人已经下定了决心不再听从Wulia的任何命令了。

 

“没用的东西！”她怒吼着，从他身边旋身走开，裙摆像花瓣般在她脚边绽放。她怒火中烧显得那么可爱；同时又那么致命那么令人厌恶。“那你来照告诉你的话做！”她用一根的手指优雅地点点Vaako右侧的某个人。

随后，事情放生的非常快。

Riddick咒骂一声，推开Wulia去直奔那个新的威胁而去。

Protega嘶吼咆哮着猛然跃起。

Troan把Wulia推向Garen，那人轻易抓住她，她扭动尖叫着。

武器开火了，Protega在房间对面被击中了，正因疼痛而叫着。

Vaako猛地跳起来，狂怒盖过了虚弱，转身看向Tarlow勋爵，前任首席顾问，正盯着他，端着武器准备开第二枪。

一把匕首破空而来，撕开空气，钉进Tarlow的脖子，深及刀柄。

那一枪划开Vaako头顶上的空气，打坏了墙体，石膏装饰飞溅出的粉末喷到了他的头发上。

Riddick紧随着他的匕首而来，从那个还来不及倒下的死人手里拉过那把枪塞在Tarlow手里。

Necromonger精英们都哭喊着，惴惴不安地聚集在四周，但Riddick却径直走向Vaako，对方正试图让Troan放开他让他能够去看看Protega。

Wulia被转交给了侍卫，那位未曾服从她的年轻勋爵身边也站了侍卫，尽管他还未明确地被逮捕。Riddick用眼睛上下检查了Vaako一番，看见他没有受伤，然后他转头看向那只倒地的Hellhound。

Protega蜷缩在地板上哀鸣着。Rage和Jazz（幼仔）正守在她身边，对着靠得太近的Necromonger们咆哮着。Riddick把他们推到一边，单膝跪到她身边，银色的眼睛检查着她铠甲般的兽皮上的炸伤情况。

Troan，非常客气地帮着Vaako走过去。等他到了那里的时候，Protega已经能站起身了，小心地用三条腿保持着平衡，她的右前腿缩起来紧贴着身体。

“她会没事的。”Riddick说道，不用看就知道Vaako到了那里。他站起身径直走向Wulia。

这位贵妇已经在侍卫手中安静下来，只是满怀愤恨地盯着他。

“找好借口了吗？”Riddick听起来很无聊的样子。

“我恨他。我恨你。成为王后（High Consort）的人应该是我，他才应该去擦地板！”

“有其他同伙吗？”Riddick依旧显得很无聊。

“我什么都不会告诉你的！”她尖叫着，开始在侍卫的手中挣扎。

Riddick把注意力转移到周围的人身上。“如果她和你们其他的任何人说起过此事，现在就告诉我，我会让你活着。也不用去擦地板。

不安地沉默了片刻后，然后一位表情脆弱的小个子女人，Vaako记得她是因为她总是模仿Wulia走路的样子，还有两位勋爵。只有那两个勋爵在Troan提交上来的‘名单’里；所有参与了这个计划的人都表情惊愕地看着这位女贵族。

她的确在预料之外。

当他们决定恢复Wulia的‘地位’会给她信心让她再次尝试，他们预料到她会带侍卫在身边，也可能是些仆人，当然还会有一两位勋爵。Baric就在名单上；Tarlow都被当做一种可能性列进了名单。

他们绝没想到会有Kelia夫人，Riddick已经开始皱眉了。无关乎这位夫人是不是未曾尝试（做任何事），并立刻上前一步并揭露Wulia曾试图策动她。问题是他们都对这个可能的敌人没有任何防备。

对于Riddick来说，这是绝对不能接受的。马歇尔王将会在接下来的若干天里一直心情恶劣的。

Vaako叹了口气。他想这是不是会毁掉今晚Riddick最终会带他上床的机会……

Troan从Riddick那里得到了一个明显的手势，跟着马歇尔王走向王座，他们可以在那里低声说话，Necromonger们始终敬而远之的保持着距离。Garen和Aereon跟上去；Vaako坐进了一张最近的椅子里，让Protega把头靠在他的膝盖上。他抚摸着她看着全场。

侍卫将Wulia押走，她依旧沉默地瞪着（他们）。Vaako稍稍猜测了一下Riddick这次会怎么惩罚她——他有种感觉这一次的惩罚会比‘擦地板’还要粗糙。其他向前站的人，当Riddick和别人互使眼色后，都开始重新消失进人群，连同Baric勋爵一起。

愚蠢的人们，很愚蠢，他们应该知道Riddick是不会忘记他们的。

当Riddick离开时Rage就跟着走了，但Jazz留在了他母亲身边，取代了她在Vaako脚边的位置。当幼仔开始咆哮时，Riddick猛然转头。

Vaako正盯着稍早之前的那两个女人和那个男人，就是让他想起Yur的人。他们打量着他时，眼睛中的某些东西正试图扒光他的衣服，就像他们想把他用铁链锁起来，让他毫无反抗之力，那种样子就像Yur……

他不愿意想起那个男人。他不愿让那些模糊的记忆试图出现在他眼前叨扰他，让他真的去猜测他忘记的那些事。当他醒来时身上并没有任何疼痛，就像他和Riddick那一晚之后一样，而且马歇尔王从没告诉过他Yur是不是尝试成功了。那男人一定知道，有人给他洗干净了并照顾了伤口。一定有伤的，(尽管)Riddick没问他是不是被伤害了。

Vaako又开始神游天外了，他最近越来越多地这样做。当某人非常虚弱且毫无防备地被一群掠食者包围着的时候这样是很不明智的。他对着那三个正盯着他看的Necromonger挑起一道眉，然后等着。

\----------------------觊觎‘皇后’的炮火三人组分割线---------------------

Riddick怒视着。

那三个人一定是这条飞船上最迟钝的人了。在刚发生完那样的事之后居然还敢靠近Vaako？！

低能儿！

他们很想死吗？

因为他不介意杀了他们。

突然，他放弃与其他三个人进行的计划审查，放弃了试着提出一个将其它没有往前一步走的共谋者清洗出来的办法，讨论出一个惩罚Wulia的最佳方式。Well，对此他有着自己的想法，他的决定就是法律，不是吗？

现在这些都不重要。

Troan、Aereon和Garen看见他突然走开都很惊讶，随后他看见了他的去处。

他们三个人都笑了。

他们回去继续制定计划。

他们都非常肯定马歇尔王不会再回来继续讨论了。今晚不会了。

 

\------------------吃醋的国王陛下分割线-----------------

 

“你确定？”Fris勋爵真的已经开始刺激到Vaako紧张神经了。

“我很确定。”他冷淡地回答道，看着那男人的眼睛，并未试图藏起他感觉到的怒意。Fris勋爵辐射出渴望；渴望取得他不可能得到的东西，（渴望）去支配占有，（渴望）拥有他看眼中的美丽。

Vaako在筛选情绪这方面变得更得心应手了。Fris的渴望大大不同于他从Riddick身上感觉到的那种纯然诚实的欲望。这位勋爵周身环绕着某些黑暗扭曲的东西，他很纳闷那两位傻笑的淑女夫人怎么忍受得了他。但随后，他从她们身上感觉到了类似的东西，只是没有那么强烈。更为温顺。（submissive，常看slash文的都应该认识这词吧，嘿嘿。）

Vaako完全彻底地不感兴趣。甚至有些轻微的厌恶。

现在，他只是必须得让Fris相信这一点，因为这男人不接受‘no’做为回答。

或者，也许他没必要这样做了。看起来救援马上就到。

Riddick大步越过那位突然沉默了的勋爵和他那两个咯咯傻笑的荡妇，对着Vaako伸出手。“来。”他拖着他站起身，同时小心不让Protega移动得太快，然后Riddick狠狠地瞪了一眼Fris。

他也许应该大声喊叫着那个词：‘我的！’（Mine）

Fris显然如同被扎破的皮球，赶快领着他的那两位夫人走了。

Riddick维持着那个表情，扫过全场，每个对上那双眼睛的Necromonger都恭敬地退后一步。

Vaako，因为某些原因，看向王座处，有三双眼睛正回望着他。

Troan正坏笑着；无论如何都要诅咒鄙视他，他会一辈子都用这个打趣他的。

Aereon表情很有趣。那表情很不安。他猜测着在那双平静的眼睛之后正演绎着什么，并决定他很高兴自己不知道。

Garen面露渴望。Vaako能感觉到远远传递过来的渴望，看着Garen绿色的大眼睛从他身上移开转到Troan身上。他就站在那身后，所以Troan没有看见（那个表情）。

Vaako想他是不是应该对此做些什么——Garen是他寥寥几个可以被称之为朋友的人中的一个，他不应该默默忍受（相思之苦）。也许Troan也可以用一点小小的打趣作为报答……

当Riddick那双银色的眼睛重新转回到Vaako身上时，这些念头瞬间从Vaako的意识中溃散逃走。那双眼中再次出现了毫不掩饰的纯然欲望，他眨了一下眼，疑问出现在自己眼中。

Riddick露齿一笑。

Vaako真的很希望回到他们的舱房里。

显然Riddick也是。他开始移步，一只手臂勾着Vaako苗条的腰身，确定这个男人跟他一起走。

就好像Vaako也无意继续留下了一般。

他们走出王座室，三只Hellhound跟在他们身后。

Necromonger们安静了片刻，然后回去继续他们了派对了。

 

\-----------------炮灰勋爵分割线-----------------------

 

他们刚刚进了房间Riddick就已经在他身上了，双手立刻伸进他的束腰外衣里，舌头深深顶进他嘴里，以几乎骇人的强度探索着他的身体。

Vaako开心地放松下来，任那双手随心所欲，享受着Riddick嘴里永远不变的清爽金属感辛辣味道。他觉得他永远都尝不够这个味道。觉得他永远都都不会厌倦这双抚过他后背光滑肌肤，一只已经开始摸过去拽他红色束腰外衣扣子的大手。

Vaako片刻之后才明白他为什么会感到放心；那是因为衣服并没被从他身上拽下来，那双手是很急切，但却并不粗野。他自己的手徘徊在Riddick衬衫的边缘，和上次一样穿着金属色的无袖背心，Vaako很高兴是它。他拽拽它，要求许可。

Riddick把红色的丝绸从他手臂上剥下来，然后结束亲吻，Vaako眨眼的工夫无袖背心就消失不见了。Riddick只是对他笑笑，然后温热的嘴唇就袭向了他的脖子，他被推着向后走，一直到他的膝盖窝撞到而来床，他们一起跌进了床里。

松垮的丝绸长裤是他们都喜欢的东西——它脱得又容易又迅速。Riddick脱掉他的黑色紧身皮裤花的时间久了一点。他又骂脏话又诅咒，同时Vaako要拼命忍住不笑。他是不会抱怨的——他喜欢他的马歇尔王穿着那裤子的样子，并且值得花钱看他挣扎扭动着摆脱他们。

“要穿会那那些该死的旧裤子。”Riddick咕哝着趴回他身上。

Vaako下意识的伸开大腿，当Riddick的身体置身其中时，他们的腹股沟紧紧地贴在一起。“它们……那么旧，它们已经……要散架了。”他应付着，未经允许就在Riddick身下拱起身。

Riddick只是对着他哼了一声，从容不迫地抵着被自己捕获在身下的身体推着胯，大手游走在炙热的白皙肌肤上。他并不像Vaako不喜欢那肌肤——它会在昏暗的房间里微微发光，白得几乎有些发青。他很喜欢，希望它就保持这个样子。他的手指滑过宽阔的肩膀，找到那条发辫，把发带丢到房间对面，释放那些秀发，像抚摸猫咪的毛皮一样抚摸梳理着它们。如此柔软，比那件丝绸束腰外衣还要光滑，如墨漆黑近乎发蓝。深沉，一如午夜之蓝。

Vaako在他身下叹息移动着，他的嘴抬起来近乎羞涩地贴上他的脖子，探索着那片光滑的肌肤和他发现得那一点点发根，因为Riddick今早很早就剃过头了。他身上的男人因他的动作愉悦地嘶吼着，双手握紧他的头发，同时嘴唇擦过他的太阳穴，开始探索他的脸。

他们花了很长时间用手温柔地抚摸彼此，唇齿相接，品尝彼此，探索彼此的敏感点。他们就在他们自己的飞船上，在他们面前夜晚才刚刚展开；他们没有理由要着急。Riddick探索的手指找到一个小小的乳头可以把玩，把那一点点皮肉逗弄成一个硬硬的小包，同时唇齿寻找到另一个。

 

Vaako放弃对那强壮身体的试探性探索，用手去抚摸那被刮得十分干净的头，他的身体再次有感觉滴拱起，Riddick发现很容易就能在他身上制造出这样的效果。

Riddick贴着他的胸口咆哮着，最后舔了一下他用牙齿和舌头折磨过的小硬包。他开始自食其力，沿着光滑的腹部向下，同时手指也滑下去抚摸Vaako腰窝处的丝滑肌肤。他感觉到纤细的手指开始抚摸他的后背，沿着每一道坚硬如钢的肌肉的起伏凹陷，他再次低吼咆哮，那声音回荡在Vaako的肚脐上。

他身下的男人忍着想笑欲望扭动着。他没看见Riddick脸上邪恶的笑，也幸好没看见。低吼咆哮反反复复，让他的皮肤泛起阵阵刺痒的战栗——他咬住自己的嘴唇防止自己大声地咯咯笑出来。温暖湿润的东西划过他的上腹部，然后一条热烫的舌头舔了舔他的肚脐，随后他的身体扭动翻腾着。很痒，但同时也感觉难以言喻好。他不知道是该发笑还是该呻吟，最后发出了一声几乎扼死的喘息。

Riddick贴着他的皮肤笑着，他轻轻打了下他的后脑勺，然后才意识到自己的动作。他睁大双眼，等待着被训斥，但Riddick却只是笑得更大声，继续向下移动着，热烫的嘴唇啃咬着奶油般滑腻的大腿内侧。

Vaako记不起他担忧的原因，紧紧闭着双眼。他感觉到那双有力的手牢牢地握住他的腰，但他不明白为什么。直到一个湿热的地狱环绕住他的阴茎，他差点从床上跳起来。但那双手把他固定在原位，牢牢地固定在原位，那张嘴开始在他上面移动，起起伏伏，上上下下，同时用舌头卷过他的勃起。以前他从没感受过这样的事，他反抗着，呻吟着，试图向上抬胯，但那双手却牢牢地将他固定在原位……

正当他觉得他要爆发的时候，Riddick却慢慢退开，从他双唇间榨出一声让人难为情的呜咽哀求。当然了，马歇尔王在坏笑。

“是第一次有人给你口交？”

Vaako点点头，睁着大大的眼睛，不相信自己还能说得出话。

“（我）想也是。”沙砾般的嗓音中有着自鸣得意的满足感，他必须得忍住不翻眼珠。“是想我这样给你弄完，还是你可以承受得了更多？”

“我能承受得了你的一切欲望，”Vaako激动地说道，隐隐感觉到自己被冒犯了。“我没那么不堪一击。”

“你说的。”Riddick的声音很从容，但是他的双眼却比任何时候都要闪亮。他到一定是把那个润滑油的小瓶子藏在了床上的某个地方，因为那个小瓶子突然出现在他手里。“你确定？”

“十分确定。”Vaako喘息着，眼睛粘在那个小瓶子上，看着Riddick笑着打开它。他看着男人砸他的手指上厚厚地涂上一层油，然后把他的大腿掰得更开，然后他才意识这件事。啊，他的脸还往哪里搁呀？

而且，他又真的在乎吗？

不，他决定，当一根长指开始推进他身体里时；对这件事的回忆完全无法与眼前的一切相匹敌。他记不起第一次时的不可思议，只有他所熟知的深刻欢愉开始出现（在他身体里），他几乎再次呜咽出声。“Another（再加一根手指）？”

Riddick坏笑着顺了他的意，再一次Vaako想抹掉他脸上的装模作样。他喜欢看到Riddick强忍着（高潮），因为那样会有惊人的情感在他身体里呼啸而且&not还——哦。

他忘记了伴随着三根手指的是一点疼痛，但现在那是种美好的疼痛，因为那是为了马上就要来临的一切而存在的，马上立刻就会来临，即使他要根据Riddick眼中的神态来判断。这个男人的自制力似乎就悬在一线之间。Vaako呻吟一声，在那些手指的袭击下扭动着身体，看见那根线逐渐绷紧濒临断裂。

那么Riddick是喜欢他这样扭动着制造出那些让人难为情的动静了？他得记住这个。

他得在下次的时候牢记这个，如果他到时候还能保持清醒的话，因为Riddick终于移动进他的两腿间，他的另一只手一定很忙，因为那个让Vaako无法移开视线的巨大勃起物正因润滑油而闪闪发光，然后有力的大手把他的大腿抬高，一条被抬起勾到结实宽阔的肩膀上，另一条被挂到了Riddick的肘窝里。

Vaako被完全捕获，完全打开，毫无防备，即使他想也无法逃脱。

他并不想。

一只大手放到他的后腰上，稳稳地将他的腰从床上托起了，Riddick小心地推进去。Vaako因炙痛感而咬着嘴唇，知道这种疼痛会很快消失，尽力放松身体，让男人进来。Riddick对着他无言地低吟着情爱，唇齿需找到他，亲吻他，直到他再次几近窒息，眼冒金星。

随后男人完全进入到他的体内，热烫粗大坚硬。完全静止，等待着他恢复呼吸，等待着他适应体内的侵入物。Riddick感觉起来是看上去的三倍，而且他看上去就不小了。

在长久的静止之后，Vaako动了动身体，Riddick呻吟了一声，然后他开始撞击他，深长，坚硬，有力。当那个男人准确无误地击中他身体里的那个点时，Vaako觉得他要死在这样的欢愉里了，直到他们第一次时他才知道那个点的存在。那个他永远都不会再忘记的点。

它让漂亮的彩色闪光在他眼前舞蹈闪烁……

他坚持不了多久的，在他等待了这么多天之后，在那样的前戏和感受过Riddick温暖的唇齿包围着他的勃起物之后，在那只沾满润滑油的手抓着他，从抽动变成让他在床面上频频后退的撞击的现在。不再有任何温柔的迹象，只有最纯然的野性欲望，Vaako为此愉悦不已。

他的腿早就从Riddick的肩膀上滑下来了，另一条也脱离了男人手臂的掌控。它们都圈着Riddick腰，脚跟钻进男人的大腿间，他试图催促着男人，他的声音早已只剩下了喘息与哭喊。他的双手在那宽阔有力的背上胡乱的抚摸着，感觉着在Riddick冲击着他时每一寸肌肉的抽动扭曲，抚过光滑的腰胯直到他的用一条手臂圈住马歇尔王的腰，另一只手的动作是迄今为止最大胆的，它牢牢抓着那有力结实的臀，因为他被迫要保持骑乘位。

Riddick不断地咆哮嘶吼着，在他冲撞刺入心甘情愿躺在他身下的那具身体时，似乎都用不着呼吸喘气一下。如此紧致，如此炙热，就像用天鹅绒的手套裹着他的阴茎，他无法坚持太久了，但他还是决心先让Vaako高潮。他一直都绝望地想念着这个，即使他只拥有过一次而已，但是他决定再也不要这样渴望了。要反反复复地一遍遍地做，而且这只是在今晚而已……

Vaako突然在他身下弓起身体，暖意在他的手和腹部扩散开来，同时炙热以让人崩溃的力量裹紧他的那个器官，从他身体里榨出每一滴热液。他模糊地听见Vaako大声地喊叫着，却无法立刻思考，但知道在稍后他就会记起那是他的名字。

他的身体又微微地抽动刺入了两三下，同时他最后的种子也被Vaako肌肉的收缩裹紧从他的身体里挤尽榨干。他吐出自己都没意识到屏住的呼吸，然后崩溃坍塌在小个子男人身上。

Vaako没有抗议。用温暖的手臂环抱着他，还把他们俩汗湿的身体拉得更紧密，完全无视他们之间的一片粘腻。Riddick生出个下次要尝尝那粘腻的念头，随后他合上眼睛，暂时忘却了一切。

\-------------------激情H分割线----------------------------

Vaako快给压扁了。他挣扎着张开眼发现马歇尔王还睡在他身上呢，巨大强壮的身体死重死重的，而且那男人的软下来的性器还在他体内呢。

很好笑，他从来没想过他会喜欢被压着。

但是他无法呼吸了，所以他小心地把那男人推开，当Riddick滑出来时呻吟了一声。银色的眼睛睁开，研究着他，向下打量着他的身体好像在检查有没有损害，然后一条粗重的手臂圈住他，把他搂过去。

“我的（Mine）。”同样用沙砾般的声音要求着，就如上次一样。

“你的（Yours）。”Vaako依旧没想过争辩。他等了很久，知道Riddick依然醒着，即使那男人毫无动静。他想问些事——但他害怕答案。

但是那个问题并未就此沉默。它自己从他的心中逃脱，通过喉咙，钻出他的嘴，在他遏制住它之前，是一声连他自己都不太可能听清的低喃，但在他耳中听起来却振聋发聩。“（也是）我……我的吗？（Mine？）”

一片沉寂。

然后温柔的手指抚过他的长发，他并不知道Riddick已经经历过这场战斗了，就在Vaako全身是伤沉睡不醒时，就在他不知道这个男人还会不会再回到他身边时。经历了那场战斗并找到了自己的答案。

在找到答案的同时还寻找到了平静。

“（也是）你的。（Yours）”

这回答与问题一样被平静地说出口，但同时也如巨大的声响回荡在这个昏暗的房间里。

Vaako咽下喉咙间突然生出的疼痛感，惊讶于自己眼中的刺痛感。“好的。”他只说了这个，然后就任Riddick把他的脑袋拢过去贴在下巴底下，用双臂圈住他将他搂紧。

“那么，晚安，Cylus。Cy。”

Cy？！他才不会在这上面听之任之呢！

“晚安，Richard。”

然后，当他听见那男人充满痛苦的呻吟时，他脸上的笑容不断扩大。

  
  
  
The End （全文完）  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后为大家送上二人奸情视频一个   
> http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMzIxNDEzMzg0.html


End file.
